


Todos los días y cada día

by La Brasi (Miss_Vanderwaal)



Category: Las Estrellas (TV)
Genre: F/F, MUCHO domestic Flozmín
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2019-10-26 10:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 39,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17744060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Vanderwaal/pseuds/La%20Brasi
Summary: Una colección de oneshots acerca de la deliciosa rutina de la familia Estrella del Río.





	1. Un mundo maravilloso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Las historias no van a estar, necesariamente, en orden cronológico, pero esta es como que el prólogo. Es la charla que me imagino que tuvieron Flor y Jaz justo antes de decidir adoptarles a las chicas. La escribí porque a mí me hizo MUCHA falta ese momento en la novela.

   Eran las siete y pico de la mañana y Jazmín estaba en la cocina preparándose unos huevos revueltos. 

\- ¿Jaz? - la llamó Flor desde el living. Obviamente ya se había despertado.

\- Acá - le dijo Jazmín. Luego, Flor apareció en la cocina y se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, empezando a sonreír. La pelirroja la imitó. - Ey. Me desperté más temprano porque estaba muerta de hambre.

   Flor no dijo nada. Seguía sonriendo, como que contemplándola. De pronto Jazmín empezó a sentir mariposas haciendo un lindo bardo en su estómago. Apagó el fuego, soltó la cuchara con la que estaba revolviendo los huevos y la miró fijo.

\- ¿A qué venís con esa carita?

   Flor seguía callada, pero su sonrisa se ensanchó y ella se mordió el labio, como si se muriera por contarle algo increíble. Ver como le brillaban los ojitos de felicidad a su novia era, para Jazmín, la mejor manera de comenzar el día. 

\- ¿Viste un pajarito verde o qué? - insistió la pelirroja.

   Flor se rió. Jazmín no entendía nada, pero reírse sin motivo con el amor de su vida era inexplicablemente sanador, así que lo hizo también. 

\- Pajaritos de todos los colores vi - Flor respondió.

   El misterio hacía cosquillas en la panza de Jazmín.

\- ¿Qué te pasa, boluda?

   Flor por fin empezó a caminar hacia su novia.

\- No me preguntes nada ahorita, solo abrazame.

   Jazmín obedeció al instante. La abrazó fuerte y sintió como ella le devolvía el abrazo en la misma intensidad. No era el tipo de abrazo que decía "necesito tu consuelo"; era el tipo que decía "necesito compartir mi felicidad con vos porque es inmensa y no sé qué hacer con ella".

\- ¡Qué lindo día va a ser este, por favor! - dijo Jazmín, aún en las nubes, acariciándole la espalda.

\- Sí, hermoso - Flor susurró contra su hombro.

   Jazmín disfrutó de esa felicidad sin nombre unos segundos más, hasta que no aguantó más de curiosidad.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene así, mi vida? Contame.

   Flor le dejó un beso tierno en el cuello, como que agradeciéndole por el _mi vida_ , se desenganchó de ella y la miró a los ojos, aún con las manos en sus hombros.

\- Yo tuve un sueño recién.

   Hubo unos segundos de un silencio ansioso.

\- ¿Lindo? - supuso Jazmín.

\- Precioso.

\- ¿Con quién?

\- Con vos... - Flor empezó, como si fuera obvio, bajando sus manos por los brazos de Jazmín hasta que sus dedos se entrelazaron a los de ella - y con Viole.

   Los ojos de Jazmín se ensancharon un poquito y su corazón empezó a derretirse al toque.

\- ¿Soñaste con Viole? - preguntó bajito, conmovida.

   Flor asintió, ya con la misma emoción en sus ojos.

\- Ella estaba arriba de un escenario chiquito, esos de colegio, ¿viste? Y cantaba la canción esa de Louis Armstrong... la del mundo maravilloso...

\- ¿What a Wonderful World?

\- ¡Esa! Mi inglés es malísimo, ya sabés.

   Las dos compartieron carcajadas emocionadas.

\- Dale, seguí - alentó Jazmín.

\- Y, bueno, estaba allá, cantando y bailando al ritmo de su ukulele, la cosita más tierna del mundo. Y nosotras estábamos en la platea. Viole cantaba mirándonos, sonriéndonos... como si dedicara la canción a nosotras. Al final, se bajaba del escenario y corría a abrazarnos. Y de repente había otra chiquita en ese abrazo colectivo, supongo que la hermanita de Viole. Y nosotras sentíamos algo que... que era _más_ que orgullo. Ay, Jaz, decíme loca, pero era un amor tan grande... tan distinto a todos los otros amores que hemos sentido en nuestras vidas.

   Jazmín la atrajo para un segundo abrazo, tan fuerte como el primero. Se le caían las lágrimas y su cuerpo vibraba debido a esa felicidad que no le cabía en el pecho. Entendía a Flor perfectamente, cada palabra.

\- Si vos estás loca, lo estoy yo también - le aseguró, devolviéndole el besito en el cuello. Se desenganchó de ella y volvió a sostener sus manos. - Hablás de un amor maternal, ¿no?

   Flor sonrió, como que aliviada por Jazmín haber nombrado a su "locura".

\- ¿Cómo sabés?

\- Porque yo lo sentí también, ayer, mientras Viole se iba. Como te dije, me dio cosa dejarla sola otra vez. Quise protegerla, qué sé yo. Pero a vos ese amor se te afloró antes que a mí. Fue casi a primera vista, cuando le preguntaste si quería irse a desayunar con nosotras. Yo no tuve esa sensibilidad que tuviste vos al principio. Yo le habría dado plata, pero vos le ofreciste nuestra compañía. Y yo me volví mucho más enamorada de vos, porque me dí cuenta de que sos una madre que todavía no tiene hijos.

   Flor le sonrió, con la carita mojada de felicidad también, y la besó. 

\- Te amo tanto...

\- Yo también te amo. Mucho, mucho, mucho. Tanto como amo la familia que pronto vamos a formar.

   Flor la miró entre sorprendida y ansiosa, con las manos en su cuello.

\- ¿Eso significa que... que querés que las adoptemos?

   Jazmín le acarició la mejilla.

\- Es lo que más quiero en la vida.

   Entonces, Flor la abrazó por tercera vez en esa mañana, rompiéndose en un llanto puramente feliz. Se quedaron agarradas en la cocina por un tiempo indeterminado. Los huevos revueltos de Jazmín se enfriaban cada vez más y el mundo de las dos, que ya era maravilloso, se volvía cada vez más maravilloso.


	2. El mejor regalo

   Era la noche del 24 de diciembre del 2017. Violeta había pasado al hotel a desearles feliz navidad a Flor y a Jazmín y las tres, en el momento, compartían un pan dulce en el restaurante vacío de allí mientras charlaban acerca de Melisa. Violeta les estaba hablando de los gustos de su hermanita, de su personalidad, y, a cada nuevo detalle, Flor y Jazmín sentían que la amaban más. Habían decidido irse al orfanato a conocerla el día siguiente porque ya no se aguantaban las ganas de darle muchos abrazos y besos.

\- ¡Ay, le va a encantar tenerlas allá mañana! - les aseguró Violeta.

\- ¿Y qué le regalamos? - preguntó Flor - ¿Tenés alguna idea?

\- No, no hace falta que le regalen nada - Violeta meneó la cabeza, dulcemente - Al orfanato llegan muchas donaciones de juguetes en esa época del año, así que, de verdad, no hace falta. Además, su regalo más precioso va a ser por fin conocer a ustedes. Sé que suena re cliché, pero es la verdad. No para de hablar de ustedes desde que yo le conté que las conocí.

   Flor y Jazmín sonrieron, emocionadas.

\- Ay, hermosas - Jazmín le agarró tiernamente la mano, como que en una tentativa de que Melisa sintiera esa caricia también, de alguna manera. - Pero, igual, nos re gustaría regalarle algo a ella. Ni que sea algo chiquito, simbólico.

\- Bueno, a Meli le gusta jugar con todo, muñecas, autitos, lo que ustedes se imaginen. Para ella no hay juguetes de chicas o de varones. Para muchos de los chicos en el orfanato es así, en realidad. Muchos vivían en la calle antes y, para quien no tenía ningún juguete, cualquier uno es el mejor del mundo.

\- Sí, obvio - murmuró Flor, con algo de tristeza.

\- Y le gusta mucho el fútbol - Violeta agregó alegremente, cambiando el tono de la conversación. - Siempre que puede, está jugando en la canchita que hay allá en el orfanato, con los pibitos. Muchos, incluso, son más grandes que ella. Es petiza pero no la intimida nadie.

\- Se parece mucho a alguien que yo conozco - tiró Jazmín, mirando de reojo a Flor, quien le dio un empojoncito cariñoso.

\- ¿Y de qué equipo es? - preguntó la morena.

\- De Boca, como nuestros papás. Hace unos años me preguntó de qué equipo eran ellos y, cuando yo le contesté, me dijo "bueno, entonces yo también soy incha de Boca".

   Flor y Jazmín se rieron con ternura.

\- ¿Y vos también sos de Boca? - volvió a preguntar la Estrella.

\- Y sí, técnicamente. Pero no soy fanática. Creo que solo me gusta estar al tanto de lo que pasa para charlarlo con Meli y... no sé, así siento que estoy más cerca a nuestros papás también.

   Violeta concluyó con una sonrisita tímida, mirando hacia abajo, como si creyera que era una boludez lo que había acabado de decir. Jazmín le volvió a agarrar la mano, con los ojos húmedos.

\- Yo te entiendo perfecto. Hace un tiempo, esta personita - le acarició el pelo a Flor con su otra mano - me regaló una remera del Bicho y me llevó a la cancha por primera vez. A mí, que, cada vez que me hablaban del orsai, preguntaba "¿y eso con qué se come?". Pero, bueno, ese día fue de los más felices de mi vida. Creo que el amor te hace amar no solo la persona, sino todo lo que a ella le encanta también.

   Jazmín concluyó mirando a Flor a los ojos. La morena le devolvía la mirada embobada y le dejó un beso tierno en los labios. Violeta las miraba a las dos, derretida también.

\- Son tan lindas ustedes. Se merecen estar toda la vida juntas.

   Flor enredó los dedos de una mano a los dedos de Violeta. Sentía un amor tan grande, tan puro, que crecía a cada segundo y era tan diferente a todo que ya había sentido. Y a Jazmín le pasaba exactamente lo mismo. Tenía un brazo alrededor de los hombros de Flor y no podía dejar de mirar a las manos unidas de las dos. Había una conexión tan fuerte allí, tan mágica, como la navidad misma, que nadie sabía de dónde había venido. Solo sabían que tal no se iba a ir jamás.

\- ¿Te podemos secuestrar y no dejar que te vayas nunca? - bromeó Flor, pero no tanto. Tenía ganas de abrazarle a esa jovencita junto a Jazmín y no permitir que se escapara.

\- Sí - habló Violeta simplemente. Las miraba a las dos con el semblante serio y dulce. Parecía que les estaba dando el permiso para que hicieran algo que ella todavía no sabía que Flor y Jazmín tenían ganas de hacer.

   Pasaron un ratito así, las tres contemplándose en silencio, como que teniendo una vislumbre del cuan maravilloso sería su futuro juntas.

\- Le regalamos una pelota de fútbol, ¿te parece? - sugirió Flor.

   Violeta sonrió, enternecida.

\- Ay, no les puedo mentir, le va a encantar. Cuando llegan en las donaciones, las pelotas de fútbol se terminan quedando con los varones. Es medio que inevitable.

\- Bueno, perfecto, entonces. Así yo aprovecho y juego un poquito con ustedes. ¿Vas a estar allá mañana a la tarde vos, no?

\- Sí, obvio. Ni loca me pierdo esa juntada. Pero para el jueguito no cuenten conmigo porque yo soy re mala, eh.

\- Ay, yo también - Jazmín le dio un high five a Violeta y señaló a Flor. - La crack acá es ella. Yo no soy capaz de correr y chutar una pelota a la vez pero ni en pedo.

\- Sí, Jaz es medio flojita - Flor se puso de acuerdo y las tres se rieron.

   Y la noche siguió así, llena de un amor único que desbordaba por cada risa y cada mirada dulce. Vieron los fuegos artificiales y el video de las mellis recién nacidas que le había mandado Carla a Flor. A la una y pico de la madrugada, esta y Jazmín llevaron a Violeta de vuelta a la parroquia donde vivía ella. Se despidieron con abrazos fuertes y varios _te quiero_. Esta vez fue mucho más difícil para las dos soltarle a Violeta que la primera vez, pero fue más fácil al mismo tiempo porque lo último que se dijeron fue _nos vemos mañana._

-

   Un par de horas se había pasado y Flor y Jazmín aún no habían logrado dejar de hablar de las nenas, de los paseos que harían, de las cosas que las enseñarían y de las ganas que tenían de llenarlas de besos. Sus ojos brillaban de la ilusión.

\- Ay, no puedo creer que no me dí cuenta de esto antes - soltó Flor de repente, claramente frustrada.

   Estaban sentadas lado a lado en su cama. La luz aún estaba prendida. No tenían nada de sueño.

\- ¿De qué no te diste cuenta?

\- De que mañana, bueno, hoy, técnicamente, es el veinticinco. O sea, nadie trabaja. ¿Dónde vamos a conseguir una pelota de fútbol?

\- Ay, es verdad - Jazmín se dejó contagiar un poco por esa misma frustración. - Bueno, le regalamos la pelota otro día. Total, oportunidades no van a faltar.

   Flor se mordió la comisura de su pulgar, pensativa. No se trataba del objeto en sí. Era esa interacción especial que se moría por tener con Melisa; una interacción que sucedería gracias a algo que a las dos les encantaba.

\- Sí, pero antes de darme por vencida yo quiero estar segura de que realmente ya no hay posibilidades - Flor agarró su celular, que estaba sobre su mesita de noche.

\- ¿A quién vas a llamar?

\- A Papá Noel - sonrió la morena, esperanzada.

   Jazmín se rió, al toque dejándose contagiar por esa misma esperanza.

\- Hola, pá - Flor lo saludó. - ¿Te desperté?

\- No, no. Recién llegué del hospital - contestó Mario. - Lucía y las mellis van a pasar la noche allá pero a la mañana ya van a poder irse a casa. Mariano se quedó con ellas. Rico pibe. Pero, ¿a vos qué te pasa? ¿Insomnio?

\- Y, más o menos. Mirá, va a sonar re zarpado lo que te voy a preguntar, pero... ¿acaso no tenés en tu bolso navideño una pelota de fútbol?

   Hubo un par de segundos de un silencio confuso por parte de Mario.

\- ¿Eh?

\- Es para una de tus futuras nietas.

   Mario se quedó otro ratito en silencio, pero se notaba que se había emocionado. Flor pudo escuchar la sonrisa embobada de su padre.

\- Ay, no digas eso a papá así tan de golpe que papá se desmaya. Me ibas a contar algo de eso en el deck, ¿no?

\- Sí. Es que con Jaz vamos a adoptar a las dos hermanitas más lindas del mundo - informó, con toda la dulzura que le cabía en la voz, mirando a su novia. - Violeta y Melisa se llaman. Después te cuento todo. Lo que pasa es que mañana a la tarde vamos a ir a verlas, a un orfanato. Y Meli, la más chiquitita, es loca por el fútbol, como yo. Y, por lo que tengo entendido, uno de sus sueños es tener su propia pelota de fútbol. Así que se nos ocurrió regalarle una hace un rato. Lo que no se nos ocurrió es que todo va a estar cerrado mañana.

   Mario soltó una risa puramente dulce.

\- ¿De qué te reís? - Flor se hizo la ofendida.

\- No, que la vida es hermosa - respondió el hombre con sinceridad. - Pero, no te preocupes, chiquitita. Mañana, a la primera hora, papá pasa ahí a desayunar con una pelota de fútbol bajo un brazo.

\- ¡Ay, gracias, pá! De verdad, sos lo más. Te amo.

\- Papá te ama mucho más. Y a Jaz también. Mandale un beso. Ah, pero, antes que cortemos, decime una cosa: ¿son de cuál equipo mis nietitas?

   Flor se tomó un segundo para apreciar a esas dos últimas palabras.

\- De Boca son.

\- ¡Ay! - Mario se hizo el dramático - Un cuchillazo me dolería menos.

   Flor se rió.

\- Bueno, acostumbrate a la idea, porque nosotras ya nos acostumbramos - miró otra vez a Jazmín y entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella. - Hace una hora que estamos acá, soñando despiertas con el día en el que las vamos a llevar a la Bombonera.

   Se hizo otro silencio cortito y cargado de emoción.

\- Van a ser tremendas madrazas ustedes dos - afirmó Mario. - Las amo.

\- Nosotras también - Flor le tiró un besito y cortó la llamada.

\- ¿Y? - preguntó Jazmín, ansiosa.

   Flor dejó su celular en su mesita de noche y se metió entre los brazos de la colorada, finalmente sintiéndose lista para irse a dormir.

\- Nos va a traer una pelota mañana, a la primera hora, y se invitó a desayunar.

   Jazmín se rió, besándole la frente a Flor y acomodándola mejor sobre su pecho.

\- Hay que amarlo a Don Mario, ¿no?

\- Y sí. No sé donde carajo nos va a conseguir una pelota tan temprano, pero, bueno, estamos hablando del cadáver resucitado que, hace poco más de un año, hizo que abrieran la Paternal y prendieran las luces solo para mí.

\- Es tremendo, la verdad. Y me asusta un poco, a veces, si te soy sincera.

\- A mí también me asusta.  

   Las dos compartieron un momento de risa.

\- Che, ¿y de qué se rió recién? Vos le preguntaste de qué se reía.

\- No sé - Flor suspiró, tranquila. - Él solo me dijo que la vida es hermosa.

   Jazmín le acarició la mejilla a su novia.

\- Tiene toda la razón del mundo - murmuró, y luego las dos se perdieron en un hermosamente largo beso de las buenas noches.                                                                 

-

   A las nueve de la siguiente mañana, Mario apareció a lo de Flor y Jazmín con una pelota de fútbol rosa y negra bajo un brazo, como había prometido a su hija. Flor soltó un gritito de pura alegría al verlo con el regalo de Melisa y lo abrazó.

\- Gracias otra vez, papi. Se va a poner muy feliz la nena.

\- Nah, se va a poner feliz porque va a estar con ustedes en este día tan especial, eso sí. ¿Y cómo anda mi nuerita preferida? - preguntó él, dirigiéndose a Jazmín, quien estaba terminando de acomodar el desayuno en la mesa. Abrió los brazos, luego de Flor haberle tomado la pelota y la soltado en el sillón, y la abrazó. - No me digas que Florcita te hace trabajar hasta en la navidad.

\- ¿Ves como es? - Jazmín le devolvió el abrazo cálido.

   Le encantaba a ella la relación que venía construyendo con su suegro a lo largo de esos últimos meses - le encantaba, sobretodo, pensar en él de esa manera, como su suegro. Mario era amigo de todos sus yernos; se sentaba con ellos a ver partidos de fútbol, les daba consejos. Sin embargo, la relación que él tenía con Jazmín era distinta, más dulce, más profunda. La colorada lo sentía, e incluso el propio Mario ya le había informado que pensaba en ella como su sexta hija, pero ella nunca se había vanagloriado con respecto a eso.   

   Durante el desayuno, Flor y Jazmín, sentadas lado a lado, le contaron absolutamente todo a Mario; sobre como le habían conocido a Violeta en la calle, sobre como la música de ella había tocado sus almas al instante, sobre las charlas que habían tenido las tres y sobre esa conexión inexplicable que crecía cada vez que ambas hablaban o pensaban en las chicas. Jazmín mencionó el sueño que Flor había tenido hacía un par de semanas, la "premonición" que le había venido justo antes del inicio de los trámites de la adopción, y Flor lo contó con más detalles a su padre.

\- Y entonces yo me desperté con la sensación de que esas nenas van a ser nuestras, y nosotras de ellas, por toda la vida - concluyó la morena, emocionada. - No puedo explicarlo. Nunca sentí algo tan fuerte.

   Jazmín le acarició el pelo, muerta de amor.

\- Yo, la verdad, me quedé con la piel de gallina cuando ella me contó de ese sueño - le dijo a Mario. - Yo nunca había creído que los sueños son capaces de prever el futuro, pero esa vez, sí, creí. Flor me hace creer en el increíble.

\- Siempre fue así medio brujita ella - comentó Mario, orgulloso.

   En seguida, las dos le mostraron a él la selfie que se habían sacado con Violeta la noche anterior, la foto que les había mandado Melisa y también la preciosa notita que la había acompañado.

\- ¿Yo estoy loco o esta lindura es igual a vos cuando eras chiquita? - le preguntó Mario a Flor mientras miraba la foto de Melisa. - En serio, díganme viejo senil pero yo tengo una foto de Florcita abrazada a Virginia en su fiesta de quince... creo que tenías unos once años vos... ¡y son igualitas! - se rió, emocionado - ¿Cómo es posible?

\- Somos dos viejos seniles, entonces, Marito - soltó Jazmín. - Para mí tienen la misma sonrisita tímida, los mismos ojitos café brillantes.

\- Y Viole, además de tu color de pelo, tiene los ojos verdes intensos como los tuyos - Flor "contra argumentó", como si estuvieran en una dulce batalla a ver quien se parecía más a sus futuras hijas. - Y de la pasión de ustedes dos por la música, ni hablar. Estoy segura de que hay tanta historia en aquel ukulele como en la guitarra que te regaló tu mamá cuando eras adolescente.

\- ¡Ay, mirá todas esas coincidencias! - Jazmín sonrió, derretida.

\- Nah, qué coincidencia ni coincidencia - Mario movió una mano. - Esas nenas estaban destinadas a ser de ustedes.

   La charla se extendió de tal manera que Mario se quedó a almorzar. Jazmín preparó algo rápido, pero no con menos amor.

\- Contanos ahora como conseguiste una pelota de fútbol tan temprano y encima en un feriado, dale - pidió Flor.

-¿No puedo ser simplemente el super abuelo que no comparte los secretos de sus increíbles hechos?

\- No - dijeron Flor y Jazmín en unísono.

\- Bueno, bueno - Mario se rió. - Yo la había comprado hace unos días, para las mellis. Como Lucía tenía fecha para el veintisiete, no se me ocurrió poner la pelota en mi bolso, junto a los regalos de ustedes. ¿Vieron que todo sucede como y cuando tiene que suceder?

\- "Lo que sucede conviene" - recitó Flor con dulzura, mirándole a Jazmín, quien le devolvió la mirada dulce y luego lo miró a su suegro.

\- Pero, ¿vos ibas a regalar una pelota de fútbol a dos nenas recién nacidas?

\- Y sí. Florcita aprendió a patear una pelota antes de que aprendiera a caminar - sonrió, nostálgico, mirando a su hija.

\- Sí, literal - Flor asintió, sonriendo con nostalgia también. - Uno de los primeros recuerdos que tengo de mi infancia es de él, arrodillado delante mío, a unos pasos de distancia, diciéndome "chutá la pelota, mi amor". Y después él me levantaba y me decía "¡Sos la campeona del mundo!".

\- ¡Ay, lo amo! - Jazmín llevó una mano a su pecho - Cero homofobía, cero estereotipos de género.

\- Yo también lo amo. Y no te preocupes, papi. Yo misma les voy a regalar una pelota de fútbol a las mellis. Esta familia va a tener un montón de nuevas campeonas del mundo.

-

   Después que Mario se fue de la casa de Flor y Jazmín, esta puso el regalo de Melisa en su mochila y ambas, agarradas de la mano, se fueron al orfanato donde vivía la chiquita. Estaban muy nerviosas, pero esos eran de los nervios más hermosos que ya habían tenido. Era el tipo de nervios que desaparecía completamente con un abrazo fuerte, el cual estaban seguras de que muy pronto se les iban a dar.

   Tras identificarse en la institución, a una de las monitoras, Flor y Jazmín le dijeron que habían venido a ver a Melisa. La monitora les preguntó de donde la conocían y, entonces, ambas le contaron brevemente el momento del encuentro en la calle con la hermana mayor de la chiquita.

\- Violeta nos dijo que se había escapado porque la separaron de Melisa - recordó Flor. - Esa parte no la entendimos muy bien. ¿Por qué las separaron? Me parece bastante cruel.

\- Sí, es muy cruel, la verdad - asintió la monitora con tristeza. - Pero no nos queda otra opción. Este local no es lo suficientemente grande para que alberguemos chicos de todas las edades, así que acá viven los de cero a doce años y, en otra institución, los de trece a diecisiete. Violeta se escapó cuando cumplió trece y, desde entonces, no la hemos podido encontrar. ¿Ustedes saben dónde está viviendo?

   Flor y Jazmín se miraron, algo inciertas. En parte no querían contarle la verdad a la monitora porque sería como traicionarle a Violeta, quien les había dicho que necesitaba seguir trabajando en la calle para juntar plata y adoptarle a su hermanita. Sin embargo, una jovencita de esa edad no debía tener ese tipo de preocupaciones en la cabeza. Además, Flor y Jazmín las iban a adoptar a las dos, justamente para que no se tuvieran más que preocupar por nada de ese estilo.

\- Sí, está viviendo en una parroquia cerca al hotel donde nosotras trabajamos - informó Jazmín. - Pero, ¿te podemos pedir que no digas eso a nadie? Nosotras las vamos a adoptar, a ella y a Melisa. Ya empezamos con los trámites y nos han dicho que el hecho de que queremos adoptar a las dos va a simplificar bastante el proceso. Mientras tanto, Viole no quiere volver al orfanato.

\- Bueno, no soy yo la encargada de las cuestiones legales - afirmó la monitora con una voz suave y empática -, así que no puedo decidir nada. Pero le voy a contar su situación a mi supervisora y entonces vemos qué hacemos con Viole hasta que se finalice el proceso de adopción, ¿sí? Ahora, ustedes vinieron a ver a Melisa, ¿no?

\- Sí, por favor - dijeron Flor y Jazmín en unísono, ya derretidas.

\- Síganme - la mujer las guió hacia el patio trasero del local.

   Había una canchita de tierra allí y Melisa perseguía, feliz, entre varios pibitos, una pelota de fútbol. Su pelo largo estaba atado en una colita. Flor y Jazmín, con sus brazos enganchados el uno al otro, sonrieron emocionadas al instante.

\- ¡Meli! - la monitora le gritó. Melisa dejó de correr en seguida para mirarla. - Vos tenés visitas.

   Entonces, Melisa movió mínimamente su cabeza y sus ojitos se posaron en Flor y en Jazmín. Su boca se abrió y ella la tapó con una mano. El brillo que dominó sus ojos podía ser notado a kilómetros de distancia.

\- ¡Ay, no, me muero! - empezó a correr hacia la pareja que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.  

   Ese abrazo triple, esa unión de tres corazones, generó una energía magnífica. ¡Habían esperado tanto ese momento! Las dos mujeres tenían los ojos húmedos bajo sus párpados cerrados. Sentían los bracitos de Melisa en sus hombros, apretándolas todo lo que podían, y la levantaron del suelo juntas. La sensación era de que habían finalmente reencontrado a una persona muy querida, a quien no veían hacía mucho tiempo. Parecía que se conocían íntimamente, de toda la vida.

\- Mi amor... - se le escapó a Flor en un susurro, mientras ella aún la sostenía junto a Jazmín.

\- Nos moríamos de ganas de conocerte - soltó la pelirroja en el mismo tono.

\- Yo también - Melisa afirmó y las miró, todavía en sus brazos. - Ustedes son aún más lindas que en la foto.

\- Mirá quien habla - Jazmín le tocó el mentón con su mano libre.

\- Sos preciosa - le dijo Flor. Ella y Jazmín la soltaron con cuidado. - Pero, ¿ya te llegó nuestra foto?

\- Sí, Viole vino tempranito acá y me la mostró - informó Melisa bajito, mirando, por las dudas, a la monitora, quien ya se había alejado de ellas.

\- Ah, la fugitiva - bromeó Jazmín. Las tres se rieron.

\- Ay, me hace tan feliz que estén acá - Melisa las abrazó otra vez. Ambas mujeres se arrodillaron ante ella, para que el abrazo fuera más cómodo, y le dieron varios besitos en sus mejillas. - Así les puedo desear feliz navidad en persona.

\- ¡Meli! - le gritó un chico desde la canchita - ¡Me dejaste solo en la defensa, che!

   Melisa se desenganchó de Flor y Jazmín para mirarlo.

\- ¡Ahora no, boludo! Estoy en algo mucho más importante.

   Flor y Jazmín se miraron, enternecidas.

\- ¿Nosotras somos el "algo mucho más importante"? - le preguntó Jazmín.

\- ¡Obvio!

\- Ay... - Flor le besó el dorso de una mano. - Bueno, y hablando de la navidad, nosotras tenemos algo para vos.

\- ¿Para mí? ¿En serio?

\- En realidad, quien te hizo este regalito fue el papá de Flor - aclaró Jazmín, mientras abría su mochila.

\- ¿Vos hablaste a tu papá de mí? - le preguntó Melisa a la morena, sorprendida como si no creyera que era lo suficientemente importante para que hablaran de ella a otras personas.

\- Nosotras hablamos de ustedes dos a un montón de gente - le aseguró Flor con dulzura.

\- Y ese montón de gente ya las adora - agregó Jazmín, sacando la pelota de su mochila. - Feliz navidad, pedacito de hermosura.

   Melisa hizo un sonidito de sorpresa y, por segunda vez, sus ojos y su boca se abrieron como platos. La chiquita sostuvo la pelota como si ella fuera el objeto más valioso del planeta.

\- ¡Ay, no me lo puedo creer! ¡Es hermosa!

   Entonces, Melisa soltó su regalo a sus pies y abrazó a Flor y a Jazmín por tercera vez. Ese abrazo se sintió distinto, más desesperado. La chiquita parecía estar emocionada.

\- Muchas gracias - dijo, con un hilo de voz. Estaba al borde de las lágrimas y definitivamente no agradecía a la pareja solo por la pelota. - Las quiero.

\- Nosotras también - Flor le besó el lateral de la cabeza.

\- Mucho, mucho, mucho - Jazmín le acariciaba la espalda.

  Era impresionante la manera que, con cada nuevo momento que pasaban con las chicas, la maternidad se les afloraba aún más a Flor y a Jazmín. No era algo que había nacido con ellas, sino algo que esas nenas las "inyectaban" y que ambas mujeres sentían que empezaba a correr por sus venas. "Las hormonas de la maternidad"; algo que literalmente las cambiaba como personas. Mejor dicho, algo que las hacía ser mejores personas.

   El contacto se fue rompiendo, despacio, porque otro de los chicos que estaban en la cancha se acercaba a las tres, curiosa y tímidamente.

\- Hola - lo saludó Jazmín, sonriendo.

\- Hola - respondió el chico, con cautela. - ¿Quienes son ustedes?

\- Ellas son Flor y Jazmín - Melisa las presentó a él. - Son... mis amigas.

   Antes de decir esas dos últimas palabras, la chiquita las miró, a ver si ellas la ayudaban a definir ese vínculo tan fuerte e inexplicable, que, de hecho, les parecía a todas mucho más intenso que una amistad.

\- ¿Tus amigas? - el chico frunció sus cejas, confundido.

\- Sí. Viole las conoció en la calle y les habló de mí. Son lo más, mirá lo que me acaban de regalar - Melisa volvió a agarrar su pelota.

   El chico sonrió.

\- ¡Wow, qué genias! Y encima está re llenita, no como las que tenemos acá.

\- Y sí - Melisa soltó una risita.

\- Y vos, ¿cómo te llamás? - le preguntó Flor al chico, quien les extendió la mano a las dos.

\- Santi, de Santiago.

\- Qué caballero sos - elogió Jazmín, apretándole la mano también.

\- Che, Meli, si querés volver a jugar, andá, eh. Nosotras nos quedamos acá como tus hinchas personales - le dijo Flor, volviéndose a parar y luego sentándose en un banco a unos pasos de distancia de allí. Jazmín se sentó a su lado.

\- No, pero yo me quiero quedar con ustedes y mostrarles mi habitación, si quieren verla.

\- Ay, obvio que queremos - Jazmín le agarró una mano.

   Melisa les regaló una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Genial! Santi, yo después vuelvo. Tomá - ella tiró su pelota a las manos de su amigo. - Les dejo la mía.

   Santiago miró a la pelota que había posado en sus manos, incrédulo.

\- ¿Posta?

\- Obvio. Esa que tienen ahí está tan vacía que se parece a un trapo viejo.

\- ¡Gracias, Meli, sos la one! - el chico soltó la pelota y corrió con ella a sus pies de vuelta a la cancha.

   Flor y Jazmín miraban a semejante demostración de generosidad con sus corazones desbordados de orgullo. Los niños que vivían en hogares como ese, claramente aprendían desde muy chiquitos la importancia de compartir.

\- ¿Vamos? - Melisa volvió a mirarlas.

\- Sí, señorita - Flor se levantó y Jazmín también lo hizo. Ellas, aún bastante movilizadas por lo que habían acabado de ver, se quedaron a cada lado de Melisa y la chiquita les dio sus manos.

   A cada segundo, la maternidad, que aún se estaba ajustando a los sistemas de las dos, les regalaba una nueva y hermosa sensación. Flor y Jazmín agarraron con todo el amor del mundo las manitos de Melisa, mientras sentían una fabulosa electricidad recorrerles el cuerpo. La familia que eran ya era evidente.

   Melisa las guió hacia una escalera y las tres subieron dos pisos hasta los dormitorios.

\- Yo también tengo algo para ustedes - informó la chiquita una vez ya habían entrado a una de las habitaciones. Había dos literas pegadas a una de las paredes más largas y cuatro camas individuales con sus cabeceras pegadas a la pared opuesta. Melisa caminó hacia la última de esa fila y las dos mujeres la siguieron, cautelosamente. - Esta es mi cama. Se pueden sentar, si quieren.

   Flor y Jazmín lo hicieron, mientras observaban a Melisa sacar, del medio de un cuaderno que estaba sobre la cama, un dibujito.

\- Feliz navidad - les deseó la chiquita.

   Flor tomó el regalo primero, delicadamente, y luego Jazmín la ayudó a sostenerlo. Se les desbordó la emoción al instante. Melisa había dibujado el mar, una sirena con trencitas coloradas en una pequeña isla y un hada morocha en el cielo. Se miraban y se sonreían, cerquita la una a la otra. Había un corazoncito rojo arriba de sus cabezas, ilustrando su amor.

\- Ay, no... - Flor susurró, mientras se le caían las lágrimas.

\- ¿Somos nosotras? - le preguntó Jazmín, igual de emocionada.

   Melisa asintió.

\- Viole me dijo que vos tenías el pelo colorado como el de Ariel y que vos - miró a Flor - eras más chiquita que ella, y cuando yo vi la foto de ustedes, me hiciste acordar a Tinker Bell, aunque vos no seas rubia.

\- Ay, vení acá - Flor la agarró y la sentó en su regazo, llenando de besitos una de sus mejillas. Jazmín se inclinó hacia ella e hizo lo mismo en su otra mejilla. - Te queremos infinito, ¿sabés?

\- Yo también - Melisa tenía uno de sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Flor y su otra mano sostenía con cariño la de Jazmín.

\- Y esto lo vamos a enmarcar para que adorne a nuestro living muy pronto - la pelirroja guardó con cuidado el dibujo en su mochila.

   En seguida, una mochilita simple, colgada de un gancho en la pared, al lado de la cama de Melisa, le llamó la atención a Flor. Ella miró alrededor y notó que había mochilas al lado de todas las demás camas también.

\- ¿Ustedes estudian acá?

\- Ajá - Melisa asintió, animada. Se ponía feliz contándoles lo que fuera. - Hay salas de clases abajo. Ahorita no las estamos usando porque ya estamos de vacaciones.

\- ¿Y a qué grado pasaste? - Jazmín le preguntó.

\- Al tercero.

\- ¡Bien ahí! - Flor le dio un par de besitos más.

\- Miren, este fue mi cuaderno este año - la chiquita agarró el cuaderno que estaba sobre la cama, uno cuya tapa tenía dibujitos de bicicletas, y se lo dio a Jazmín, quien tenía las manos libres.

   La pelirroja lo abrió y lo empezó a hojear con cuidado, sosteniéndolo para que todas lo pudieran ver. Estaba lleno de ejercicios de gramática y matemática básicas, que habían sido escritos en una hermosa letrita cursiva. A Melisa le gustaba pintar las líneas con lápices de colores entre ejercicio y ejercicio, para separarlos, lo que hacía que Flor y Jazmín se derritieran aún más.

\- Por lo que veo te encanta estudiar, ¿no? - comentó la pelirroja, orgullosa. El cuaderno era básicamente una colección de frasecitas claramente escritas por un o una profe, al lado de cada ejercicio corregido; "¡Muy bien!", "¡Hermoso trabajo!", "¡Seguí así!".

\- Sí, re. Pero me encanta aún más cuando viene Viole y me ayuda con mis tareas.

   Melisa informó eso algo melancólica. Significaba que Violeta no lograba venir todos los días, seguramente porque era bastante arriesgado para ella.

\- La extrañás mucho vos, ¿no? - preguntó Jazmín, con toda la dulzura que le cabía en la voz.

\- Un montonazo.

   Flor le besó la sien a Melisa mientras cerraba los ojos por el dolor de haber escuchado eso. En seguida, la miró de manera cómplice a su novia y le sonrió chiquito. Ya era hora de darle un poco de esperanza a esa chiquitita que tanto se la merecía.

\- ¿Y si te decimos que vos nunca más vas a tener que extrañarle a Viole? - Flor habló con una seguridad incuestionable.

   Los ojitos de Melisa se ensancharon y se volvieron brillosos otra vez.

\- ¿Ustedes hablaron con alguien de acá? ¿Viole va a poder volver?

\- No, no es eso, mi amor - Jazmín le tocó la rodilla con cariño. - Es que queremos llevarles a ustedes dos a vivir con nosotras.

\- ¡¿Quieren ser nuestra familia temporaria?! - la animación aún no se había ido de la carita de Melisa.

   Flor y Jazmín se miraron, confundidas.

\- ¿Y eso qué sería? - preguntó la morena.

\- Es que a veces se vienen familias acá que no pueden o no quieren tener hijos para siempre, entonces nos llevan a vivir con ellos un tiempito. Eso pasa mucho cuando se acercan los días especiales, tipo la navidad, el año nuevo o las pascuas. Viole y yo ya tuvimos algunas familias temporarias y es re divertido.

\- Bueno, por más lindo que sea eso, nosotras no queremos tenerlas solo en los días especiales - explicó Jazmín. - Queremos tenerlas en los días no tan especiales también. En todos los días y en cada día.

\- Queremos ser sus mamás - completó Flor suavemente, tocando la mejilla de Melisa con la punta de su nariz. 

   Hubo un silencio intenso, pero no incómodo. Los ojitos café de Melisa se fueron llenando de lágrimas de a poquito. Su labio inferior, separado del superior debido a la sorpresa, empezó a temblar.

\- ¿En serio?

\- Muy en serio - Jazmín confirmó.

\- ¿Querés eso? - preguntó Flor. 

   Melisa rodeó el cuello de Flor con uno de sus brazos y el cuello de Jazmín con el otro. Luchaba contra la corriente de sus propias lágrimas. Ambas mujeres le devolvieron el abrazo.

\- ¡Nunca quise tanto algo en mi vida! - se desenganchó de ellas unos segundos más tarde. Flor y Jazmín le secaron muy delicadamente las lágrimas de felicidad que le adornaban la carita, no queriendo realmente secarlas, pues ese tipo de lágrimas le quedaba hermoso a cualquier persona. Se rieron las tres. Era imposible calcular la cantidad de ternura y del más puro amor que había en ese momento. - Saben... es hermoso este lugar. Las monitoras son como nuestras madres. Nos cuidan, nos besan, nos abrazan, nos retan a veces. Pero, no sé,  yo siempre quise que Viole y yo tuviéramos una madre que fuera nuestra y de nadie más. 

   Melisa les contaba eso algo avergonzada, como si fuera un deseo egoísta y no un derecho humano, literalmente. Antes de que Flor y Jazmín le pudieran asegurar que no había absolutamente nada de malo en querer tener una familia propia, la charla fue interrumpida.

\- Yo escuché mi nombre. ¿Acaso hablaban mal de mí? - Violeta surgió detrás de ellas, hablando en tono de broma. Tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara. 

   Flor y Jazmín largaron un par de carcajadas mientras la jovencita se acercaba a la cama.

\- ¡Por fin, boluda! - exclamó Melisa, casi enojada. - Pensé que no venías más.

\- Vos sabés que yo siempre vengo - Violeta agarró la mano de Jazmín, que la invitaba a acercarse aún más, y ella lo hizo. Se sentó en el regazo de la cocinera, a quien el gesto le tomó por una de las más deliciosas sorpresas de su vida. - Hola. 

   A Jazmín se le desbordó un amor que, hasta ese preciso momento, ella no creía que un ser humano era capaz de sentir. Rodeó la cintura de Violeta con sus brazos mientras la menor hacía lo mismo a sus hombros. Sentía que había tenido esa jovencita entre sus brazos y sobre sus piernas toda la vida. Era como que una nostalgia con respecto a algo que nunca le había pasado, recuerdos muy intensos de cosas que no había vivido. Sin embargo, todo ese "pasado" que su cerebro - y su corazón, más que nada - estaba creando mientras ella y Violeta se abrazaban, era real a tal punto de que la hacía quedarse con los pelos de punta.

\- Hola, amor de nuestras almas - murmuró con la voz muy débil y dulce.

\- ¿Están llorando? - Violeta levantó tiernamente el rostro de Jazmín con una mano y en seguida miró a Flor y a Melisa, también emocionadas - ¿Qué pasó?

\- No, linda, no te preocupes - Flor la tranquilizó, señalando su propio rostro. - Esto es la expresión de la felicidad... más feliz del mundo. 

   Violeta sonrió, de hecho más tranquila.

\- A ver, cuéntenme. ¿Cuál es la felicidad más feliz del mundo?

\- Bueno, empecemos desde el principio - Jazmín respiró hondo. - Cuando Flor y yo llegamos acá, tuvimos que contarle a una de las monitoras de donde conocíamos a Meli; si no, no nos iban a dejar entrar. Y entonces le contamos todo. Como te encontramos a vos en la calle, como nos enamoramos de vos a primera vista y como nos hablaste de Meli. 

   A partir de la segunda mitad de la información, Violeta las empezó a mirar con algo de desconfianza.

\- ¿Ustedes le contaron donde estoy vivendo? - preguntó con cautela, en un tono serio, como si supiera la respuesta. A Jazmín le dolió el corazón asentir. Al instante, el cuerpo de Violeta empezó a tensarse sobre el regazo de Jazmín.

\- Sí, pero, pará, no te asustes - la colorada la miró a los ojos verdes, ahora, dolidos.

\- No, pero yo confié en ustedes - Violeta levantó un poco el tono de voz. Sus piernas ahora apenas se apoyaban sobre los muslos de Jazmín. - Yo les dije que necesitaba seguir trabajando en la calle para juntar plata y adoptar a Melisa. Si me agarran los del juzgado, yo no voy a poder seguir haciendo eso y tampoco voy a poder seguir viéndola siempre que quiero.

\- Vos nunca más vas a tener que preocuparte por nada de eso - habló Flor de una vez, dulcemente, meneando la cabeza. - Por juntar plata para asegurarte un futuro al lado de Melisa. Nunca más. 

   Violeta se quedó inmóvil unos segundos, confundida, pero en sus ojos ya se podía ver que estaba juntando las piecitas de ese rompecabezas.

\- No entiendo... - dijo despacio y bajito.

\- ¡Van a ser nuestras mamás, boluda! - soltó Melisa por fin, con sus ojos grandes y brillosos, sonriendo gigante. 

   Flor y Jazmín sonrieron también, contemplando la hermosa incapacidad de Melisa de contener esa felicidad dentro suyo un segundo más. En seguida, se pusieron a esperar por la reacción de Violeta. 

   La jovencita tragó saliva, volviendo de a poco a relajarse sobre el regazo de Jazmín, pero claramente seguía asustada. Las dos mujeres habían leído y visto videos sobre las llamadas "adopciones tardías" durante ese último par de semanas. Las nuevas familias de los chicos más grandecitos - los adolescentes - siempre decían que a ellos les había costado mucho mantener la esperanza de que algún día encontrarían un hogar. Decían que ellos veían los bebés yéndose de los orfanatos con una nueva familia y como que ya se habían acostumbrado a ser dejados atrás. O sea, la incredulidade de Violeta era perfectamente comprensible. 

\- ¿Cómo? - murmuró ella, con los labios temblorosos.

\- Sí - Jazmín confirmó, regalándole una sonrisa llena de dulzura y alivio a Violeta. - Por ahí va a ser un proceso largo, por ahí vas a tener que volver al otro orfanato ese del que te escapaste y quedarte allá un tiempito más, pero yo te juro que no vamos a dejar que ustedes se separen. Mientras no se finalice la adopción, nosotras vamos a llevar a Meli a verte, y traerte acá a verla a ella. Y vamos a llevarlas a pasear, a conocer a nuestra familia. A _su_ futura familia, que es un montón de gente. Todos así bien loquitos - se rieron las cuatro. - Y, cuando esté todo listo, ustedes van a poder irse a vivir con nosotras. Y quedarse... para siempre. ¿Qué te parece? Con Meli ya hablamos y le parece genial todo, ¿no? - miró a Melisa, quien seguía agarradita a Flor y asintió, sonriendo. 

   Las lágrimas deslizaban por las mejillas ligeramente pecosas de Violeta. A ella, como a todas, le quedaba hermoso el llanto de felicidad.

\- ¿De verdad no se van a ir nunca más?

\- De verdad - Flor le besó el dorso de una mano.

\- Nunca, nunca, nunca más - Jazmín también le confirmó, mirándola cada vez más profundo a los ojos. 

   Violeta se permitió derretir por fin. Soltó una bocanada de aire, tremendamente aliviada, y, con los ojitos cerrados, abrazó a Jazmín lo más fuerte que pudo. Le besó la frente y en seguida hizo lo mismo a Flor y a Melisa.

\- Ay, yo les juro... les juro que llegué a imaginarme algo parecido a esto en un momento, como que una fantasía, un ensueño rapidito, pero jamás pensé que...

\- ¿Que los sueños se pueden hacer realidad? - Flor adivinó y Violeta le confirmó. - Bueno, se pueden. Yo aprendí eso de esta personita acá. 

   La morena acarició algunos de los rulos sueltos de su novia y Jazmín se inclinó hacia ella para darle un beso tierno. Melisa, quien nunca las había visto besarse en vivo, sonreía, maravillada, hasta más no poder.

\- Yo siempre quise tener una mamá y ahora tengo dos - comentó, haciendo que Flor y Jazmín le comieran la carita a besos y sintieran que no dejarían de llorar esa tarde. 

   En seguida, bajaron las cuatro por la escalera, Melisa entre Flor y Jazmín y Violeta al lado de la colorada - todas de la mano -, y terminaron otra vez cerca a la canchita de tierra. Aquellos chicos aún perseguían la pelota de Melisa con la misma vivacidad de antes.

\- Vos todavía sos una fugitiva - bromeó Jazmín a Violeta, bajito, mientras Flor y Melisa hablaban animadamente sobre jugar un rato juntas. - No tenés miedo a que alguien te vea? 

   Violeta hizo un sonidito de desprecio y se rió.

\- Que me vean todos, a mí ya no me importa nada ni nadie que no sea ustedes tres. Me siento... invencible. 

   Jazmín sonrió, cerrando los ojos, y la abrazó, besándole la frente. Su amor por su familia crecía cada vez que respiraba.

\- Flor me dijo eso una vez - comentó, suavemente. - Pero soy yo la que siente invencible. Y esa sensación se me va a durar toda la vida.

\- Ya que se sienten invencibles las dos, ¿no quieren venir a jugar con nosotras? - preguntó Flor.

   Jazmín y Violeta se rieron.

\- Gracias, pero es otro tipo de invencibilidad - aclaró la menor.

\- Nos quedamos acá, inchando - Jazmín se sentó en uno de los bancos y Violeta se sentó a su lado.

\- Dale - dijo Melisa, de la mano de Flor, guiándola hacia la canchita. En seguida, informó a Santiago que ella jugaría en el equipo de ellos, contra "los sin remera".

\- ¿De verdad querés jugar vos? - preguntó el chico a Flor, como si le pareciera rara la situación.

\- Sí, ¿por qué no? - le respondió Flor dulcemente.

\- Sí, nene, ¿qué te pasa? - Melisa le dio un empujoncito en el hombro - Yo también soy una chica y te meto una goleada cuando quieras.

\- No es porque es una chica, es porque es adulta. Los adultos se cansan re rápido.

\- Puede ser - Flor se puso de acuerdo -, pero ojo porque igual estás siendo prejuicioso, eh.

\- Total - Melisa seguía defendiéndola. - Flor no se va a cansar. Jaz le dijo a Viole que juega súper bien. Además, me alegra un montón que esté acá porque... - levantó la cabeza y miró su futura madre a los ojos. Las dos se regalaron sonrisas cómplices y amorosas.

- ¿Por qué? - alentó Santiago, curioso.

\- Porque nos van a adoptar - contestó Melisa suavecito, aún sonriendo. Su felicidad parecía acariciar las palabras.

   El chico miró a Jazmín y a Violeta, sentadas a unos pasos de ellos, y su boca se abrió a la par de sus ojos.

- ¡¿Van a tener dos mamás?! 

   Melisa asintió. Sus ojitos café brillaban como si estuvieran adornados por lucecitas de navidad.

- ¿No es lo más copado del mundo?

   Santiago la abrazó fuerte.

\- Y sí.

   Flor soltó un lloriqueo puramente feliz. 

- ¿Ven lo que hacen? - miró a Jazmín y a Violeta, fingiendo indignación mientras señalaba el abrazo que aún no se había deshecho - Me van a matar.

   Jazmín y Violeta miraban a la escena, derretidas, y en seguida acompañaron, también con sus miradas embobadas, a Flor meterse en el medio de una docena de chicos que tenían la mitad de su tamaño. La Estrella empezó a correr, alegre, entre ellos como si fueran sus compañeros de partido de todos los fines de semana. Estaban empatados, uno a uno, Santiago las había informado, pero, a los cinco minutos de la incorporación de Flor, Melisa le pasó la pelota a ella, quien estaba a unos pocos pasos del chico sin remera que estaba de arquero. Flor lo miró fijo por un momento, como que desafiándolo, con la pelota bajo su pie derecho. La competitividad, tan característica de su personalidad, le brillaba los ojos. Sonrió, victoriosa, antes de chutar y sacar a su equipo del empate. La pelota rodó lejos porque no había redes en los arcos. Uno de los chicos se encargó de ir a buscarla.

- ¡Vamo' las pibas! - Melisa tiró sus brazos al aire y luego Flor la abrazó, levantándola del suelo. Se escuchaba la hinchada orgullosa de Jazmín y Violeta. Flor sentía una felicidad inhumana.

   Un par de minutos más tarde, la escena se repitió, pero esta vez fue Melisa la autora del hermoso gol.

- ¡Esta es mi campeona del mundo! - gritó Flor al cielo, mientras tenía la chiquita en sus brazos.

   En seguida, el cansancio le empezó a ganar a la Estrella, quien pidió un tiempito a Melisa y se fue a sentar al lado de Jazmín en el banco. La menor la siguió.

\- Creo que Santi tenía razón, eh - le dijo Flor a Melisa, quien seguía de pie, estirando sus piernas y tratando de recuperar el aliento. - Los adultos son más flojitos. En serio, me duele hasta el ciático.

   Jazmín y Violeta se rieron.

\- Pobrecita de mi punta derecha - la cocinera le besó la mejilla y le dio la botellita de agua que había traído en su mochila, justo para este momento.

- ¿Vos sabés lo que es un punta derecha? - preguntó Flor luego del primer sorbo.

\- No, pero me pareció que, cuando marcaste el gol, estabas un poquito más a la derecha.

   Las cuatro compartieron un momento de risa. Flor le pasó la botella de agua a Melisa y le besó a su novia en seguida, desbordada de ternura.

\- Dale, les metemos un par de golcitos más para completar la goleada y listo - pidió la chiquita, animada, pasándole de vuelta la botella, después de haberse hidratado también.

\- Hacelo vos, mi vida, porque la viejita de tu mami ya no da más hoy.

   Varios segundos de un silencio respetuoso siguieron esa afirmación. Melisa, Jazmín y Violeta se miraban, entre sorprendidas y derretidas por la preciosa palabrita de cuatro letras con la que Flor había acabado de intitularse. Solamente la propia Flor parecía estar ajena a todo eso; terminaba de tomar el agua como si nada hubiera pasado. Semejante naturalidad calentó el corazón de las tres. Flor había pronunciado esa palabrita como si hubiera sido la _mami_ de esas chicas toda su vida. Le dio la botella de plástico, ahora vacía, a Jazmín, para que ella la volviera a guardar en su mochila. El silencio, que aún se extendía, se sentía cargado del amor más incondicional del mundo.

   Melisa se acercó todavía más a Flor y se sentó en su regazo. Callada, le dio un largo beso en la mejilla. Flor sonrió de inmediato, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos alrededor del cuerpito de su hija. Ese amor infinito le hormiguaba todo el ser.

\- Ah, pero con esto se me va todo el cansancio - murmuró, como que en un tierno transe. - Dame otro.

   Melisa lo hizo.

\- Otro - insistió Flor y siguieron con eso hasta que las cuatro se entregaron a las risas nuevamente.

\- Yo también quiero - Jazmín se quejó.

\- Hay para todas - aseguró Melisa, inclinándose hacia su madre colorada.

\- ¿Sale otra selfie, ahora con las cuatro? - sugirió Violeta.

\- Brillante idea - Jazmín sacó su celular de su mochila y se lo dio a la jovencita.

   Violeta levantó el brazo para que todas, con sus sonrisas enormes, aparecieran bien en la foto.

\- Digan "¡Ay, mis madres!" - instruyó y cliqueó en el botón rojo en la pantalla del aparato una vez que la frase sonó en un unísono precioso.

\- Esta es la mejor navidad de mi vida - informó Melisa en seguida, suavecito.

\- De la mía también - concordó Violeta.

\- Y de las nuestras - agregó Jazmín, mirando a Flor a los ojos, sabiendo que ella compartía de esa misma opinión.

\- Y vamos a pasar infinitas navidades más, así, todas bien juntitas - les aseguró la Estrella. - Y cada una va a ser más hermosa que la otra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El primer momento de Flor y Jaz con Melisa también me hizo MUCHA falta en la novela.


	3. ¡A pedalear!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me alegra muchísimo que yo haya podido subir este oneshot en el Día de la Madre <3

   Lo primero que Jazmín escuchó al despertarse fue los tres amores de su vida charlando en el living acerca de algo que estaban viendo en la tele. Sus voces llenaban aquel hogar de amor de una manera que Jazmín jamás había pensado que una casa podría llenarse. Ella inspiró ese amor despacito, sonriendo, y caminó hacia el living.

\- Sí, es re linda la piba, pero no creo que se parezcan tanto - dijo Flor. Estaba sentada entre Melisa y Violeta en el sillón.

\- ¿Viste? - la chiquita miró a su hermana. Tenía una botellita de Danonito de frutilla en una mano. - No tienen nada que ver la una con la otra, boluda.

   Violeta meneó la cabeza, molesta.

\- Ay, ustedes están ciegas, seguro. Mírenla - señaló la tele. - Son igualitas.

   Flor se rió y Melisa revoleó los ojos a su lado.

\- Buen día - Jazmín besó el pelo negro de su hija menor y luego se metió entre Flor y Violeta en el sillón. - Buen día - besó el cachete de su hija mayor y en seguida los labios de su esposa. - Buen día. ¿De qué hablaban?

\- De vos y de como _no_ te parecés a Juli - respondió Melisa.

   Jazmín finalmente miró a la tele. Estaban dando el programita ese de Disney Junior que a Melisa le encantaba, Playground. 

\- ¡Chicas, es la versión morocha de Jaz, por favor! - Violeta insistió.

   Aunque no viera grandes similitudes entre sí y la joven con un vestido super colorido puesto, Jazmín se rió con ternura. Hacía tres días desde que las chicas se habían mudado allá; era el primer domingo de las cuatro como una familia que vivía oficialmente bajo el mismo techo. A la diferencia de su hermanita, quien les decía respectivamente _Mami_ y _Mamá_ a Flor y a Jazmín todo el tiempo, Violeta aún no había logrado dejar los _Flor y Jaz_ atrás. Varias veces había intentado hacerlo en los últimos días, como que obligándose. Las llamaba por sus apodos durante alguna charla, sin querer, y luego se corregía.

\- Tranquila, mi amor - le había dicho Flor un par de días atrás. - Todo bien si no te salen todavía los _mamá_ y los _mami_. Date tiempo.

\- Sí, relajate - había agregado Jazmín. - Cuando se te salgan, naturalmente, nos vamos a poner re contentas

   Tenía mucho sentido que le costara más a Violeta que a Melisa decirles _mis madres._  La mayor tenía seis años cuando murieron sus padres biológicos, mientras que la menor era un bebé de pocos meses. Los recuerdos que Violeta tenía de ellos seguramente aún eran - y seguirían siendo - muy vívidos, y Flor y Jazmín les tenían todo el respeto del mundo a esos recuerdos, a esas dos chicas que ya tenían una historia de vida tan especial.

\- Yo me quedo en el medio - informó Flor ahora. - Para mí se parecen un poquito, pero vos sos mucho más linda.

\- ¡Ay, qué aduladora! - Jazmín le dio otro beso, derretida.

\- Bueno, eso sí - concordó Violeta, sonriendo a sus madres. - Pero, para mí, ustedes siguen siendo hermanas gemelas separadas en el hospital.

   Jazmín volvió a mirar a la tele. La chica de pelo castaño y lacio cantaba una canción sobre sombreros y Melisa la acompañaba bajito.

\- Le escribo y le pido que hagamos un ADN, ¿te parece? - bromeó Jazmín.

- ¿Para qué querés otra hermana si las Estrellas te adoptaron hace un montón? - le preguntó Flor - Encima, ahora que sos la madre de mis hijas, jamás te van a dejar en paz.

   Jazmín sonrió. Le encantaban esos momentos en los que Flor, con una simple frase, la hacía darse cuenta de lo afortunada que era.

\- Tenés razón, no hay nada como ser una Estrella - le dio un tercer besito y luego les habló a todas en el sillón. - ¿Qué quieren hacer hoy?

\- Yo tengo que comprarme un nuevo inflador para mi bici - informó Flor -, así que pensé que podríamos hacer una excursión a una tienda deportiva que inauguró hace poquito a unas cuadras de acá.

-¡Me copa! - respondió Melisa, regalándoles una enorme sonrisa y exponiendo el par de hermosas ventanitas que tenía en la parte superior de su dentadura, a cada lado de sus incisivos centrales.

-¡Sí, re! - Violeta también sonrió, animada.

\- Bueno, y yo a ustedes las sigo a todas partes - se sumó Jazmín.

\- Entonces, a desayunar - instruyó Flor -, porque yo estaba acomodando el desayuno cuando nos quedamos distraídas acá, debatiendo acerca de la apariencia de Juli.

    Jazmín se rió y siguió a su familia hasta la mesa. Después que desayunaron, empezaron la caminata hacia el local de artículos deportivos.

   Ya habían hecho varios paseos las cuatro juntas, incluso antes de que las chicas pasaran a vivir oficialmente con Flor y Jazmín, y cada paseo era una nueva aventura, no importaba si iban al parque, al cine, al supermercado o al banco.

   Para Melisa, lo mágico de todo y cada paseo era quedarse entre Flor y Jazmín y tener sus dos manos agarradas por sus madres a la vez. A la diferencia de Violeta, quien había vivido parte de su infancia con sus padres biológicos, Melisa no se acordaba de haber tenido sus manos agarradas por _dos_ adultos al mismo tiempo alguna vez antes de que Flor y Jazmín entraran a su vida. O sea, nunca antes la habían levantado del suelo un segundo, justo antes de cruzar la calle, cuando el bordillo de la acera era demasiado alto para ella. Nunca antes le había dolido el cuello por mirar tanto hacia arriba y prestar atención a cada cosa que esas dos adultas decían mientras caminaban - su cabecita iba de un lado al otro, como si estuviera mirando un partido de tenis. Nunca antes se había sentido así de feliz y protegida. De hecho, "protegida" quedaba corto. De la mano de sus madres, Melisa se sentía invencible. Sabía que nada ni nadie en el mundo sería capaz de hacerle mal. 

   La nueva tienda deportiva era inmensa. Las cuatro pasearon, curiosas, por casi todas las secciones hasta que finalmente encontraron la de las bicicletas - Jazmín hizo una nota mental, una vez que pasaron por la sección de artículos para natación, acerca de comprarle flotadores de brazos a Melisa, para cuando aquella y su esposa llevaran a las chicas por primera vez a la casa de Tigre, porque seguramente se tirarían todas al río y la menor aún no sabía nadar.

\- ¡Ay, Dios mío! - exclamó una Melisa extasiada frente a una cantidad enorme de bicicletas de distintos tamaños, todas lado a lado. Flor estaba a unos pasos de las tres, frente a una de las largas estanterías, eligiendo un inflador. - Yo nunca he visto tantas bicis juntas en mi vida. ¡Estoy en el cielo!

   Entonces, la chiquita corrió, ansiosa, hacia una bicicleta de dieciséis pulgadas que estaba al final de la gran fila. 

 - Ni se te ocurra - advirtió Violeta, alcanzándola y deteniéndola de un brazo para evitar que montara en la bicicleta de color rosa. 

\- ¿Por qué no? - protestó Melisa, con una mano en el manillar.

\- Porque no queremos darles vergüenza a Flor y a Jaz. Portate bien - le dijo entre dientes.

   Melisa soltó un suspiro decepcionado, sus hombros bajaron y ella se apartó de la bicicleta. Jazmín observaba la escena con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa comprensiva. Empezó a caminar despacio hacia las chicas. Entendía perfectamente por qué Violeta le había dicho tal cosa a su hermana. Cuando estaban en casa, la jovencita aún se portaba casi como si fuera una invitada; todavía les pedía permiso a sus madres para hacer varias cosas, tenía un cuidado excesivo para no desorganizar nada y, si Melisa lo hacía, lo reorganizaba ella. Cuando iban al supermercado, Violeta no les pedía nada a sus madres, quienes tenían que insistir para que ella se llevara algo. "Dale, boluda, un chocolatito aunque sea", pero no siempre lograban que Violeta cediera. Tampoco la podían obligar a que se relajara con respecto a todo eso, pero no veían la hora de que esa relajación le llegara a ella naturalmente. 

\- Dejala - le dijo Jazmín a Violeta con dulzura. - Se puede probar las cosas acá, mirá. 

   La colorada señaló un espacio descubierto a unos metros de donde ellas estaban, separado del resto del local por unas puertas correderas de vidrio y ventanales. Era tipo un patio pero con piso colorido y encerado para que nada se ensuciara. Allí, había gente - en su mayoría chicos - andando en bicicletas, patinetas y jugando con los más variados tipos de pelotas. Muy probablemente no comprarían nada, solo se querían divertir, y no estaba mal eso.

   Los ojitos de Melisa se volvieron brillosos.

- ¿Puedo? - preguntó a sus madres. Flor, ya con un inflador en una mano, se había acercado a ellas otra vez.

\- Obvio, andá que te seguimos - respondió la morocha. 

   Melisa soltó un  _¡Yupi!,_ montó en la bicicleta que tenía rueditas de apoyo y empezó a pedalear hacia aquel espacio descubierto, feliz de la vida. Las tres se dejaron estar unos segundos más en el mismo lugar, sonriendo, derretidas, antes de, efectivamente, empezar a seguirla afuera. Se sentaron en uno de los bancos que había allí mientras observaban a Melisa pedalear entre unos cuantos chicos que parecían estar tan felices como ella. 

\- Qué lindo ver que ella les tiene ese mismo amor que tiene Flor a las bicicletas - comentó Jazmín, orgullosa, aún sin dejar de mirar a su hija menor. 

\- Ay, sí, me mata - concordó Flor con una mano en su pecho. - Y yo no tenía ni idea. Meli nunca mencionó nada, nunca me pidió que la dejara montar en mi bici. No sé, pensé que ni siquiera la había notado. 

\- Fue lo primero que notó cuando ustedes nos llevaron a su casa por primera vez - aclaró Violeta. - En un momento me dijo, bajito, "mirá qué linda la bici de Flor" y yo le dije lo mismo de hace un rato, "ni se te ocurra", porque sabía donde quería llegar ella con ese comentario. 

   Violeta hablaba con una sonrisita casi maternal en los labios, como si ya estuviera muy acostumbrada a las travesuras de su hermana. Seguramente ya lo estaba, de hecho.

\- Ay, ¿por qué no la dejaste que me pidiera? - protestó Flor en una mezcla de frustración y ternura - A mí me hubiera encantado dejarla a que jugara a la ciclista.

\- Sí, pero imaginate si ella monta en tu bici, se cae y te la rompe - contraargumentó Violeta. - No sé, no me gusta la idea de...

\- Ey - Jazmín la interrumpió tan suavemente como pudo, tocándole con cariño la rodilla descubierta. Estaba sentada a su lado izquierdo, y Flor, a su lado derecho. - Escuchanos una cosa. Ustedes no son nuestras invitadas, ¿sí? Jamás lo fueron. Aquella casa es tan de ustedes como nuestra. Lo fue desde el principio. Y todo que hay allá, los muebles, los objetos, _todo_ , es de ustedes también. Y si se rompe algo, lo arreglamos o lo mandamos arreglar y ya está. ¿No, amor?

\- Totalmente - Flor le acarició los hombros a Violeta, que se puso a mirar con atención a su madre morocha. - No la prives y no te prives a vos misma de los mimos materiales que a veces les queremos hacer. ¿Dale?

\- Dale - Violeta sonrió, pareciendo realmente estar dispuesta a intentarlo. 

   Flor le besó la sien y la menor se inclinó hacia ella, suspirando chiquito y cerrando por un momento los ojos. Parecía estar increíblemente aliviada, como si sus madres le hubieran sacado un peso de encima. Jazmín le acarició el pelo colorado y esa caricia protectora bajó hacia la espalda de ella. Seguramente, a partir de ahora, Violeta empezaría a sentirse aún más como la hija de las dos.

\- ¿Y de dónde vino ese amor que Meli les tiene a las bicicletas? - le preguntó Flor a Violeta mientras observaba a la chiquita, quien seguía con lo suyo. Ya había dado unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del local, siempre con una sonrisa enorme en su carita. Miraba casi todo el tiempo a sus pies, como hace toda la gente que está aprendiendo a pedalear.

\- Desde siempre fue loca por lo que sea que tenga ruedas y pedales - informó Violeta, algo nostálgica. - Se adueñaba de todos los triciclos que había en el orfanato. Un día, hace un par de años, llegó una bici parecida a esa en las donaciones de juguetes y Meli quiso aprender a andar en ella sin las rueditas. Se las sacó sola y algunos de los chicos la quisieron ayudar, pero la empujaron demasiado fuerte sin querer. Yo no estaba con ella en ese momento, pero me acuerdo que se raspó re feo la rodilla, no paraba de llorar. Fue un desastre, la verdad. Y lloró todavía más cuando le sacaron la bici. 

\- Ay, pobrecita, mi vida - soltó Flor, mirándola divertirse. En sus ojos había dosis iguales de ternura y compasión. 

\- Pero, ¿por qué le sacaron la bici? - preguntó Jazmín, casi indignada - Fue una rodilla raspada, nada más. En un par de días, seguro, estaba perfecta otra vez, ¿o no?

\- Sí, pero en este caso es más complicado porque, si le hubiera pasado algo más grave, no sé, tipo, si se hubiera roto una pierna y la tuvieran que llevar al hospital, allá les pudieran haber acusado de negligencia al juzgado a las monitoras del orfanato. O sea, "es mejor prevenir que lamentar". 

\- Sí, obvio - Jazmín asintió, con algo de tristeza. Unos segundos después, el brillo de una hermosa idea cruzó su mirada. Sonrió. - ¡Eu, doña ciclista! Vení. 

   Melisa obedeció, riéndose. 

\- ¡Me puedo quedar todo el día acá! - exclamó, una vez que frenó frente a su familia - De hecho,  ¿podemos venir todos los días?

\- No, nos echarían a patadas - dijo la colorada, divertida. - Incluso creo que, si nos tardamos un poco más, va a venir algún empleado a preguntarnos "¿Y qué? ¿No van a comprar nada, manga de pelotudas?" - Jazmín las hizo reír a las tres y concluyó en seguida. - Así que tengo una idea mucho mejor. ¿Querés una?

   La morochita le lanzó una mirada puramente inocente, con sus manos todavía en los puños d el manillar.

- ¿Una qué?

\- Una bici, tontita - respondió Jazmín, en medio de una risa dulce.

   Los ojitos de Melisa se abrieran de tal manera que se asemejaron a caninas de color café. Soltó un _¡¿Qué?!_ agudo y Violeta les agarró del brazo a sus madres, como si quisiera impedir a que alguna de las dos abriera su billetera.

\- No, no, no. Chicas, yo les conté eso para que sepan, nomás, no para convencerlas a que le den una bici.

\- No tiene nada que ver con convencernos, hermosa - le aseguró Flor dulcemente.

\- Seguro que no - agregó Jazmín. - Aparte, ¿qué te dijo Flor recién con respecto a los mimos materiales?

   La expresión de Violeta se suavizó, así como la presión que ejercía alrededor de los antebrazos de sus madres, que se redujo a un cómodo agarre.

\- Meli, andá a elegir una más grandita - instruyó Flor.

\- Sí, dale, porque esa te va a quedar chica re rápido - Jazmín señaló la bicicleta rosada. De hecho, las rodillas de Melisa casi tocaban el manillar cuando ella pedaleaba.

   La chiquita se quedó unos segundos más sentada en el sillín, con sus piecitos firmes en el piso, atónita. Luego, se bajó de la bicicleta, se deshizo en los brazos de Flor primero y, en seguida, en los de Jazmín. 

 - ¡Ay, las amo! 

\- Nosotras también - le dijo Flor en un tono muy azucarado. 

\- Mucho, mucho, mucho - le susurró Jazmín, besándole el pelo largo.

   Las tres por fin se pararon y siguieron a Melisa adentro, contemplando su felicidad ansiosa. La morochita empujaba, unos pasos más adelante, la bicicleta de vuelta al lugar de donde la había sacado. 

- ¿Y vos? - le preguntó Flor a Violeta, bajito, mientras caminaban.

\- ¿Yo qué?

- ¿Querés una? - completó Jazmín en el mismo tono confidencial, sonriendo. 

\- No, no, no - Violeta repitió, meneando la cabeza enfáticamente. - Ni loca, no. 

\- Dale - insistió Flor dulcemente, dándole un empujoncito con su codo. - Dejá que te hagamos este primer regalito como tus madres oficiales.

\- Ustedes me han regalado tantas cosas en este último tiempo... - Violeta también habló con mucha dulzura, mirándolas a las dos. Ya no rechazaba la oferta por un simple miedo a hacerlas gastar demasiado, realmente parecía querer decirles que ya no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz. - De verdad, todo lo que yo quise tener un día en mi vida, ahora lo tengo por partida doble. 

   Flor y Jazmín, ambas enganchadas a cada brazo de Violeta, ya tenían los ojos húmedos. Cada una le besó un lado del rostro a la jovencita, varias veces. 

\- Sos hermosa - le murmuró Jazmín. - Pero no te vas a escapar a que te regalemos una bici en tu cumple. 

   Violeta se rió. 

\- Bueno, en mi culple, vemos. 

\- Hasta ese día compartimos la mía, ¿te parece? - sugirió Flor. 

   Violeta finalmente cedió, asintiendo mientras sus ojitos verdes - imposiblemente idénticos a los de Jazmín - brillaban.

\- Me encantaría.

   Entonces, las tres volvieron a prestar su atención a Melisa, quien ahora tenía sus manitos en el manillar de una bicicleta de veinte pulgadas y de un tono claro de naranja. Tal tenía las cubiertas, los pedales, el sillín y los puños blancos y el cuadro adornado por varias florcitas coloridas. También tenía un pequeño canasto blanco, en el cual había un casco del mismo color de la bicicleta, blanco en sus extremidades y cubierto por las mismas tiernas florcitas.

\- ¡Me encanta esta! - exclamó Melisa, analizándola. 

- ¿Posta? ¿La querés? - le preguntó Jazmín, casi tan animada como ella. 

   Sin embargo, Melisa finalizó el análisis y miró a sus madres algo decepcionada.

\- Sí, re, pero... no tiene rueditas.

\- Bueno, es que es una bici de chica grande - explicó Flor. - Pero no te preocupes, no te van a hacer falta las rueditas. Ellas solo retrasan el aprendizaje, de hecho. Yo te voy a enseñar a andar en bici como me lo enseñó tu abuelo y vos lo vas a aprender sin esfuerzo, sin caídas y sin lágrimas, te lo prometo - finalizó acariciando un lado de la carita de Melisa, que se había vuelto a iluminar. La chiquita sonrió, agradecida.

- ¿Sin caídas? - indagó Jazmín, frunciendo el ceño -  ¿Qué método es ese que lo necesité toda mi infancia? 

\- Sí, yo también - agregó Violeta mientras su hermana montaba en la bicicleta nomás para empezar a familiarizarse con ella. - Tantas veces me caí y lloré antes de que lograra aprender.

\- Tal cual, pero creo que a veces el sufrimiento hace que la recompensa sea más dulce al final, ¿o no? - Jazmín reflexionó, mirando a Flor al fin de la frase, de una manera cómplice, amorosa, casi pícara. 

   Flor percibió la indirecta, sonrió por un momento con la misma complicidad y cruzó los brazos. 

- ¿Sabés que no? - contraargumentó con una sabiduría tranquila que le daba un tono precioso a su voz - El sufrimiento está sobrevaluado. Hay que dejar de romantizarlo, de hecho. El aprendizaje no hay que ser doloroso. O sea, ¿quién dijo que no se puede disfrutar de las cosas lindas de la vida sin haber sufrido para "merecerlas"?

   Nadie le contestó. Era una de esas reflexiones profundas que no necesitaban realmente una respuesta. Sin embargo, Jazmín se quedó pensando en tal reflexión un largo rato, mientras una calidez hermosa crecía dentro suyo, conmoviéndola. Con su sabiduría única, con su manera tan dulce de ver el mundo, con una frase, a veces con tan solo un par de palabras - un _te amo_ dicho en un tono distinto a todos los anteriores -, Flor lograba desintegrar varias de sus, hasta entonces, arraigadas convicciones. Era un poder que le emocionaba a Jazmín de sobremanera.

\- Ey - la llamó su esposa muy suavemente, una vez que la bicicleta y el inflador ya habían sido comprados y las cuatro ya estaban fuera de la tienda deportiva otra vez. Violeta y Melisa, riéndose continuamente, iban más adelante; la menor montada en su nueva bicicleta, pedaleando, mientras que la mayor sujetaba con firmeza el manillar y la parte de atrás del sillín, corriendo a su lado y ayudándola a equilibrarse. Estaban en camino a la placita que había cerca a su casa. - ¿Estás acá?

   Jazmín la miró. Caminaban despacito, abrazadas. La dulzura, la comodidad, la increíblemente hermosa  _cotidianidad_ con la que Flor le agarraba tiernamente la cintura hacía que la mente de Jazmín despegara de este universo. 

\- Sí, perdón. Me re colgué pensando en lo que dijiste. Lo del sufrimiento. Tenés toda la razón. Si nosotras no hubieramos sufrido todo lo que sufrimos para estar acá, juntas, ahora, este momento, este amor que nos tenemos, sería igual de maravilloso para mí. Porque vos sos maravillosa. Yo lo sé desde el primer momento que te vi. No fue el sufrimiento y el perderte una y otra vez que me hizo valorarte. 

   Flor tenía los ojos húmedos. Se mordió el labio y la besó tiernamente, vez tras otra.

\- Te amo - susurró entre beso y beso.

\- _Yo_ te amo. 

   Al cabo de unos minutos, las cuatro llegaron a la placita, que estaba casi vacía, por suerte - así Melisa tendría más espacio para dar sus vueltitas alrededor del lugar. Jazmín y Violeta se sentaron en uno de los bancos de allí, bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, mientras Flor principiaba su "clase" a unos pasos de ellas. Melisa se había bajado de la bicicleta para que su madre le demostrara lo que tenía que hacer. La miraba muy atentamente. 

\- Es lo más simple del mundo, mi amor - le aseguró la mayor, montando en la bicicleta y, al instante, sacando risas llenas de ternura del más profundo de ambas coloradas. - Vas a empezar con impulsos chiquititos, así, como si estuvieras andando en patineta, ¿viste? Pero vas a usar los dos pies. Empezá tan lento como necesites y vas a ver que en seguida vas a empezar a levantar naturalmente los piecitos. ¿Ves? Y vas a empezar a equilibrarte solita. Después, cuando te des cuenta de que ya podés quedarte varios segundos con los pies en el aire, significa que ya estás preparada para los pedales. Esto es lo que hace toda la diferencia. Equilibrio primero, pedales después. Casi todo el mundo hace lo contrario, y, bueno, no es imposible aprender así, pero lleva mucho más tiempo y es mucho más doloroso. Y no tiene que serlo. ¿Entendiste?

   Melisa asintió, maravillada. Miraba a su madre hacer curvas con la bicicleta alrededor suyo sin pedalear y le parecía lo más genial del mundo. 

- ¿Por qué yo nunca escuché hablar de esta manera de aprender antes?

   Flor frenó al lado de su hija y le contestó bajito, haciéndola reír. 

\- Porque la industria de las rueditas de apoyo es millonaria y quiere seguir siéndolo. 

   Estaba a punto de volver a pararse y dejar que la chiquita empezara con lo suyo cuando Jazmín se acercó a ellas. Tenía su celular en una mano y la cámara trasera de él apuntaba a Flor. 

\- Quedate ahí quietita un segundo más - instruyó mientras Flor también se reía, sonrojada y feliz. Más feliz que sonrojada. 

\- Que se ponga el casquito, mejor - sugirió Violeta. 

- ¡Ay, sí! - Jazmín se puso de acuerdo - Ahí me terminás de matar.

   Melisa fue la que sacó el casco anaranjado y florido del canasto de su bicicleta y trató de ajustarlo a la cabeza de su madre. No lo logró, obviamente, pero Flor lo abrochó bajo su mentón y sonrió gigante a la cámara, con sus ojitos achinados hasta más no poder. 

\- ¡Ah, listo, nunca estuve tan enamorada de vos en mi vida! - Jazmín bromeó, diciendo la verdad, mientras le sacaba un par de fotos a su esposa - Están para ser enmarcadas, mal. 

   Luego, Flor le devolvió a Melisa la bicicleta. Tal era de las que tenían los pedales plegables, para que los chicos no se arañaran las espinillas al empujarlas mientras caminaban, así que la morocha los dobló, para evitar que Melisa se lastimara.

\- Cualquier cosa, estamos acá, eh - le dijo ni bien terminó de abrocharle el casco, besándole la mejilla. 

   La morochita asintió y empezó a hacer lo que su mami le había enseñado recién. Empezó con impulsos tímidos, chiquitos, nerviosos, pero no menos ansiosos.

\- Mirá siempre hacia adelante, bebé - aconsejó Jazmín al verla prestar demasiada atención a sus pies.

   Melisa obedeció y, de a poquito, empezó a aumentar la fuerza y la confianza de sus impulsos. Se reía, orgullosa, casi emocionada, al ver que sus propias piernas se quedaban estiradas en el aire un tiempo cada vez más largo. Las tres en el banco, su platea, la aplaudían y le gritaban hermosuras para alentarla. 

- ¿De verdad que nunca te caíste mientras aprendías a andar en bicicleta, mami? - preguntó Melisa luego de haber completado su quinta vuelta alrededor de la placita. No se había caído ni una sola vez y el hecho la asombraba. 

\- Bueno, no es que nunca me caí. Me caí algunas veces, pero las puedo contar en esta mano, literal - Flor levantó su mano derecha. - O sea, estas dos, pobrecitas, se cayeron infinitamente más que yo, seguro.

   Jazmín y Violeta se rieron. 

\- Dejá de hacernos bullying - dijo la menor. 

\- Sí, no tenemos la culpa si nos han enseñado mal - agregó Jazmín. 

   Sentada entre las dos, Flor les dio un besito en la mejilla a cada una.

\- No, la verdad que no. 

   Y Melisa siguió con lo suyo, determinada y veloz. Ahora sus piecitos se quedaban mucho más tiempo en el aire que en el suelo de tierra y la gran sonrisa orgullosa era una constante en su carita. 

\- Tampoco abuses de la suerte, hija - le gritó Flor, algo preocupada. - Más despacito. 

\- No, todo bien, yo puedo - le respondió Melisa, no haciéndole caso a su madre. 

   Sin embargo, al tratar de hacer una curva pegada al muro bajo que rodeaba la placita, su alta velocidad no le permitió mantener el equilibrio y Melisa se cayó por primera vez a unos cuantos metros de donde las tres estaban sentadas. Jazmín corrió a ayudarla.

\- Ay, cosita... - murmuró Flor, afligida, con una mano en su pecho y la mirada fija en lo que había acabado de suceder. - Yo le dije que fuera más despacito. 

\- Bueno, pero no le pasó nada - la tranquilizó Violeta. - Además, si no se cae al menos una vez, ¿qué chiste tiene?

   Flor se rió, dándole una palmadita en el antebrazo. 

\- Mala. 

    Mientras tanto, en el otro lado de la placita, Jazmín también estaba afligida. Pensaba que se iba a encontrar con una chiquita desilusionada y quizás con lágrimas en los ojos, pero Melisa se reía a carcajadas, aún tirada en el suelo y con sus piernitas enredadas a la bicicleta. Jazmín no pudo evitar reírse también, aliviada, mientras levantaba con cuidado la bicicleta del suelo y en seguida a su hija. 

\- ¿Estás bien? ¿No te lastimaste? - Jazmín se puso en cuclillas delante de Melisa y empezó a sacarle la tierra de sus rodillas y de sus codos. No se había raspado ninguno de ellos, por suerte. 

   Melisa negó con la cabeza. Había un brillo incontrolable en sus hermosos ojitos castaños. Se abalanzó sobre Jazmín, abrazándola fuerte. 

- ¿Vos me viste? ¡Yo casi ni toqué el suelo en esa vuelta entera!

   Jazmín, desbordada de una ternura descomunal que la hacía emocionarse, le devolvía el abrazo fuerte a su hija. Era impagable notar lo orgullosa que estaba Melisa de sí misma. 

\- ¡Ay, si, bebé! Te vi, te vimos todas. No podemos dejar de mirarte. ¡Sos la mejor mini ciclista del mundo! Pero, ¿no querés descansar un poquito? ¿Mm? - Jazmín le acariciaba dulcemente la espalda - Nos podemos ir a casa a almorzar, después a la tardecita, cuando no esté tan fuerte el sol, volvemos acá, ¿qué te parece?

   Melisa se desenganchó de su madre.

\- No, yo quiero seguir un rato más, porfi. 

\- Dale - Jazmín cedió muy fácilmente, derretida ante esa determinación. Se volvió a parar y le ayudó a Melisa a montar otra vez en la bicicleta. 

   Los impulsos de la morochita fueron más suaves esta vez. La acompañó a Jazmín hasta donde estaban Flor y Violeta. 

\- Yo quiero intentar con los pedales ahora - le informó a su mami, ansiosa. 

- ¡Apa! - Flor sonrió, sorprendida, y se paró al lado de Melisa - Qué rápido. ¿Estás segura?

\- Muy segura.

\- Bueno - Flor desdobló los pedales de la bicicleta y tocó el derecho, que estaba más alejado del suelo. - Lo que tenés que hacer ahora es poner un piecito acá, presionar el pedal y este va a ser tu impulso esta vez. Pero solo apoyá el otro pie en el pedal cuando estés en movimiento, porque si no, te caes. ¿Entendiste?

   Las manos de Melisa se aferraron aún más fuerte a los puños del manillar, miraba hacia adelante algo nerviosa.

\- Sí, pero me da miedito. 

   Flor se rió con ternura, acariciándole los hombros a Melisa. Mantuvo esa mano entre los omóplatos de ella y puso la otra sobre una de las suyas, agarradas al manillar.

\- No tengas miedo, yo estoy acá. 

   Melisa la miró por un segundo y sonrió. La confianza que emanaba de los ojos de Flor le relajó los hombros a Melisa, quien en seguida hizo exactamente lo que su madre le había dicho. Flor la ayudó a equilibrarse durante un par de pedaleos y la soltó. Melisa pedaleó tres veces solita e hizo un hermoso sonidito de incredulidad, luego firmando sus pies en el suelo. Se escuchaban los aplausos y las felicitaciones orgullosas de Jazmín y Violeta.

- ¡Muy bien, mi amor! - Flor dio unos pasos hasta donde estaba Melisa y le besó varias veces la mejilla. -  ¡Lo hiciste! ¡Estoy tan orgullosa de vos!

   La chiquita se reía, con su carita sonrojada por el calor y por su inmensa felicidad también. 

\- ¡Otra vez!

\- ¡Otra vez, dale! - Flor volvió a apoyar su mano en la espalda de Melisa y a agarrar el manillar sobre una de sus manitos. 

   Sin embargo, esta vez, Melisa se desprendió fácilmente del agarre de su madre, sin que Flor necesitara soltarla. La morocha la observó recorrer varios metros solita, haciendo cautelosamente las curvas poco acentuadas del muro bajo de la placita. Melisa tenía una sonrisa que apenas le cabía en la cara. Esa enorme sonrisa se reflejó en los labios de Flor, quien en seguida sintió uno de los brazos de su esposa cruzarle la espalda. Flor relajó de inmediato en el abrazo de Jazmín, soltando un largo suspiro. 

\- No me lo puedo creer... - murmuró, emocionada. 

\- Creételo - Jazmín le susurró al oído. - Porque lo hiciste vos.

   Flor negó con la cabeza al instante. 

\- No, lo hizo ella.

\- Pero gracias a vos - afirmó Violeta, surgiendo a su otro lado. - A vos y a tu método revolucionario. 

   Flor se rió. 

\- Si es de alguien, es el método de mi papá. Pero tampoco es que sea un secreto de estado eso. O sea, sí, está bastante ofuscado todavía, pero hay gente que lo conoce más allá de nosotros. 

- ¿Podés dejar de sacarte los créditos por eso que hiciste que fue maravilloso e hizo que yo me enamorara más de vos todavía? ¿Mm? - al final de ese pedido increíblemente dulce, Jazmín le dejó un beso tierno y cálido en los labios. 

   Flor cerró los ojos y se sintió derretir. 

\- Dale - sonrió contra los labios de su esposa. 

   Cuando ambas volvieron a abrir sus ojos, Melisa estaba en el suelo otra vez, y, también otra vez, en el lado opuesto de la placita. Había frenado nuevamente, para descansar un poquito, y, una vez que había decidido volver a pedalear, su impulso inicial no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte, lo que la había hecho perder el equilibrio. Flor dio medio paso en dirección a su hija menor, pero Violeta le tocó la muñeca con cariño. 

\- Yo voy, mami - y corrió hacia su hermana.

   Un silencio respetuoso siguió esa última palabrita, que le había escapado a Violeta, deslizado, resbalado por sus labios por primera vez, sin ningún esfuerzo, sin ninguna obligación, dulce, amorosa. Jazmín la miraba a Flor sonriendo chiquito. Sabía exactamente lo que ella estaba sintiendo. 

\- ¿Vos escuchaste lo mismo que yo? - preguntó Flor, con su vocecita temblorosa por la incredulidad. 

\- Te dijo mami - le respondió Jazmín, cuya voz era miel pura. - Y más naturalmente que nunca. 

   Flor sonrió mientras sus ojitos brillaban de lágrimas. Le dio a su esposa un beso lento y profundo. Sentía que iba a explotar de amor. 

\- A veces siento que no me merezco a ustedes tres. 

\- Shh, no - Jazmín le dio un piquito, como que para callar a esos malos pensamientos. - No. Todas nos merecemos a todas. ¿Sí?

   Hubo otro piquito y Flor asintió. 

\- Sí. 

   Volvieron a sentarse, abrazadas, bajo aquella deliciosa sombra. Melisa había vuelto a montar en su bicicleta y ahora pedaleaba, llena de confianza, entre los juegos de la placita y los pocos chiquitos que estaban allí y que la miraban, como que entretenidos. Violeta corría a su lado, igual de feliz. 

   Sí. Definitivamente se merecían todo eso. Todas y cada una de ellas.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo soy Melisa en esta historia. Toda mi vida fui loca por las bicicletas (y por todo lo que tenga ruedas y pedales, básicamente), pero, a la diferencia de Melisa, yo tengo 21 años y recién estoy empezando a aprender a andar en bici, gracias a ese método "revolucionario" que describí acá. Todavía no he pasado de los dos pedaleos, pero mi día va a llegar :3


	4. Jugá como una mujer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En honor al mundial femenino <3

   Era deslumbrante ver a Melisa con una pelota en sus pies. A los nueve años, la nena de Flor y Jazmín hacía maravillas tanto en la cancha de fútbol de su colegio, como en la de su viejo hogar, el orfanato — que, de vez en cuando, todavía visitaba con sus madres y su hermana. El jardín de su casa no era el lugar más cómodo del mundo para jugar porque ella tenía siempre que tener cuidado con las flores de su mami, principalmente sus rosas rosadas — ese rosal era, para Flor, como que una tercera criatura. Sin embargo, era mucho mejor que no tener en casa un lugar al aire libre para jugar. 

   A veces, cuando llovía y sus ganas de jugar eran demasiado fuertes, Melisa chutaba suavecito su pelota, una y otra vez, contra ese lugarcito en la pared más ancha del living, justo al lado del hogar a leña. En algunos de esos momentos de ansiedad feliz, sus madres la veían y le decían cosas como “bajá un poco el entusiasmo” — porque sí que Melisa terminaba entusiasmándose —, pero, en la mayoría de las veces, Flor y Jazmín simplemente sonreían y la dejaban exteriorizar esa felicidad. Además, la chiquita era siempre muy cuidadosa; solo una vez, aún durante sus primeras semanas viviendo con la pareja, había derrumbado algo en el living con su pelota — el atril de Jazmín, que tenía tan solo un lienzo en blanco encima, por suerte. Después de haber pedido perdón a su mamá miles de veces (al que Jazmín había respondido un par de sinceros “no te preocupes”) y de haberla ayudado a levantar el atril y el lienzo del suelo, Melisa prometió a ella y a sí misma que eso nunca más se repetiría.

   Frecuentemente se iban al parque las cuatro, caminando o cada una en su bicicleta, tendían un mantel sobre el césped y, mientras se sentaban Jazmín y Violeta a compartir un mate, Flor y Melisa se posicionaban frente a frente, a un par de metros de distancia, para pasarse la pelota de la menor la una a la otra — ese era el plan favorito de toda la familia. Flor era íntima amiga de la pelota de fútbol, desde muy chiquitita lo había sido, pero Melisa era increíblemente ágil para su edad, tanto que a menudo le costaba a la mayor acompañar el ritmo de su hija. Cuando la pelota se le escapaba a la chiquita (lo que no solía suceder), ella corría y la detenía hábilmente bajo un pie en seguida. Para las otras dos que no jugaban nada de nada, era fascinante verlas en acción, la reina y la princesa del fútbol amateur. 

   La prenda de ropa favorita de Melisa era su camiseta de Boca — Violeta tenía una también, pero no se la ponía tanto simplemente porque no era tan fanática. Si pudiera, se iría a cualquier lado con ella y sus botines rosados puestos. Se sentía importante, imponente así, estando casi uniformada. Sin embargo, se sintió aún más importante e imponente cuando vio el regalo que tenía su abuelo para ella la última navidad. Era un uniforme completo, medias incluso, de la selección. La camiseta era de número diez y, atrás, Mario había mandado estampar _Estrella del Río._ Melisa abrió sus grandes ojos café y su boca hasta más no poder mientras sostenía la camiseta de rayas celestes y blancas con un extremo cuidado. Nunca había tenido una y le parecía la más linda del mundo. 

— ¡Ay, me muero, me muero, me muero! — repetía. 

   Su familia contemplaba, enternecida, esa mezcla de sorpresa y felicidad. 

— Che, ¿no era que solo el primer apellido iba en las camisetas? — Jazmín se rascó la cabeza con un dedo índice, confundida.

— Y, teóricamente sí, pero bueno, no pude dejarte afuera — respondió Mario, señalando la colorada. — Para mí sus apellidos suenan como una unidad, qué sé yo.

— Sí, para mí también — concordó Flor, mirándola enamorada y acercándose a ella por encima de la cabeza de Melisa, quien estaba sentada entre ellas en la larga mesa, formada por varias mesitas en el deck del hotel, para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

   Melisa sonrió, mirando hacia arriba un segundo, y en seguida miró a su abuelo, quien estaba sentado al lado de Flor.

— A mí también me encanta que estén los dos apellidos. ¡Es hermoso todo! Gracias, abu. 

— Es para que te prepares para junio — le dijo Mario. 

   Melisa frunció el ceño. 

— ¿Qué hay en junio?

— Y, el mundial femenino en Francia — Mario sonrió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. 

   Otra vez, Melisa abrió sus ojos brillantes y su boca hasta más no poder. Soltó un _¡¿Qué?!_ agudo, mirando a todos en la mesa como que esperando una confirmación. 

— ¡¿Hay mundiales de chicas?!

— ¿No sabías, bebé? — le preguntó Jazmín, con las manos cariñosamente en sus hombros. 

— ¡No! — exclamó la chiquita, aún estupefacta. 

— Pero, pará, sabés que las pibas también juegan como profesionales, ¿no? — le preguntó Violeta, al lado de Jazmín.

— Sí, sé, pero creía que solo jugaban en las Olimpiadas. No sabía que había mundiales de chicas.

— Y, sí — Flor confirmó, feliz de poder informarle eso. — Hay mundiales, Copa América. Todo lo que tienen los varones, nosotras también tenemos.

— ¿Y por qué nadie habla de eso? — había una indignación dolida en la voz de Melisa. 

   Hubo unos segundos de un silencio algo incómodo.

— Y, por el machismo, mi amor — informó Flor con tristeza esta vez. — La gente cree que el fútbol femenino no genera tanto entusiasmo, o sea, lucro.

   Melisa ya sabía, en teoría, qué era el machismo. Sabía que el sueldo de la mayoría de las mujeres aún era menor que el de los hombres que desempeñaban la misma función, sabía que las mujeres tenían miedo a salir solas por la calle de noche por los posibles acosos. Sabía qué significaba el pañuelo verde. Sabía todo eso porque se lo habían explicado sus madres a ella. Las cuatro ya habían ido dos veces a la marcha del 8 de marzo, con pañuelos verdes atados alrededor de sus cuellos, de sus muñecas o al alza más pequeña de sus mochilas. Ya habían cantado, a gritos felices, _se cuidan, se cuidan, se cuidan los machistas, la América Latina va a ser toda feminista_. Sin embargo, Melisa aún no había sentido el machismo en su propia piel. Creía que no, por lo menos. No se acordaba de haber sido prohibida de hacer algo por ser una chica alguna vez en su vida. Tenía como más claro ejemplo los miles de partidos de fútbol que había jugado con sus compañeros en el orfanato. Entre ellos, en la canchita de tierra, ella siempre se había sentido muy acogida, no importaba si, en la mayoría de las veces, era la única chiquita entre una docena de pibes, muchos, incluso, más grandes que ella. 

   Lo que Melisa no se acordaba, o más bien, todavía no se daba cuenta totalmente, era que, en el colegio, al principio, la cosa había sido distinta. A la diferencia de en el orfanato, donde, a veces, algunas chicas más allá de Melisa se metían entre los chicos a jugar y no pasaba nada, la cancha que había en el patio del colegio como que pertenecía a los varones. Era una regla implícita. Solo a dos de las compañeras de Melisa, Clarice y Renata, les gustaba el fútbol y ellas no se atrevían a meterse entre los varones. Jugaban con su propia pelota en un rincón del patio alejado de la cancha — lo que a Melisa le daba pena, porque eran muy buenas, no había motivo para que se aislaran de esa manera. Debido a una afinidad casi instantánea, Melisa había pasado sus primeros meses en el colegio jugando solamente con ellas.

— Es que mirá como juegan — había dicho Clarice hacía año y medio, respondiendo al “¿Por qué ustedes nunca jugaron en la cancha?” de Melisa. — Son rinocerontes. 

   Melisa se había reído. Algunos de ellos eran muy malos, la verdad. Solo sabían correr, escupir en el suelo y gritar insultos para hacerse los machitos. Se les escapaba la pelota al derecho y al revés. Pateaban más sus espinillas que ella, de hecho.

   Al cabo de esos primeros meses de Melisa en el colegio, uno de los chicos se había acercado a ella durante el recreo. Sus amigas no habían ido a clase y ella estaba solita.

— Che, ¿no querés jugar? — le había preguntado él — Necesitamos alguien más en la defensa. 

   Melisa había sonreído y aceptado al instante. Extrañaba jugar en un equipo de verdad. Sin embargo, la mirada amigable del pibito que se le había acercado a hablarle había sido de las únicas miradas verdaderamente amigables con las que Melisa se había cruzado en aquella cancha aquel día. Los demás chicos la habían mirado con una gran desconfianza, una frialdad que le atravesaba el pecho, como que preguntándose “¿Qué hace ella acá?”. Casi no le habían pasado la pelota y, al final del partido, Melisa había tenido ganas de llorar. Era esa sensación horrible de no pertenecer a un lugar lleno de varones que Melisa todavía no sabía que era una forma velada del machismo. Había creído simplemente que llevaba tiempo hasta que uno se sintiera como que en casa en un lugar nuevo.

   Al otro día, Melisa había insistido a que sus amigas fueran a jugar con ella en la cancha.

— Se siente re feo ser la única piba allá, dale — se había justificado. 

   Pero las chicas habían meneado sus cabezas con vehemencia. En sus miradas había más que un mero desprecio por la manera descuidada que aquellos chicos jugaban; había miedo. Miedo a que las empujaran, miedo a que les patearan las espinillas, miedo a que les gritaran si hicieran algo mal, como si fueran los seres humanos más estúpidos del planeta.

   Así que Melisa siguió siendo la única chica en la cancha. Encaraba sus propios miedos cada día y cada día conquistaba un poquito más del respeto y de la admiración de aquellos pibes. Le costó, igual. Muchísimo. El doble, el triple de lo que se había imaginado que le costaría. Pero, unos cuantos empujones y patadas en sus espinillas después, lo logró. Todos — o casi todos — que, hacía año y medio, la miraban con envidia tras cada uno de sus goles, hoy en día la abrazaban y le decían campeona. 

   El 7 de junio amaneció soleado y Melisa se despertó feliz de la vida. Se puso su camiseta de la selección por encima de un fino buzo de lana pues hacía frío. Su profesora entró al aula con una larga sonrisa en la cara y unas cuantas hojas de papel en un brazo. 

— A ver, ¿qué día es hoy? — preguntó la mujer a sus alumnos tras saludarlos.

— ¡Viernes! — respondió la mayoría en unísono, Melisa incluso.

— Mm, sí, pero, ¿qué más?

— El 7 de junio — dijeron algunos.

— Hay una cosa más — instigó la profesora y en seguida sus ojos se movieron hacia el centro del aula y encontraron los de Melisa, como si ella fuera la clave para ese enigma.

   La chiquita finalmente se dio cuenta y llenó sus pulmones de aire para responder, con una gran y orgullosa sonrisa.

— ¡Hoy empieza el mundial femenino!

   La sonrisa de Melisa se reflejó en los labios de su profesora. 

— ¡Muy bien, Melisa! Y veo que no ves la hora de empezar a alentar a las pibas vos, ¿no?

   Melisa confirmó con la cabeza, sonriendo gigante aún.

— Bueno, ¿quién acá ha escuchado hablar del mundial femenino en este último tiempo? — volvió a preguntar la profesora. Todos levantaron un brazo. — Bien. ¿Y quien va a acompañarlo por la tele?

   Muy pocos brazos siguieron levantados, entre ellos el de Melisa, los de Clarice y Renata y los de algunos de los pibitos que compartían la cancha con la morochita casi todos los recreos.

— Ah — soltó la profesora, sonriendo chiquito, como si ya lo esperara. — ¿Y por qué la mayoría de ustedes no lo va a acompañar? A ver, Gabriel — la mujer dirigió su mirada al fondo del aula y sus ojos se posaron en los de uno de los chicos que no había levantado su brazo. 

   Gabriel se encogió de hombros.

— El fútbol de chicas no me hace gracia — respondió con una voz tranquila y apática.

   Melisa revoleó sus ojos ni bien terminó de escucharlo. Gabriel también jugaba con ella, pero era literalmente el único pibe que nunca la había abrazado tras uno de sus goles; nunca la había felicitado por una buena jugada en general; ni siquiera había sonreído alguna vez a ella. De hecho, en ese año y medio, los dos no habían intercambiado más que unas pocas y secas palabras durante algún partido. Eso nunca le había importado realmente a Melisa, a punto de hacer que se enojara, pero ahora, ella no pudo no tomar esa corta frase como una ofensa personal. Se dio la vuelta en la silla de su escritorio y lo miró. 

— Pero, no son payasas. No están allá para hacerte gracia a vos.  

   El grupo compartió un momento de risa. Hasta la profesora tuvo que contener la suya con una mano. Melisa sonreía internamente, victoriosa, pero lo miraba seria. Gabriel le devolvía una mirada dura, llena de rabia. Tenía los labios arrugados. Había un lápiz en su puño derecho cerrado y él parecía tener ganas de romperlo.

— Bueno, bueno — dijo la profesora por fin, tratando de aquietarles a sus alumnos. — A ver, Gabriel. ¿Por qué no te hace gracia el fútbol femenino?

— Porque casi nadie lo ve. Hay mucho menos gente con quien charlar sobre eso. Y a mí me gusta charlar con la gente de los partidos que yo veo. 

   La mujer asintió, arqueando mínimamente sus cejas, como si hubiera llegado justamente donde había querido llegar.

— ¿Y por qué “casi nadie” ve los partidos de fútbol femenino? ¿Por qué, aún hoy en día, la mayoría de la gente no es tan apasionada de él como es del fútbol masculino?

   Silencio. 

— Por el machismo — respondió Melisa, acordándose de las palabras de su mami en la última navidad. 

   La profesora la miró llena de un orgullo dulce, amoroso. Le sonrió tal vez algo sorprendida por escuchar a una chica tan joven pronunciar esa palabra como si conociera su significado de una manera muy íntima.

— Exactamente.

   Luego, empezó a entregarles a cada uno de los chicos un par de hojas grapadas. En ellas, había un texto intitulado _El deporte rey también es de las mujeres._ El corazón de Melisa empezó a acelerar de felicidad. En la primera hoja, había una pequeña foto de la selección femenina de Estados Unidos, que se había llevado la copa del mundo al final del Mundial de Canadá 2015. 

— ¿Quién quiere empezar a leer? — preguntó la profesora. 

   Melisa levantó al instante su brazo lo más alto que pudo. 

— Melisa — la mujer asintió suavemente, sonriendo, como si pensara que nadie más allí mereciera tanto empezar semejante lectura como la pequeña morocha.

— “El Mundial femenino de fútbol aún mantiene una enorme distancia con el masculino” — Melisa empezó a leer, clara y elocuentemente, sin nervios, otra vez feliz de la vida. — “Pese el crecimiento exponencial que ha experimentado en los últimos años, la extensa brecha todavía se hace presente y se ve reflejada en el Mundial de Francia 2019”. 

   El texto era compuesto por varios párrafos cortitos, así que todo el grupo pudo leer algo de él e interiorizarlo. Hablaba principalmente de las enumerables desigualdades que había entre hombres y mujeres en el mundo del fútbol.

— “Aunque la FIFA haya aumentado significativamente la inversión del torneo a 50 millones de dólares, esta queda muy corta si la comparamos a los 791 millones que destinó la federación a la edición masculina de Rusia 2018” — leyó una chica en un momento y en seguida agregó un “¡Qué horror!”, describiendo perfectamente lo que habían sentido casi todas las personitas de aquel grupo al enterarse de eso.

   Sin embargo, el texto también hablaba de cosas buenas, como del tricampeonato de Estados Unidos, de la delantera de Brasil, Marta, quien se había ganado seis premios de mejor futbolista del mundo, entre hombres y mujeres, y de lo unidas que eran las futbolistas en general con respecto a resistir y a protestar por más reconocimiento. 

— Y, ahora, que cierre con broche de oro nuestra amante del fútbol más apasionada — la profesora señaló a Melisa. 

   La enorme sonrisa seguía en los labios de la morochita. El elogio la hizo sonrojar bastante y ponerse algo nerviosa por primera vez, pero empezó a leer nuevamente, ahora el último párrafo. Sus manitos temblaban ligeramente. 

— “Pero, a pesar de todo, el fútbol femenino continúa. La emoción, la magia, la pasión por representar a un país y la adrenalina persistirán, más allá de cualquier desigualdad. Por eso, el Mundial Femenino de Francia demostrará, más que nada, a partir de este viernes, que el deporte rey, sin dudas, también es de las mujeres”. 

   Hubo unos segundos de un silencio respetuoso. El corazón de Melisa estaba muy calentito. Ella se sentía tan bien representada por ese texto, tan acogida por esa profesora tan increíble, que tenía los ojitos húmedos.

— Muy bien — dijo la mujer suavecito, a nadie en particular pero mirándola a Melisa y entendiendo su emoción. — Para empezar, quiero que marquen ahí los verbos conjugados en el presente de indicativo y, más que nada, que reflexionen acerca de lo que han acabado de leer.

   Melisa agarró su marcador de color naranja y empezó a hacer la tarea, igual de entusiasmada.

   A las diez en punto, se encontraba en el patio utilizando toda su artillería para convencerlas a Clarice y a Renata a que jugaran con ella en la cancha por lo menos una vez en sus vidas. 

— Mi mami siempre me dice que nosotras, las mujeres, tenemos que ocupar todos los espacios. Así que, ocupen ese espacio que es de ustedes también — señaló la cancha que, lentamente, se empezaba a llenar de chicos de grupos distintos. — ¡Dale, hoy empieza el mundial femenino! ¡Honremos a las pibas, che!

— ¡Dale, dale, dale! — concordó Renata — Nomás porque hoy es un día especial. 

— A mí me dan ganas de ocupar ese lugar todos los días, la verdad, gracias aquel texto — informó Clarice. 

— ¡Empieza el matriarcado! — exclamó Melisa, pronunciando la Z con la puntita de su lengua entre los dientes, como los españoles. 

   Las tres se rieron, chocaron sus palmas en el aire y caminaron hacia la cancha. La mayoría de los chicos recibió amigablemente a las recién llegadas que traía Melisa. De hecho, solamente uno de ellos las miró aún con los labios arrugados de rabia, desde el otro lado de la cancha; Gabriel. Él a veces jugaba en el mismo equipo que Melisa, a veces no — eso solía pasar, uno no se quedaba siempre en un mismo equipo. Otra vez, eso nunca le había importado realmente a ella, pero ahora, era como que simbólico que él no quisiera ser parte de su equipo.

   El partido empezó super bien. Ver las caritas de dos chicas entre tantos varones, después de tanto tiempo, también era muy simbólico para Melisa. Revolucionario, incluso. La morochita jamás les podría explicar la dimensión de su felicidad y hasta de su alivio por tenerlas allí por fin. Sin embargo, esa sensación hermosa le duró relativamente poco. En un momento del partido, Gabriel ejecutó esa jugada que era la especialidad de la mayoría de aquellos pibes; la patada en la espinilla ajena. Su víctima fue Clarice, quien tenía la pelota. La chica se cayó mientras agarraba con ambas manos su pierna lastimada y su rostro se retorcía de dolor. Melisa corrió a ayudarla.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó suavecito con una mano en su mejilla, una vez que la tenía parada delante suyo nuevamente. 

   Solo cuando Clarice asintió, Melisa miró a Gabriel. De hecho, lo empujó con ambas manos en sus hombros, haciendo que el chico diera un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué te pasa, nene? 

   Gabriel levantó sus manos.

— Fue sin querer. Yo le quería tomar la pelota, nada más.

   Melisa soltó una risita irónica. 

— Yo te creería si lo hubieras hecho cualquier otro día antes de hoy, ¿sabés? Pensaría que la pateaste simplemente porque jugás re mal. Pero después que nos dijiste qué pensás de las pibas en la cancha de fútbol, ya no te creo. O sea, jugás re mal, pero lo hiciste a propósito. 

   Gabriel la miraba impasible.

— No me importa si me crees o no. Lo que pasa es que va a ser mejor que tu amiguita se vaya si va a seguir siendo así de sensible.

   Melisa lo miró como si no pudiera entenderlo. De hecho no entendía como podía haber en el mundo alguien así. 

— ¿Vos tenés problemitas o qué? — le preguntó. Era algo que había tenido en su garganta desde hacía mucho. 

   Esta vez fue Gabriel quien soltó una risa irónica. Le dio la espalda y se acercó aún más a un chico de otro grupo que estaba a su lado. 

— Ella es la hija de las marimachos, ¿y soy yo el que tiene problemitas? — le dijo a él bajito, pero en ese tono repugnante que utilizaba la gente tóxica cuando _quería_ que alguien más escuchara algo cruel. 

   Y Melisa lo escuchó perfectamente. Había un silencio casi mortal alrededor de ellos, como si los demás chicos presintieron una pelea. Y ella tenía ganas de pelear, más que nunca. Sentía su sangre ardiente corriendo por sus venas hasta las yemas de sus dedos. Cerró sus manos y mantuvo sus puños pegados a sus muslos. 

— ¿Perdón? Yo estoy acá, decímelo a la cara. ¿O sos así de cobarde?

   Gabriel volvió a mirarla con la misma irritante tranquilidad en sus facciones. 

— Yo decía que, cuando seas grande, vas a ser una marimacho como tus mamis.

   Solo se escuchaba la respiración pesada y furiosa de Melisa en aquel patio. No le molestaba que le dijeron marimacho. De hecho, era la primera vez que lo decían a ella y de verdad que no le molestaba. Lo que sí le molestaba era que él les había metido a sus madres en el medio de todo eso. Ellas no tenían absolutamente nada que ver. No era justo. Tuvo ganas de llorar, pero las ahuyentó. Dio un par de pasos hacia él y, con su mano derecha abierta, lo golpeó varias veces en los brazos y en los hombros.

— ¡Repití eso que dijiste! — Melisa le gritó, entre los fuertes golpes, sintiendo que la sangre se le desbordaba por los ojos — ¡Repitilo! 

— ¡Marimacho! — escupió Gabriel, con aún más veneno, logrando finalmente alejarse unos pasos de ella — Sabés, yo pensaba que eras igualita a tus madres pero me lo acabás de confirmar. Ellas seguramente odian a los hombres y también les cagan a palos a cada uno que cruza su camino. Es una familia de marimachos la tuya. ¿Qué te pasa, nenita? ¿Tenés ganas de llorar? ¿Por qué si yo solo te dije la verdad?

   Los ojos de Melisa brillaban de lágrimas ardientes. Nunca había sentido un dolor tan agudo en el pecho. Solo pensaba en sus madres, en sus abrazos, en sus besos, en sus sonrisas y en como no se merecían que les dijeran absolutamente nada de eso. Parpadeó para ahuyentar sus lágrimas y, con su mano derecha cerrada, le golpeó tan fuerte el maxilar a Gabriel que lo hizo caer al duro suelo de cimento. Durante un instante solo se escuchó los sonidos de sorpresa de los chicos alrededor de ellos. Sin embargo, Melisa aún no había terminado. Lo atrapó con sus piernas a cada lado de las caderas de él, agarró el cuello de su remera con la mano izquierda y la derecha quedó suspendida en el aire, cerrada, llena de odio hacia él como el resto de su cuerpito. Le dolía la mano por el primer puñetazo, pero estaba lista para darle otro.

— ¡Basta, Meli, no vale la pena! — le gritó Renata, asustada.

   Solo entonces se empezó a disipar un poco de la niebla que se había formado delante de sus ojos debido a tanto odio. Melisa vio a Gabriel bajo suyo, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el otro lado y los ojos cerrados, como que tratando de protegerse de un segundo probable golpe, hecho un perrito callejero maltratado; vio lo rojiza que estaba la mitad de abajo del lado izquierdo de su rostro; vio como la comisura de sus labios sangraba mínimamente. Y le dio un poco de pena. Un poco, nomás. Soltó el cuello de su remera, bajó su propia mano derecha y la abrió. A la vez, Gabriel abrió sus ojos, ahora amedrentados, despacio. Miró a la gente que lo encaraba y, quizás por una mezcla de vergüenza y dolor, también empezó a llorar.

   Melisa secó sus propias lágrimas y derramó sobre él el veneno que ni siquiera sabía que tenía adentro. 

— Mirá quien te hizo llorar — dijo en un tono victorioso y vil. — Una nenita. ¿Cómo se siente eso? ¿Eh? ¡Maricón!

   Gabriel la miró incrédulo y dolido. En otras palabras, completamente desarmado. Pero gran parte de Melisa aún estaba dominada por ese odio agotador, esas ganas de vengarse, así que no notó esa mirada rendida, que vendría a asombrarla más tarde. De hecho, ella solo volvió a darse cuenta de su entorno nuevamente cuando se encontró en la oficina de la directora, sola frente a esta. Gabriel había entrado con ella, pero la mujer le había ordenado a que volviera a clase después de un tiempo bastante breve, diciendo que pronto llamaría a sus padres.

— ¿Usted va a llamar a mis madres también? — le preguntó Melisa con una voz chiquita, mirándola tímidamente, después que ella le había pedido que se quedara un rato más.

— No — respondió la directora en un tono determinado pero dulce, que solo conocían los buenos alumnos como la morochita. — No creo que haga falta. Igual, sentate, Melisa, que quiero hablar con vos.

   Había un par de sillas tapizadas al otro lado del escritorio. La menor se sentó, aún aprensiva pero ya no con tanto miedo. La mujer se sacó sus lentes de lectura y le penetró el alma con esa mirada intensa pero cariñosa que tenía.

— Yo estoy muy decepcionada con vos. Te conozco hace casi dos años, conozco a tu hermana. Sé que son excelentes alumnas y también sé que esta no es la educación que sus madres les dan en casa. Pero… te entiendo. Entiendo por qué reaccionaste así. 

— Usted… ¿entiende?

   La directora asintió. 

— Yo habría reaccionado igual — le dijo con una sonrisa sutil, y Melisa sintió como que charlaba con una amiga. — Pero, ojo, eh. No estoy diciendo que está bien reaccionar así. Solo digo que… es una reacción puramente humana la de proteger a quienes amamos, así, como leonas. Protegerlos incluso de las ofensas, de las injurias, de las calumnias. 

— Yo haría cualquier cosa para protegerlas a mis madres — afirmó la chiquita, aún tímida pero muy segura de lo que decía.    

— Lo sé — volvió a asentir la directora, sonriendo orgullosa. — ¿Ya escuchaste alguna vez una frase que dice, más o menos, “nunca juzgues la reacción del oprimido a la acción del opresor”?

   Melisa negó con la cabeza.

— Bueno, pero, ¿la entendés? — volvió a preguntar la mujer.

    La menor reflexionó unos segundos. 

— Más o menos.

— A ver. La orientación sexual de tus madres aún las hace ser víctimas de opresión social. Y a vos, por ser hija de ellas, te ponen en ese lugar también. Y ese chico, Gabriel… vos lo conocés muy bien. Sabés que no es la primera vez que se quejan de él a mí. O sea, hay, en la mayoría de sus actitudes, un discurso silencioso. Un discurso opresor aprendido de adultos opresores. Por eso yo voy a llamar a sus padres. Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda para que él no se convierta en un adulto opresor más.

   Melisa asintió, interiorizando todo eso. No sabía qué pensar, pero la verdad era que le había dado un poco de miedo toda esa charla acerca de opresores y oprimidos. Lo único que quería era irse a su casa y estar entre los brazos de sus madres para que ellas le sacaran ese miedo.

— Una última cosa — agregó la directora. — No lo hagas más, Melisa. No te conviertas en una persona cuya justicia es violenta.Tratá de encontrar maneras sanas de terminar con las injusticias, ¿sí? Por favor te lo pido.

— Sí, señora — Melisa respondió con convicción. 

   No sabía como se terminaba con las injusticias de otra manera todavía, pero sí sabía que nunca más quería sentir la angustia de haberle sacado sangre a una persona. 

   Melisa no prestó demasiada atención a la segunda mitad de la clase. Extrañaba de manera abismal a sus madres, quería abrazarlas fuerte y decirles que eran las mejores del mundo. También tenía miedo a que las dos se enteraran que ella le había golpeado a Gabriel — y le dicho algo tan horrible como “maricón”. Tenía miedo a que sus madres se decepcionaran con ella como la directora. Así que pasó todo ese último y lentísimo par de horas con unas ganas enormes de llorar. Ya no pensaba en el fútbol, ni en el mundial. Solo quería a sus madres.

   Luego de escuchar el “que tengan un buen fin de semana” de su profesora, a las doce del mediodía, Melisa se sintió aliviada, como si estuviera siendo liberada de la cárcel. Caminó rápidamente hacia la salida del colegio y lo primero que vio afuera fue a su mamá parada al pie de la escalera, esperándola con una sonrisa que se reflejó en sus labios al instante. A veces iba Jazmín a buscarles a Melisa y a Violeta — cuyas clases terminaban siempre quince minutos después que las de la menor —, cuando Flor estaba ocupada, a veces iba Flor, cuando Jazmín estaba ocupada, y a veces iban las dos, cuando sus ratos libres coincidían — esos días eran los mejores! Y casi siempre almorzaban las cuatro juntas en el hotel.  

— ¡Hola, bebé! — Jazmín la saludó, dándole un beso en la mejilla y abrazándola en seguida.

   Melisa ni bien olió el perfume de su mamá y sus ojitos se empezaron a humedecer. Ese olor tan divino a hogar, la calidez de su abrazo, su pelo colorado que le hacía tiernas cosquillas en la nariz. Melisa de repente sentía que ya no se merecía nada de eso, por todo lo que había hecho esa mañana. Sin embargo, siguió con sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Jazmín, deseando que ella no se alejara tan pronto. La necesitaba. Jazmín entendió esa necesidad, sonrió y la continuó abrazando. 

— ¿Me extrañaste mucho hoy?

   Melisa asintió mientras luchaba contra sus lágrimas. Jazmín se rió suavecito, llena de ternura, y la levantó del suelo. 

— Ay, yo también.

   Agarrada a los hombros de su mamá y sintiendo la misma dulce adrenalina que había sentido cuando ella la había levantado del suelo por primera vez — al mismo tiempo que Flor, en un triple abrazo —, Melisa se dejó vencer por su llanto tímido. Su ser era todo un lío de emociones. Se sentía muy culpable e indigna de todo ese cariño, pero a la vez sentía que podría golpearle a cualquier homofóbico que se le cruzara el camino porque… ¿cómo alguien era capaz de ofenderle a semejante ángel por el simple hecho de que se había casado con otro ángel, quien, por casualidad, era también una mujer?

— Ey… — Jazmín le murmuró tan suave como pudo. — ¿Qué te pasa?

   Melisa no respondió de inmediato, pero empezó a llorar un poquito más fuerte, como siempre hace la gente cuando le preguntan qué le pasa. Jazmín seguía con sus brazos firmes alrededor de su hija, entre su espalda y su mochila. 

— Meli… contame qué pasó. Sabés que me parte el alma que estés así.

   Hubo unos segundos de silencio, mientras Melisa trataba de dejar de llorar, respirando más profundo. Jazmín la soltó con cuidado y se sentó en los escalones. 

— Vení, sentate — instruyó la colorada con dulzura. Melisa soltó su mochila y se sentó entre sus piernas, un escalón abajo, encogidita. — Sabés que podemos hablar de cualquier cosa, ¿no?

   Melisa asintió mientras las yemas de los dedos de Jazmín le hacían un cariño en la mejilla. Ese cariño tan suave que sintetizaba perfectamente a esa mujer, que siempre tranquilizaba a la menor, diciéndole que la mirada de su madre hacia ella jamás sería fría o dura.

— Mamá… ¿vos crees que yo soy una mala persona? — le preguntó Melisa con cautela, mirando hacia sus verdes y hogareños ojos.

   Jazmín la miró entre indignada por la pregunta y enternecida por la respuesta que le daría. Sonrió. 

— ¿Vos? Meli… vos sos el angelito más bueno que el cielo tuvo el infortunio de perder. 

   Melisa también sonrió, chiquito, mientras Jazmín seguía dibujando delicados círculos en su mejilla.

— Yo sé que vos y Mami me aman, pero decime la verdad. ¿Ustedes creen que yo puedo llegar a ser mala?

   Jazmín respiró profunda y tranquilamente, sin dejar de hacer contacto visual con su hija.

— La verdad… es que tu mami y yo te amamos tanto, que, si en un futuro, llegás a hacer cosas malas, nosotras vamos a seguir amándote lo suficiente para tratar siempre de hacerte volver a ser tan buena como sos ahora.

   Melisa recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Jazmín, agradeciéndole mentalmente por esas palabras. Tomó una de las manos de ella y empezó a jugar perezosamente con sus dedos. En seguida, le contó todo lo que había pasado en la cancha con Gabriel, sin esconderle absolutamente nada, ni siquiera el más feo sustantivo que había pronunciado en toda su vida. 

   Al final del relato, Jazmín cerró los ojos y suspiró, como que pidiéndole instrucciones al universo para lidiar con esa situación sin precedentes. 

— Ay, Meli… — soltó, no enojada, no decepcionada. Preocupada, simplemente. — Bueno, ¿qué tengo que hacer yo ahora? ¿Tengo que ir a hablar con alguien del colegio?

— No. Me dijo la directora que no hacía falta hablar con vos ni con Mami. Me dijo que entendía por qué yo reaccioné así. Igual, ella tiene sus números. Si cambia de idea, les va a llamar — se encogió de hombros, tímida y avergonzada. Seguía con la cabeza recostada en el pecho de su madre y no la miraba.

— Bueno — Jazmín asintió para sí misma, más aliviada. — A ver. Yo también te entiendo. Te entiendo un montonazo. Dios, las ganas que ya tuve en mi vida de distribuir palizas a homofóbicos… principalmente cuando se metían con tu madre… pero, no funciona así, hija. Ojo por ojo y el mundo va a terminar ciego. Además… no debías haberle dicho maricón. De hecho, eso me preocupa más que los golpes. Porque el cuerpo golpeado sana. Ahora, las malas palabras abren heridas en tu alma que pueden tardar mucho, mucho, _mucho_ en cicatrizarse. Y, con esa palabra horrible, solo perpetuás la homofobia. Esa que tanto queremos combatir. O sea, vos tenés a nosotras y a toda nuestra familia para decirte que, si algún día te llega a gustar una chica, va a estar todo bien. Pero, ¿y ese chico? ¿Tendrá alguien que le diga lo mismo si un día llega a su casa y dice que está enamorado de otro chico? ¿O le dirán todos exactamente lo que le dijiste vos hoy?

    Las lágrimas ardientes volvieron a llenar los ojitos de Melisa. Ella rodeó la cintura de su madre con los brazos, fuertemente, como si Jazmín fuera un amuleto capaz de darle la oportunidad de volver al pasado y hacer todo distinto. 

— Le hubiese dicho cualquier cosa, pero no eso. Me da mucha vergüenza. 

— No, no, shh… — Jazmín le besó el flequillo. — No tenés que tener vergüenza. Ya está, ya aprendiste algo de todo eso. El lunes, vas y le pedís perdón. Si no te escucha, paciencia. Al menos, vas a haber hecho tu parte, ¿no?

— Sí — Melisa concordó, bajito. — Le voy a pedir perdón.

   Jazmín sonrió, satisfecha, y otra vez le besó el flequillo. 

— Escuchame. A pesar de todo, a pesar de que yo no quiero que eso se repita nunca más, gracias. Muchas gracias. Sé que tenías la mejor voluntad de hacer las cosas bien. Y me alegra mucho que una chiquita así de valiente esté siempre lista para defendernos. 

   Melisa también le sonrió, metiendo sus deditos entre las ondas coloradas de Jazmín, acariciándolas en un silencioso agradecimiento a ella por sus palabras. 

   En seguida, “los grandes” — como les decían Melisa y los demás chicos de su edad a los alumnos de la secundaria — empezaron a bajar por las escaleras. Violeta se sentó al lado de su madre y le besó la sien, saludándola. Jazmín le devolvió el beso en la mejilla con una gran sonrisa.

— Che, Meli — la jovencita se dirigió a su hermana. — ¿Cómo es eso de que le rompiste la cara a un pibito en el recreo?

   Una de las compañeras de Violeta tenía una hermana menor que pertenecía al grupo de Melisa, así que las noticias circulaban entre un área y otro del colegio. La morochita soltó un gemidito exhausto. En su carita había un evidente “no quiero volver a hablar de eso”. 

— Qué exagerados que son los adolescentes — Jazmín trató de minimizar lo sucedido, poniendo una cara de despreocupada. — Un desentendimiento tuvieron, porque el chico ese aparentemente vive entre dinosaurios que creen que las chicas no pueden jugar al fútbol. 

   Violeta frunció el ceño, entre incrédula y asqueada. 

— ¿Posta? ¿En pleno mundial femenino? _Yo_ le hubiera rompido la cara.

   El comentario hizo reír a Melisa, lo que, consecuentemente, le calentó el corazón a Jazmín. 

— ¿Podemos dejar de hablar de romper caras? Por favor y gracias — pidió la mayor, aunque también se había reído.  

   Luego, las tres se pararon y, ni bien empezaron a caminar hacia el hotel, Melisa agarró los hombros de su mamá por detrás y montó en su espalda. 

— ¡Ay, bueno! — Jazmín se volvió a reír, por un momento fingiendo que la chiquita pesaba demasiado. — ¿Estás cansada por lo emocionante que fue esa mañana para vos?

   Melisa asintió, cerrando los ojitos, con los brazos firmemente alrededor de los hombros de la colorada y el mentón apoyado en su hombro derecho. Jazmín agarró cómodamente la parte de atrás de las rodillas de su hija. Siempre se moría de amor al sentirla así de agarradita a sí. 

   De hecho, la morochita estaba bastante cansada. Se durmió mientras Jazmín y Violeta charlaban de dulces trivialidades. La verdad era que Melisa se sentía siempre tan cómoda, tan bien, estando físicamente cerca a su familia — principalmente a sus madres —, sintiendo la calidez de su amor sobre su propia piel, que le resultaba imposible no entregarse a un puro estado de relajación durante un momento como ese. Todo y cada miedo o preocupación se le iba. Ahora, por ejemplo, solo escuchaba, como que a lo lejos, las voces de Jazmín y Violeta, y le encantaba.

   Cuando llegaron al hotel, Leo, detrás del front desk, despertó sin querer a Melisa, elogiando, muy animadamente, su camiseta de la selección. Era un fanático del fútbol él también. La chiquita le tiró un suave _gracias_ , frotando sus ojitos para volver a acostumbrarse al mundo de los despiertos. 

— Che, no vi que estabas durmiendo, perdón — le dijo el joven con esa carita de preocupado que siempre se ponía cuando sentía que había metido la pata, lo que hizo que Jazmín y Violeta se estallaron de la risa.

   En seguida, se dirigieron las tres a la oficina, donde, frente a la computadora, Flor seguía trabajando, solita. A todas sus hermanas les gustaba salir a comer afuera a la hora del almuerzo, pero no había nada que le encantara más a Flor que esperar a que las chicas salieran del colegio para que se reunieran las cuatro alrededor de la comida sin par de Jazmín. Melisa fue la primera a saludar a su mami con un beso en su mejilla. Violeta besó sus rulos negros protectoramente y se sentó en la cabecera izquierda de la larga y casi vacía mesa mientras su hermana se sentaba en el regazo de Flor, rodeando los hombros de ella con sus brazos.

— Se puso sentimental hoy, esta — explicó Jazmín, todavía parada entre las tres.

— ¡Ay, me encanta cuando ustedes se ponen así! — Flor apretó el cuerpito de su hija menor contra sí y cubrió su carita de besos.

— ¿Y eso? — Violeta señaló una bolsa de plástico blanca al lado de la computadora.

— Un mimo que nos hice — respondió Flor, con el tono misterioso de alguien que guarda una sorpresa.

   Violeta agarró la bolsa para echar un ojo a su contenido. Luego, se rió brevemente. 

— Preparen sus oídos — advirtió, pasándole la bolsa a su hermana.

   Efectivamente, Melisa soltó un gritito emocionado cuando vio lo que había allí dentro; un álbum de figuritas del mundial femenino.

— ¡Me muero! ¡Es hermoso! — exclamó Melisa, abrazándolo. 

   Las tres se tomaron un momento para contemplar esa inocente y eufórica felicidad. 

— Pero no es solo tuyo, eh — avisó Flor. — Yo también me quiero divertir. 

— Ay, yo también. Hace tanto desde la última vez que me senté a pegar figuritas — informó Jazmín, nostálgica.

— ¡Y compraste un montón! — Violeta vertió sobre la mesa los varios paquetitos azules que estaban en la bolsa de plástico.

— Obvio, yo nunca compro un álbum para dejarlo incompleto — Flor se justificó.

— ¡Podemos empezar a pegarlas ahora! — Melisa tenía una sonrisa que apenas le cabía en la cara.

— No, no, no. Primero vamos a comer — Flor le tomó el álbum y lo dejó sobre la mesa. La morochita hizo un sonido de decepción en respuesta a eso. — Dale, va a estar acá cuando volvamos. Ahora, a ver esas manos.

   Melisa le mostró obedientemente sus palmas. Flor abrió los ojos y la boca en una expresión intencionalmente exagerada de asombro. 

— ¡Qué inmundicia! Andá a lavarlas. Ustedes dos también — miró a Violeta y en seguida a Jazmín.

   La cocinera se rió, dio un paso hacia el pequeño baño que había en la oficina pero la voz de su esposa hizo que se detuviera. 

— ¿Y eso? — le preguntó Flor a Melisa en un tono dulce y preocupado, aún sentada con ella en sus rodillas, sosteniendo su mano derecha. Miraba a sus yuntas todavía algo rojizas.

   Un pavor sutil cruzó la mirada de Melisa, quien apartó su mano de la de su madre morocha. 

— Nada — dijo sin mirarla bien. — Me apoyé en esta mano cuando me caí hoy en la cancha.

   Jazmín y Violeta intercambiaron una mirada aprensiva. La colorada mayor no obligaría a su hija a contarle a Flor lo que realmente había pasado; entendía que Melisa se sentiría mal recordando un momento que le daba tanta vergüenza, como ella propia le había dicho. Sin embargo, Jazmín no le podría omitir algo así a Flor, así que le contaría más tarde, probablemente por la noche, cuando estuvieran a solas y tranquilas, intentando al máximo no alarmarla.

— Ay, pobrecita de mi campeona del mundo — Flor le besó el local lastimado a Melisa. — ¿Te duele?

   La morochita negó con la cabeza y siguió a su mamá y a su hermana hacia el baño, para que las tres se lavaran las manos. Después que almorzaron, las cuatro volvieron a la oficina aún vacía — nadie más la usaría durante gran parte de la tarde. Jazmín tenía un par de horas libres más, y Flor, el privilegio de ser una de las dueñas del hotel, así que pudieron dedicarles un tiempo precioso a sus hijas y al bendito álbum de figuritas.

   Antes de pegar cualquier una a él, Melisa, sentada nuevamente en el regazo de Flor y entre Violeta y Jazmín, hojeó cada página del álbum con cariño, contemplando cada bandera. Le dieron ganas de pintarlas a todas. Cuando finalmente encontró la de Argentina, soltó otro gritito emocionado y llevó la página a su pecho.

— Casi me da algo de lo hermosa que es — dijo, haciendo que se rieran las tres.

   Le tocaron a Jazmín y a Violeta despegar la mayoría de las figuritas de los papelitos que traían atrás, porque ambas tenían las uñas más largas, y Flor y Melisa las pegaban al álbum. Era un lindo trabajo de equipo, la verdad. Y a la menor le llenaba el ser de orgullo cada vez que miraba a las caritas de las jugadoras. Ya había escuchado la palabra _representatividad_ antes, principalmente en este último tiempo, por la atención sin precedentes que los medios le estaban prestando a ese mundial, pero recién se estaba dando cuenta de que se sentía maravillosamente representada por todas y cada una de esas chicas. Era una sensación incomparable e impagable, y, en un momento de la tarde, Melisa se preguntó cuántas niñas de su edad, o más chicas o más grandes que ella, estarían sintiéndose exactamente de la misma manera alrededor del mundo. 

   Además de esa representatividad, Melisa se sentía literalmente rodeada de amor, lo que la hacía olvidar completamente del resto del mundo, de sus angustias. 

   Estuvo todo el fin de semana llena de esas hermosas sensaciones y se despertó el lunes así también, feliz, eufórica, pues era el día del primer partido de Argentina — iban a jugar contra Japón. Se volvió a poner su camiseta de la selección y su mami le hizo una trenza. Una vez en su aula, vio tres de sus compañeras también con sus propias camisetas de rayas celestes y blancas puestas. Una de ellas era Clarice y las otras dos no eran precisamente fanáticas del fútbol. Melisa sonrió con el corazón calentito, orgullosa. La hacía tan feliz ver que el texto que su profe les había traído el viernes había claramente surtido efecto. 

— Me siento re dejada afuera — confesó Renata a ella y a Clarice, ya durante el recreo. — Todas tienen sus camisetas de la selección, menos yo.

— Comprate una — Melisa la alentó. — ¡Son lo más!

— Y, si mandás estampar tu apellido atrás, quedan todavía más lindas — agregó Clarice. Había un _Gutiérrez_ estampado en la suya. 

Estaban las tres sentadas en uno de los bancos que había alrededor de la cancha, esperando que llegaran los demás chicos. Las amigas de Melisa se iban a unir a ellos otra vez y la morochita no podía sentirse más realizada.

— Che, Meli — le habló Renata. — ¿Tus mamis se enojaron mucho por lo de la pelea?

— No. Pero mi mamá me dijo que le pidiera perdón a Gabriel. Es lo que quiero hacer yo también. Fue cualquiera haberle dicho maricón, la verdad. Qué sé yo, le hubiese dicho homofóbico descerebrado pero no maricón. 

   Sus amigas se rieron suavecito y en seguida se pusieron de acuerdo. De a poco, los chicos se fueron poniendo en sus posiciones y las tres también lo hicieron. Gabriel daba unos perezosos pasos al otro extremo de la cancha, algo cabizbajo. Melisa lo observó unos segundos y sintió una incomodidad en el pecho por la melancolía en su expresión, pero luego una recién llegada a la cancha le llamó la atención. La conocía de vista, nomás. Era de un grado superior y también tenía la camiseta de la selección puesta.

— ¡Empezó el matriarcado por acá posta! — murmuró Clarice a Melisa mientras el trío no dejaba de mirar a la chica nueva, quien habló brevemente con uno de los chicos y en seguida se posicionó cerca a la morochita.

   La chica, quien era unos centímetros más alta que Melisa, le sonrió amigablemente, como si algo en la menor le hubiera generado empatía. Melisa le devolvió el gesto, sintiéndose halagada, y la observó atar ágilmente su largo pelo castaño en un rodete. Respiró hondo, ansiosa y le dijo su nombre y los de sus amigas. La chica volvió a sonreír con dulzura.

— Soy Isabela — se presentó tras saludarlas. — Y sé quien sos vos. Sos famosa.

— Ay, no — Melisa escondió parcialmente su cara detrás de su mano. Pensaba que ya sabía de qué fama le hablaba ella y definitivamente no la quería.

—  No, no digo por la pelea del viernes — Isabela la tranquilizó. — Bueno, por ahí después de esa pelea te volviste aún más famosa. Pero ya lo eras antes. Por ser la piba que se mete todos los días entre un montón de varones y juega al fútbol mejor que todos ellos. 

   Isabela concluyó en un tono más bajo, casi como que confesando un secreto a las tres.

— Eso es lo que le dijimos nosotras siempre y no nos cree — la delató Renata.

— Bueno, creételo — le dijo Isabela con convicción. — Sos lo más. Me encantó cuando les trajiste a tus amigas acá para que jueguen juntas y entonces yo pensé “bueno, yo también quiero estar ahí”. Así que, gracias. Yo no estaría acá si no fuera por vos. 

   Melisa sentía como que todo su entorno giraba. Estaba tan aturdida por la emoción que tenía las piernas débiles. El corazón se le quería escapar. Quería abrazarlas a sus amigas y a esa chica que probablemente se convertiría en su nueva amiga. Quería agradecerles. Pero no podía ahora porque la pelota ya había empezado a rodar. Durante unos segundos, Melisa no supo qué hacer con sus pies. Se quedó pensando que era hermosa la sensación de haber cambiado un poquitito el mundo para las mujeres. Había aprendido de sus madres qué significaba la palabra “sororidad” en su primera marcha del 8 de marzo, pero en ese momento la _sintió_ por primera vez y esa sensación le puso la piel de gallina. Entendió realmente la importancia de estar allí con aquellas tres chicas y se sintió verdaderamente feminista.

   En seguida, su mente y el resto de su cuerpo se concentraron en el partido. En un momento, un compañero le pasó la pelota y, al segundo siguiente, Melisa se encontró frente a frente con Gabriel. Los dos se miraron, por primera vez desde que se conocían, como iguales. Más que eso, de hecho. Se miraron desarmados. Melisa hizo un regate perfecto, sin patearle la espinilla o empujarlo — a la diferencia de como generalmente hacían los chicos por allí —, pero aún así él perdió el equilibrio y se cayó. La pelota había pasado por entre sus piernas y rodado directo a los pies de Isabela. Melisa lo miró, todavía caído, y pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para pedirle un silencioso perdón. Le estiró su mano. Gabriel la miró de arriba abajo, incierto, y por fin le agarró la mano, permitiendo que ella lo ayudara a levantarse.

   Se quedaron mirándose un par de segundos más. La comisura derecha de los labios de Melisa se curvó hacia arriba. Ella le estaba dedicando una verdadera sonrisa, también por primera vez en su vida. Gabriel la miró como si fuera un extraterrestre recién llegado a la Tierra y literalmente no supiera qué significaba tal gesto. No lo devolvió y volvió a alejarse de ella. Melisa suspiró. Sería más difícil de lo que se había imaginado.

   Isabela pasó la pelota a Clarice, porque estaba rodeada por tres pibes del otro equipo; Clarice, a su vez, la pasó a Renata, quien le pasó a Melisa. Era, inconscientemente o no, una estrategia que involucraba solo a las chicas. Melisa no podía desperdiciarla. Tenía tan solo un chico del otro equipo en frente. Hizo otro lindo regate y chutó, con el pie izquierdo, al ángulo de mismo lado del arco adversario. La pelota voló brevemente y entró justo, a pesar de la mano levantada del arquero. 

   Melisa fue ovacionada, incluso por chicos que estaban fuera de la cancha, mirando el partido. Sus amigas se abalanzaron sobre ella, Isabela incluso, y Melisa les devolvió el abrazo con sus ojitos húmedos. Sentía que recién había hecho el gol más importante de su vida. 

— ¡Jugá como una mujer, bebé! — le gritó Clarice al arquero cabizbajo.

   Luego, sonó el timbre que indicaba el fin del recreo. Gabriel ya caminaba hacia uno de los bancos, donde estaba su mochila. Seguía igual de cabizbajo él también. Verlo así le sacó un poco de la euforia a Melisa. El deber la llamaba.

— Suerte — le deseó Renata.

— Igual no pierdas tu dignidad — instruyó Clarice.

   Melisa se rió chiquito y se quedó un instante parada en el mismo lugar, observando los chicos dirigirse despacio a sus aulas. Gabriel se había sentado en el banco. Tenía medio paquete de galletitas de chocolate en una mano y la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo de cimento. Melisa respiró hondo, nerviosa, y se acercó. 

— Perdón — soltó, así de una, a ver si le pasaba ese nerviosismo. 

   Nuevamente, Gabriel la miró de arriba abajo, una y otra vez, desconfiado.

— ¿Por qué? — no era como si no se acordara, sino que parecía estar diciendo algo como “a ver si tenés los huevos para especificarlo”.

— Por haberte dicho maricón.

   Silencio. 

— ¿Y por haberme hecho tu bolsa de boxeo no me vas a pedir perdón? — Gabriel ya no la miraba de una manera tan dura, lo que hizo que Melisa pudiera relajar un poco. 

— No, eso te lo mereciste.

   Hubo una especie de ligereza en esa afirmación, casi algo de humor, que evidentemente le llegó a él, haciéndolo reírse brevemente mientras miraba al suelo. Aunque tímida, era una risa verdadera. La primera que le dedicaba él a ella en toda su vida. Melisa tomó esa risita como una invitación para sentarse a su lado en el banco. 

— Lo que pasa es que esa es una palabra horrible. Te hubiese dicho pelotudo, cerebro de mosca, cualquier cosa, pero no eso. Fue cualquiera.

   Gabriel asintió y la miró a los ojos, con una honestidad también sin precedentes.

— Perdoname vos también. Yo sé que no todas las chicas que juegan al fútbol son marimachos.

— Pero, si lo fuéramos todas, tampoco estaría mal — le dijo Melisa con una voz firme, determinada a hacer que él lo entendiera. 

— Sí, tenés razón. 

— Y no digas más esa palabra. Es tan horrible como la otra.

— Okay — concordó él, con una voz chiquita y avergonzada.

   Hubo otro breve momento en el que ninguno de los dos supo qué más decir. El patio ya estaba casi vacío.

— Che, perdoname también por lo que te dije de tus madres — Gabriel rompió el silencio. Sonaba algo nervioso de repente. — Yo sé que ellas te sacaron a vos y a tu hermana del orfanato y eso a mí me parece re copado. 

   Melisa no respondió de inmediato. Sus ojos se empezaron a humedecer, también repentinamente.

— Son las mejores personas del universo para mí — le dijo igual de firme, pero con su voz un poco embargada, mirándolo a los ojos. — No soporto que hablen mal de ellas.

— Ya sé. Perdoname. De verdad.

   Melisa parpadeó para ahuyentar sus lágrimas y en seguida volvió a mirar aquellos ojos castaños arrepentidos y angustiados. Sonrió. 

— Te perdono. Pero solo si me das una galletita.

   Gabriel le devolvió la sonrisa chiquita y lo hizo. Melisa comió la galletita de chocolate a pequeñitos mordiscos, callada.

— Vos sos muy buena — tiró él de la nada. Parecía ser de esos elogios que uno se muere por soltar de una vez pero no sabe como hacerlo, hasta que simplemente lo hace.

— ¿En qué? — le preguntó Melisa, realmente curiosa.

— En el fútbol. Lo que hiciste recién… fue de primer nivel. 

   La chiquita sonrojó.

— ¿Posta?

   Gabriel asintió.

— Yo quisiera saber jugar como vos.

   El sonrojo de Melisa se intensificó porque la frase se parecía a otro elogio, pero en realidad no lo era. Al final, todo se resumía al mismísimo problema que ella había tenido con los demás chicos al principio: envidia. A algunas personas les gustaba saber que les tenían envidia; las hacía sentirse mejores con relación al resto de la gente. Pero a Melisa no le gustaba para nada. Al contrario, ella siempre sentía esa vibra amarga a la distancia y, consecuentemente, eso la hacía sentirse muy mal.

— Yo solo juego como juego porque mi mami, Flor, me ayuda a practicar. Es una genia ella en el fútbol. 

— ¿Y la otra no? — supuso Gabriel, divertido, como si supiera la respuesta que Melisa le daría.

— No. Mi mamá, Jazmín, no sabría chutar una pelota en línea recta por su vida, pobrecita. 

   Los dos se estallaron de la risa un instante y Melisa, otra vez, sintió su corazón calentito.

— ¿No tenés con quien practicar vos? — le preguntó, ahora dulce y seriamente.

— La verdad que no. Soy hijo único y a ninguno de mis papás le gusta el fútbol, así que solo juego acá.

   Había resignación en su voz ahora. Melisa volvió a sentir una incomodidad en el pecho; un dolorcito mezclado a compasión y empatía.

— Podemos practicar vos y yo cualquier día, en el jardín de mi casa. Solo hay que tener cuidado con el rosal de mi mami. Yo nunca le pegué un pelotazo porque, si lo hago, me deshereda. 

   Gabriel se rió. 

— Dale, me copa. Y, bueno, hoy hay partido de las pibas y yo lo voy a ver. No sé si te importa, pero te lo quería decir, ahora que estamos bien y eso.

   Melisa sonrió de oreja a oreja, orgullosa, mientras se le ocurría una idea mucho mejor que la de tan solo invitarlo a su casa a practicar.

— Sí, me importa. Me alegra mucho, la verdad. De hecho, hoy, van a llevar una televisión al restaurante del hotel de mis madres, para que los huéspedes vean el partido. Va a estar toda mi familia allá también. O sea, tendrías un montón de gente con quien hablar del partido — tiró la indirecta suavemente. —  Y está todo decorado el hotel con globos, banderines y tal. Si querés, estás invitado. Te paso la dirección y venís, a las cuatro.

   Gabriel le devolvió una sonrisa que pronto se deshizo.

— Me re gustaría, pero… hay dos problemas — empezó a enumerarlos con los dedos. — Primero, mi papá me viene a buscar pero me deja en casa y en seguida vuelve al trabajo. Es así siempre. Y a mí no me dejan salir solo. Y segundo, ahorita no me dejan salir ni solo, ni acompañado a ningún lado que no sea el colegio, por lo de la pelea. 

   Melisa soltó un suspiro y un sonidito de decepción. Luego, se le invadió un par de nuevas ideas aún más geniales que las primeras.

— Bueno, yo tengo dos soluciones — empezó a enumerarlas con los dedos también. — Primera, cuando mi mamá nos venga a buscar a mí y a mi hermana, podés venir con nosotras. Vamos al hotel a almorzar, como hacemos casi siempre. Mi mamá es la chef. Cocina divino, te va a encantar. Segunda, podés explicarle a tu papá que pasar la tarde juntos, viendo el partido de las pibas, es una tarea que nos mandó hacer la directora, para que nos amiguemos.

   Gabriel había vuelto a sonreír y ahora la miraba con los ojos ensanchados y brillantes.

— ¡No solo en la cancha sos una genia! Pero… — una vez más su expresión se volvió algo melancólica — ¿tus madres no están enojadas conmigo? Qué sé yo, me imagino que se hayan enterado del motivo de nuestra pelea.

— Sí, y por eso, justamente, no están enojadas con vos. Entienden que no fuiste el único culpable. Además, te dije que son las mejores personas del universo. Creen en las segundas oportunidades. Así que… ¿venís?

   Gabriel le regaló una sonrisa que no se deshizo rápidamente, como las últimas. Asintió y los dos se chocaron sus manos derechas en un hermoso símbolo de permanente paz.

— Gracias, por invitarme.

— Gracias a vos, por… _esto_ … que ya sé que es una amistad — dijo Melisa, levantándose y agarrando su más nuevo amigo del brazo para que volvieran a la clase.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia también la escribí en honor a un compañerito que tuve en primer grado. También se llamaba Gabriel y todos le decían maricón, yo incluso. Él me decía marimacho de vuelta porque era la manera que encontraba de defenderse. Yo nunca logré perdirle perdón y eso todavía me hace sentir mal. Y bueno, hoy en día, yo efectivamente soy una "marimacho" orgullosa. Qué irónica es la vida, no?


	5. Ballena de río

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como he dicho antes, estas historias no van a estar necesariamente en orden cronológico. Igual, me gusta que las cosas tengan al menos algo de cronología, así que el presente oneshot está situado una semana después del tercero (o sea, una semana después que Meli aprendió a andar en bicicleta). Los próximos oneshots van a seguir más o menos esa cronología también, van a ser sobre los primeros meses, las primeras descubiertas de Flor y Jaz como madres.

   Era un hermoso sábado de verano. El cielo del municipio de Tigre exhibía unas pocas nubes blancas e inofensivas. Una Melisa aprensiva pero ansiosa, en bikini, miraba a sus madres y a su hermana desde la orilla del río, al lado de las toallas de baño todavía secas, dobladitas y apiladas. Las tres le devolvían la mirada, sonriendo y alentándola a que se tirara al agua también. 

   Los deditos de los pies de Melisa se enroscaban en el pasto. Ella respiró hondo, incierta y, a la vez, muriéndose de ganas de sentir el agua fresquita envolviéndola.

— ¡Vení, Meli! — Jazmín la esperaba con los brazos abiertos y una sonrisa que le llenaría de confianza a cualquiera. 

— ¡Dale, amor! — Flor le regalaba una sonrisa por el mismo estilo — Sabés que no vamos a dejar que te ahogues.

   Por supuesto que Melisa lo sabía; confiaba en sus madres con todo su ser. Además, tenía sus nuevos flotadores de brazos puestos, que la pareja le había comprado justamente para ese momento. Pero, aún así, se le temblaban las rodillas. 

— ¿Querés que te agarre la mano, así nos tiramos juntas? — le sugirió Violeta, quien, en momentos como ese, era muy maternal también. 

— No, todo bien, yo puedo — respondió Melisa, pero no se movió. 

— Bueno, si no querés tirarte, no hay problema — le aseguró Flor. 

— Obvio — agregó Jazmín. — Yo voy ahí, montás en mi espalda y listo.

— Es que quiero tirarme — afirmó Melisa. Su corazoncito le latía en los oídos, ansioso también. 

   Su familia se rió con ternura de su indecisión. 

— Entonces, ¡dale! — Violeta le volvió a alentar, casi impaciente. 

— Hay que hacerlo rápido, como cuando nos sacamos una curita — le dijo Jazmín, volviendo a levantar los brazos hacia ella. — A la una… a las dos…

   En el medio de la lenta cuenta, Melisa respiró hondo otra vez, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y se persignó — lo que hizo que las tres se rieran nuevamente. 

— ¡Y a las tres! — Jazmín concluyó, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Melisa estaba en sus brazos, siendo ovacionada por Flor y Violeta. 

— ¡Ay, está fría! — exclamó Melisa, entre risas, agarrada a su mamá.

— Qué fría ni fría — le contradijo Flor, moviendo los brazos despacio en el agua. — Está perfecta. Mirá el calor que hace.

— Bueno, ¡yo quiero tirarme otra vez! — informó la chiquita, animada. — Pero no hace falta que me agarres esta vez, mamá.

— Ah, vieron que ya se emocionó — Jazmín la llevó hasta la orilla y Melisa nuevamente se paró en el pasto. 

— Danos un mortal ahora, a ver — Violeta la desafió en tono de broma.

— Ahre — Flor miró a su hija mayor, como que diciéndole “no le des ideas vos”. 

   En seguida, Melisa se volvió a tirar al río, más confiada que antes. Nadie la agarró esta vez, como había querido ella. Sus flotadores de brazos la ayudaron a quedarse con la cabeza arriba del agua y su familia la volvió a aplaudir. 

— ¿Estás lista para aprender a nadar o me parece a mí? — le preguntó Jazmín.

   Melisa abrió sus ojitos brillantes y asintió, igualmente animada.

— Bueno. Pero, primero, tenemos que sacarte estos cositos que no te van a ayudar en nada — instruyó Flor. Luego, vació uno de los flotadores de Melisa mientras Violeta vaciaba el otro y Jazmín la agarraba nuevamente en brazos. 

— Pero, sin ellos, sí que me voy a morir ahogada — protestó Melisa, aprensiva otra vez. 

   Las tres se volvieron a reír con ternura.

— No seas dramática — le dijo Violeta mientras Flor dejaba los flotadores vacíos sobre el pasto. — Si estamos todas acá con vos, no te vas a morir ahogada.

— Exacto — le aseguró Jazmín. En seguida, bajó su tono, como si quisiera contarle un divertido secreto a su hija menor. — Además, si no fueras adoptada, yo te diría que saliste a una personita que no quiero decir quien es pero la estoy mirando.

   Flor ya se había vuelto a acercar a su familia y fingió estar indignada al escuchar eso, tirándole agua a Jazmín. Todas se volvieron a reír.

— Bueno, confiá en mí, princesa — dijo la morocha, mirando la chiquita a los ojos. — Es tal cual el tema de las rueditas de apoyo. Aprendiste a andar en bici sin ellas, ¿o no?

   Melisa se puso de acuerdo y Jazmín, quien aún la tenía en brazos, empezó a enseñarle su primera lección: como flotar en el agua.

— Vos solo estirá las piernas y relajá — le instruyó dulcemente mientras tenía uno de sus brazos bajo la espalda de la chiquita y el otro bajo las rodillas de ella. Le costó un poco a Melisa relajarse efectivamente, así que Jazmín le siguió hablando con su voz de miel. Y, mientras hablaba, caminaba con ella ligeramente apoyada en sus brazos. Las dos seguían sin prisa la suave corriente del río. — No te preocupes, yo estoy acá. Estirate los bracitos también. Eso. Mirá lo lindo que se ve el cielo hoy. 

— Y sí — Melisa sonreía, ahora tranquila, a la inmensidad celeste. — Ojalá podamos venir miles de veces más acá. Me encantó conocer este lugar. Y tu casa. Es hermoso todo.

— Vamos a venir siempre acá, mi amor. Siempre. Este lugar fue como que mi paraíso toda mi vida, y ahora con ustedes acá… es tres veces más paradisíaco. 

   Melisa dejó de mirar el cielo para mirar los ojos verdes de su mamá. Le sonrió y llevó su manito izquierda mojada hacia la mejilla derecha de ella. Le hizo un cariño y Jazmín besó su palma, enternecida hasta más no poder.

— ¿No es lo más esto? — le preguntó Violeta a su hermanita en seguida. Las había alcanzado y ahora se dejaba llevar, de espaldas, por la tranquila corriente también — Y, en un ratito, vas a estar haciendo esto. 

   La jovencita empezó a mover sus piernas y nadó unos metros alrededor de las dos, despacio. Melisa miró a su hermana entre admirada e incierta.

— No sé.

— Yo creo que sí — intervino Jazmín. — Lo estás haciendo genial.

— Puede ser. Igual, no me sueltes todavía, mamá. Porfi. 

— Yo no te estoy ni tocando — le contó Jazmín, con un orgullo muy azucarado en su voz. 

   Melisa abrió sus ojitos al instante, asombrada, mientras finalmente se daba cuenta de que ya no sentía los brazos de su mamá sosteniéndola. 

— ¡¿Qué?!

— Estás flotando solita, bebé — aclaró Jazmín, con sus manos aún sumergidas, pero a unos centímetros del cuerpo de su hija menor.

   Melisa soltó un gritito eufórico. Jazmín se rió, volvió a sostenerla, porque ella ya no estaba del todo relajada, y le besó varias veces la frente. Luego, las tres le enseñaron a hacer burbujas en el agua, lo que la ayudaría cuando estuviera sumergida. Lo hicieron pasito a pasito; Jazmín la sostuvo en frente suyo, con las manos en su cintura, a unos centímetros de distancia, y la alentó a que soplara nomás con la boca las burbujas primero, después con la nariz, y por último, intentó hacer que ella metiera la cabeza en el agua, lo que fue más difícil, pues la chiquita naturalmente tenía miedo.

— No pasa nada si se te entra agua en los oídos, mirá — Violeta sumergió unos segundos y, cuando volvió a la superficie, inclinó la cabeza a un lado y luego al otro. — Hacés así y listo.

   Melisa la miraba todavía incierta. 

— A mí también me molestaba lo del agua en los oídos cuando yo era chiquita — la reconfortó Flor. — Así que, al principio, yo metía la cabeza en el agua tapándomelos. 

   Melisa sonrió con la demostración de su mami, sintiéndose llenar de confianza nuevamente.

— ¿Intentamos así una vez? — le sugirió Jazmín, siempre con su voz azucarada. 

   La morochita asintió y encajó las yemas de sus dedos medios en sus orejas. 

— Uno… dos… — Jazmín contó suavecito y luego se tomó una bocanada de aire. Melisa la imitó y ambas sumergieron juntas. 

   Volvieron a la superficie al mismo tiempo también y Melisa fue cubierta por una nueva ola de felicitaciones. Su tercera y última lección fue acerca de como mover las piernas. A la chiquita le gustaba más quedarse de espaldas en el agua, así que Jazmín se quedó detrás de ella, con los brazos enganchados a los suyos, para que ella pudiera moverse las piernas con total libertad. Flor la agarró suavemente de los tobillos para ayudarle a hacer los primeros movimientos de la forma correcta.

— Toda la pierna se mueve, no solo de la rodilla para abajo, ¿viste?

   Melisa asintió y Jazmín empezó a caminar despacito, tirando ligeramente de sus brazos, pero dejando que ella hiciera gran parte del trabajo con sus piernas. Y la chiquita lo hacía, feliz de la vida. No dejaba de reírse un segundo y esa constante sonrisa se reflejaba en los labios de su madre.

— ¿Es más divertido esto que andar en bicicleta? — le preguntó Jazmín, poniéndola entre la playa y la montaña a propósito.

— ¡Ay, no me hagas elegir!

   Jazmín se rió fuerte. Pasaron unos minutos en eso y entonces volvieron a acercarse a Flor y a Violeta, quienes las observaban.

— ¿Y? ¿Te cansaste? — le preguntó la morocha a su hija, quien ya había dejado de moverse las piernas. 

— Sí, un poquito.

— Y, bueno, es re agotador esto al principio — Jazmín volvió a sostenerla en brazos y la sentó en la orilla del río. En seguida, miró a todas. — ¿Qué quieren hacer ahora?

— ¿No dijiste vos que querías enseñarnos a pescar? — le recordó Violeta.

— ¡Ay, es verdad! — los ojos de Jazmín se volvieron brillosos — Yo a Flor la quise enseñar a pescar la primera vez que venimos juntas acá, pero… pasaron cosas.

   Jazmín miró a su esposa de manera cómplice al final de la frase, haciéndola reírse tímidamente. 

— Bueno, ¿me ayudás a buscar las cañas? — le preguntó la colorada — Ni idea donde están. 

— Dale — Flor agarró su toalla una vez que salió del agua. Se secó brevemente y Jazmín también lo hizo. — Pero, van a devolver los peces después, ¿no?

— Sí, obvio — Jazmín se rió con ternura, notando que Flor ya se había excluido del juego.

— Bueno. Y ustedes dos, cuidado, eh — la morocha advirtió a las chicas y siguió a su esposa hasta la casa. 

   Jazmín empezó a buscar abajo, y Flor, arriba. Sin embargo, una vez en una de las habitaciones, la seductora vista que se tenía desde el amplio balcón le llamó la atención a la Estrella y ella no pudo evitar dejar de hacer su tarea para irse a contemplarla. Efectivamente era un día espectacular y lo que lo hacía serlo eran las risas de Violeta y Melisa combinadas con el paisaje y el clima impecables. La menor movía sus piecitos en el agua, estando aún sentada en la orilla, y la mayor seguía metida en el agua. Charlaban alegremente sobre cosas que Flor no sabía, ni necesitaba saber qué eran. Cosas de hermanas. La escena la hizo acordar inevitablemente de sí y de Virginia cuando tenían más o menos esas edades y Flor sintió como se le erizaba la piel de amor. La perfección del momento la hizo perder un poquito de fuerza en sus piernas. Tuvo que sentarse en el pequeño sillón de dos cuerpos que había allí, pegado al parapeto, a contemplar ese momento como él se merecía. 

   En un momento, Violeta sostuvo a Melisa en brazos y la metió otra vez en el agua. Luego, la ayudó a flotar de espaldas nuevamente, como lo había hecho Jazmín hacía un ratito. Como antes, la chiquita abrió los brazos y los empezó a mover despacio, completamente relajada. Las risas de las dos seguían entrelazándose en el aire y Flor sintió como se le humedecían los ojos. Sería capaz de grabar esos preciosos sonidos y usar tal grabación como toque de llamada en su celular. Casi le gritó a Jazmín que viniera allí con su material de pintura y eternizara tal momento en un cuadro. 

   En vez de hacer eso, Flor cerró los ojos, respiró hondo, respiró la naturaleza, el aire veraniego y esa maravillosa paz, y agradeció a cada santo y a cada astro por la vida que le había tocado. Por sus amores. Agradeció con cada fibra de su ser.

   Jazmín subió hasta la habitación para avisarle que había encontrado el par de cañas de pescar abajo, pero se detuvo al verla allí sentada, con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza vuelta al paisaje, quietita, en su propio mundo y a la vez tan conectada con lo que pasaba alrededor. La colorada se quedó un momento apoyada en el marco de la puerta del balcón, contemplando a su esposa, y entonces se acercó despacio y muy silenciosamente. Se sentó a su lado y apoyó ambas manos en la cintura de ella. Flor estremeció mínimamente, abriendo los ojos, y en seguida se rió con dulzura, relajándose en el abrazo de Jazmín, quien también se reía suavecito.

— ¿Qué hacías? — le preguntó la colorada entre tiernos besos en su cuello — ¿Meditabas?

   Flor suspiró y se movió cómodamente en los brazos de Jazmín, como si hubiera recién despertado de una hermosa noche de sueño.

— Qué sé yo, más o menos. Estaba… disfrutando de esa paz. 

   Jazmín la apretó aún más contra sí y cerró sus propios ojos debido a esa proximidad. Sentía un amor enorme. La sensibilidad de Flor la derretía siempre.

— Aún no me acostumbré a ella, ¿sabés? — la morocha prosiguió en ese tono liviano, casi filosófico, tan usual para las dos — Y creo que es mejor que yo no me acostumbre. No quiero nunca dejar de valorarla, de pensar en ella como la sensación más preciosa del mundo.

   Jazmín interiorizó esas palabras y la besó lentamente en la mejilla.

— No creo que acostumbrarse a algo bueno, familiarizarse con eso, signifique dejar de valorarlo. A ver, yo estoy acostumbrada a que me miren tus ojitos castaños — Flor la miró como que para ejemplificar la frase, de manera instintiva. — ¿Hace cuánto me mirás así vos, llena de amor? Un montón, ¿no? — Flor asintió — ¿Ves? Yo estoy familiarizada con tu mirada, mi vida. Porque vos sos mi hogar. Y es natural que estemos familiarizados con nuestro hogar, acostumbrados a él en el más hermoso de los sentidos. Pero, lo primero que hago yo todas las mañanas ni bien me despierto y te veo a mi lado, es agradecer. Agradecer al universo por todo lo que tenemos, por todo lo que vos me diste. Yo te prometo que jamás voy a dejar de valorar eso. Y también te prometo que nuestros días van a ser siempre llenos de paz, porque es lo que nos merecemos, todas nosotras. Así que acostumbrate. 

   Cuando Jazmín concluyó, sus narices rozaban la una contra la otra. Sonrieron y Flor extinguió la cortita distancia que aún había entre sus labios. Se besaron lento y profundo.

— Me encanta como me aclarás las ideas — la morocha murmuró.

   Jazmín le dio un tierno beso más.

— Hoy por vos, mañana por mí. 

   Flor volvió a recostarse en su mujer y las dos se pusieron a contemplar a sus hijas mientras ellas se divertían en el río. Violeta se había puesto detrás de Melisa y enganchado sus brazos a los de ella, exactamente como había hecho Jazmín hacía unos minutos, y caminaba hacia atrás despacio, mientras la chiquita movía las piernas en el agua. Ni siquiera habían notado que sus madres estaban tardando bastante en regresar con las cañas de pescar.

   Ambas mujeres tenían dulces sonrisas en sus caras. Pero, de repente, Flor volvió a cerrar los ojos. A Jazmín ese movimiento no tan sutil le llamó la atención al instante. Flor parecía querer ahuyentar un malo recuerdo. En seguida, la morocha soltó un _ay_ casi imperceptible, dolido. Jazmín le besó la sien.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿En qué te quedaste pensando?

   Flor suspiró, intentando volver a su tranquilidad anterior.

— En como dijiste que nos merecemos días llenos de paz. Yo estoy de acuerdo, obvio. Pero recién pensaba en lo mucho que tardé en reconocerlo. En reconocer que yo me merezco sentirme así de bien. Las dos otras veces que me invitaste acá, yo las desperdicié. No me permití sentir esa paz que vos estabas dispuesta a compartir conmigo. No me entregué. No entiendo porque no lo hice. Perdoname, Jaz. Yo me arrepiento tanto…  

   Jazmín ahora tenía los ojos húmedos. Apretó a Flor aún más contra sí para sacarle esa repentina angustia.

— Shh, basta — la calló con todo el amor que cabía en ese susurro, besándole todo el lado derecho del rostro. — No pienses así. Ya lo hablamos, no te castigues más. Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte y lo más importante: _vos_ no tenés nada que perdonarte. No estabas preparada. Y yo te entendí. Te lo juro. Comprendí cada uno de tus motivos. Entendete vos también. Y entendé que, para mí, valió la pena. Valió tanto la pena, Flor. _Tanto_. Cada segundo que te esperé.

   Los ojos de Flor también brillaban de lágrimas. La morocha volvió a sonreír, evidentemente más tranquila, y la besó otra vez.

— Te amo. Y para mí también valió muchísimo la pena. Creo que yo necesitaba madurar un poco para que pudiera disfrutar de este lugar como se debe. 

— Yo también te amo — murmuró Jazmín entre los besos que aún no habían cesado. — Y vamos a venir un montón de veces más acá, todas juntas. Tantas veces que te vas a cansar.

— De este paraíso, con ustedes, jamás — Flor la seguía besando, ahora con una sonrisita traviesa en los labios y las manos en las mejillas de ella.

   Jazmín se rió del súbito hambre de Flor y se obligó a tomarla de las manos, parando finalmente con los besos.

— ¿Vamos?

— Sí, vamos — Flor asintió, con las mejillas coloradas, acordándose que las chicas esperaban una clase de pesca. — ¿Encontraste las cañas? Perdón, yo me re colgué acá.

   Jazmín soltó una risita enternecida. 

— Sí, están abajo. Y me encanta colgarme con vos — le dio un último piquito y le agarró la mano para que bajaran juntas las escaleras.

   Violeta y Melisa ahora estaban sentadas en la orilla con tan solo sus pies en el agua.

— _¡Awantá!_ Pensé que no iban a volver hoy — las reprochó la jovencita en tono de broma al verlas acercarse a ellas.

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó Jazmín, riéndose. Tenía una de las cañas en una mano y la otra la tenía Flor.

— Porque estuvieron cinco horas besándose allá arriba — contestó Melisa, también no realmente molesta. De hecho, le parecía siempre lo más tierno del mundo ver a sus madres besándose y diciéndose cosas lindas. 

   Flor y Jazmín se rieron fuerte y la morocha sonrojó otra vez. 

— Bueno, cuando estén casadas, nos van a entender — les dijo la colorada, sentándose entre Violeta y Melisa y dándole a la mayor la caña que había traído.

— Yo no me voy a casar — informó la chiquita. 

   Flor soltó una risa breve y casi irónica, sentándose al lado de su hija menor y dándole a ella la caña que tenía en manos.

— Eso fue exactamente lo que dijo tu madre durante la primera y única escena de celos que hizo delante mío. “Yo no me voy a casar, no voy a tener hijos”. ¿Qué más dijiste ese día cuando estábamos en la cocina?

— “Nunca más voy a hacer esas galletitas en forma de cuñitas que son espantosas”, porque en el hotel estábamos organizando un baby shower — explicó Jazmín a las chicas, divertida. — Y estaba Daniel metido en la cocina también, pegado a Flor como un parásito, hablando de tener cuatrocientos hijos con ella. 

— Ay, pobrecita — Violeta se rió, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su mamá como que para consolarla.

— En resumen, no se decidan tan pronto sobre casarse o no porque seguro se van a cambiar de opinión — sentenció Jazmín. — Pero, bueno, vamo’ a pescar que para eso venimos. 

   Luego, agarró una de las dos rebanadas de pan de sandwich que había traído en su otra mano, la cortó por la mitad, la amasó unos segundos como si jugara con un trozo de masa de moldear, hizo una bolita con ella y por fin la enganchó al anzuelo de la caña de Violeta. Hizo lo mismo en la caña de Melisa en seguida, con la otra mitad de la rebanada de pan.

— Yo pensaba que se pescaba con lombrices — dijo la chiquita.

— Sí, yo también — agregó Violeta.

— Mírenme bien a la cara y díganme si me voy a poner a buscar lombrices por acá. 

   Las tres se rieron del último comentario de la colorada, quien luego les enseñó a las chicas a lanzar sus cañas al río y como funcionaba el carrete giratorio. 

— Mamá, ¿vos vas a cocinar los pescados después? — le preguntó Melisa a Jazmín mientras jugaba con la manivela del carrete, girándola perezosamente hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

— No, porque le prometí a Mami que los íbamos a devolver — Jazmín lanzó una mirada dulce a Flor mientras acomodaba el pelo húmedo de su hijita atrás de la oreja derecha de ella.

— Ah, sí, me había olvidado.

— Además, acá hay básicamente truchitas minúsculas — agregó Jazmín. — No vale la pena hacer algo con ellas.

   Unos minutos después, efectivamente, Violeta agarró una trucha pequeñita.

— Ay, cómo no me gusta ver a los pececitos agonizando… — Flor miró hacia abajo cuando su hija mayor sacó la truchita del agua.

— Sí, a mí también me da un poco de cosa — concordó Violeta, incierta con respecto a qué hacer ahora que la había agarrado. 

   Jazmín tomó la línea de la caña y empezó a desenganchar con cuidado el anzuelo del pez en verdadera agonía. Una vez que lo hizo, lo tiró de vuelta al río.

— Tranquilas, ya está. Ya puede volver a ser feliz.

— Yo voy a agarrar el más grande de todos los peces — dijo Melisa, aún jugando con la manivela del carrete de su caña, girándola hacia adelante para que la línea alcanzara lo más profundo posible del río. — Tal vez hasta una ballena.

   Las tres se rieron.

— Las ballenas no son peces, boluda, son mamíferos — Violeta la corrigió.

— Además, si hubieran ballenas en los ríos, no creo que a ellas les gustarían trocitos de pan — Flor le sacó la ilusión a su hija con el cuidado de quien no quería hacerlo.

   Sin embargo, Melisa agarró algo un ratito más tarde, mientras movía su caña de un lado al otro, impaciente. Algo mucho más pesado que una truchita.

— No puedo ni girar la manivela — alegó la chiquita. Tal estaba dura por el peso de lo que fuera que estaba enganchado al anzuelo. 

   Jazmín se puso de rodillas en el pasto, agarró la línea de la caña y empezó a tirar de ella.

— ¿Será una ballena bebé que se moría de ganas de conocer el agua dulce? — miró a los ojos de Melisa un momento, con una diversión cómplice que se reflejó en la mirada de la morochita.

— Chicas, ¿no es mejor si lo dejan ir? — preguntó Flor, afligida — No sé, me da impresión que sea tan grande.

— Es que hay que sacarlo del agua primero, así yo puedo desengancharlo del anzuelo — Jazmín se justificó.

   Pero, lo que fuera que Melisa había agarrado, en seguida se escapó, porque la caña se sintió liviana otra vez. Ambas, la chiquita y su mamá, hicieron sonidos de frustración.

— Ay, no — soltó Violeta, no frustrada, sino casi indignada. Dejó su caña en el pasto. — Yo no voy a poder vivir sin saber qué fue lo que recién agarraste. Ahí vuelvo.

   Y se tiró al agua.

— Cuidado — le advirtió Flor antes de que la jovencita sumergiera.

   Unos segundos después, Violeta volvió a la superficie con una sonrisa incrédula en la cara. 

— Mirá tu ballena de río, Meli — sacó parcialmente del agua, con ambas manos, un neumático viejo. 

   La incredulidad también les pintó las caras a las tres. Flor y Jazmín le ayudaron a Violeta a sacar completamente el hallazgo del agua y a ponerlo sobre el pasto.

— Pero, ¿quién fue el irresponsable que tiró un neumático al río? — Flor miró alrededor, indignada, como que buscando a tal persona, mientras Violeta salía del agua — Yo pensaba que acá todos eran buena gente. 

— Nah, hay pelotudos en todas partes, desafortunadamente — aclaró Jazmín.

— ¿Qué hacemos con esto ahora? — preguntó Melisa.

— Ah, yo tengo una idea genial — Flor se vanaglorió mientras sus ojitos brillaban de la animación.

   Jazmín le leyó el pensamiento a su mujer sin esfuerzo y otra vez entró a la casa con ella a buscar lo que necesitaban para hacer esa idea realidad. Trajeron afuera una escalera plegable, una soga y una toalla más, para secar el neumático. Flor ató una de las puntas de la soga a él y lo sostuvo para que Jazmín atara la otra punta a la rama más gruesa de uno de los árboles que había a unos metros de la casa. 

— ¿Quien se quiere subir primero? — preguntó Jazmín, bajando de la escalera. 

— ¡Yo! — exclamaron Flor y Melisa en unísono.

— Qué vos ni vos. Yo soy tu madre, tengo prioridad — la mayor se justificó.

— ¡Pero yo lo pesqué! — contraargumentó la chiquita. 

— En realidad, yo lo saqué del agua cuando se desenganchó del anzuelo — Violeta se sumó a la divertida discusión. 

   Jazmín miraba la escena mientras plegaba la escalera nuevamente, riéndose. Por fin, las tres llegaron a un común acuerdo y Melisa se subió a la hamaca primero. Flor la ayudó a hacerlo y la empujó algunas veces. Después, se sentó entre Jazmín y Violeta bajo la sombra del frondoso árbol.

— Yo me quedaría a vivir acá — dijo Melisa, abrazada al neumático, feliz de la vida.

— Ay, yo también… — Violeta inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó una gran sonrisa a las hojas del árbol.

— ¿Vos? — Jazmín la miró, incrédula — ¿Sin televisión ni WiFi?

— Pero, ¿no dijiste que solo en tu casa no hay nada de eso porque venías acá nomás a pintar y no te gustaba las demás distracciones? Bueno, yo descubriría la contraseña del WiFi de alguno de los vecinos y listo. La tele a mí no me haría falta.

   Jazmín se rió y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de Flor.

— Qué sé yo, a mí me fascina este lugar, es divino, pero no creo que me quedaría acá de por vida — reflexionó la morocha, entrelazando sus dedos a los de su esposa. — Soy como que hiperactiva, no sé estar tranquila durante mucho tiempo. Además, me encanta el constante y hermoso caos del hotel, la locura de mis hermanas.

   Las dos coloradas a cada lado de Flor se rieron.

— Sí. A mí, por más que me guste desconectarme y relajar de vez en cuando, también me encanta el ruido de una buena metrópoli — informó Jazmín.

   Se quedaron las tres sentadas allí, quietitas, con los pulmones llenos de paz, disfrutando del super cómodo silencio, unos minutos más, mientras Melisa se hamacaba solita.

— Ahora me toca a mí, dale — le dijo Flor a su hija menor. 

   La chiquita hizo un perezoso sonido de frustración. 

— No seas egoísta — agregó la mayor. — Hace como quince minutos que estás ahí.

— ¿Y eso a vos te parece mucho?

— Sí, señorita.

   Melisa se puso de acuerdo y, aún moviéndose con pereza, se agarró a la soga con ambas manos, se paró y bajó de la hamaca dando un saltito hacia atrás. Flor ocupó su lugar en seguida, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, desvergonzadamente infantil, de esas que le derretía completamente el corazón a Jazmín.

— ¡Lo feliz que se puso, me muero! — comentó Violeta.

— Y, sí, obvio. Hace un montón que no me subo a una de estas — Flor luego miró a Jazmín, quien le devolvía la mirada embobada. — Y vos, ¿podés hacer el grandísimo favor de venir a empujarle a tu señora?

   Jazmín echó su cabeza hacia atrás, riéndose muerta de ternura, y se levantó a hacer lo que Flor le pedía. Se puso detrás de ella, con su mano izquierda agarró la soga y con la derecha el hombro de Flor. Estaba lista para darle el primer empujón cuando la voz de la morocha la detuvo. 

— ¿Sabés qué hacía mi papá cuando yo me subía a este tipo de hamaca? Me lo acordé ahorita.

— ¿Qué hacía? — Jazmín preguntó aún entre risitas enternecidas por la manera que Flor había inclinado la cabeza para mirarla.

— Agarrame bien de la cintura — ordenó Flor suavemente.

   Jazmín lo hizo, curiosa y algo incierta a la vez. Sus brazos rodearon, firmes, la cintura de Flor.

— Eso. Ahora, da unos pasitos hacia atrás. 

   Jazmín volvió a obedecer, llevando, obviamente, Flor y el neumático con ella.

— Un poquito más.

   Las chicas, sentadas con las piernas cruzadas sobre el pasto, se rieron de la exigencia de su mami, lo que hizo que Jazmín se riera también. 

— Ahora, soltame — Flor concluyó, ansiosa y agarrada a la soga con ambas manos. En ese momento, era una niña en un cuerpo de mujer, y era maravilloso verla así.

   Jazmín la soltó y se hizo un lado para poder verla volar mejor. Y Flor se deshacía riéndose, con el pelo al viento. Era deslumbrante mirarla divertirse así, como si no tuviera ni una sola preocupación en el mundo.

— ¿Lo hice como Don Mario? — le preguntó Jazmín. 

— ¡Lo hiciste tal cual, mi vida! ¡Te amo! 

— Después hacémelo a mí también — le dijo Violeta, con un tinte de envidia.

— ¡Y a mí! — agregó Melisa.

— Sí, pero mucho, mucho después — sentenció Flor.

   Gradualmente, la velocidad de la hamaca disminuyó y Jazmín se volvió a poner detrás de su esposa.

— ¿De nuevo? — le preguntó suavemente la colorada, una vez que Flor había vuelto a inclinar la cabeza hacia atrás para mirarla. Las puntas de sus narices se tocaban.

— Sí — respondió Flor, también muy suavecito. — Pero, antes, decime una cosa. ¿La vida puede ser mejor que esto?

   Flor parecía saber la respuesta a su propia pregunta. Jazmín le sonrió — sus sonrisas casi se tocaban también — y le dio varios besitos en los labios. Tenían a sus hijas mirándolas con todo el amor del mundo. Para Melisa y Violeta, Flor y Jazmín eran la pareja más hermosa de la existencia. 

   Por fin, la colorada le besó la punta de la nariz a su mujer y le contestó la pregunta. 

— No. 


	6. Cabezas duras

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acá estoy yo nuevamente diciéndole "que se joda" a la cronología de esta colección xD

   Violeta estaba sentada en el centro de su cama, con su espalda apoyada en la cabecera y sus pies descalzos en el colchón. En sus piernas flexionadas reposaba un libro, del cual ella apartó sus ojos al escuchar gente acercándose a la puerta de la amplia habitación que temporalmente compartía con cinco jóvenes monjas — quienes eran unos pocos años mayores que ella y no estaban allí en el momento. Los ojos verdes de Violeta se llenaron de luz al instante en que se posaron en las caritas sonrientes de las visitas. Ella soltó su libro y saltó de la cama a abrazarlas.

— ¡Flor! ¡Jaz! — exclamó, luego encajándose cómodamente entre cuatro brazos que la apretaban con tanto amor que no le cabía en el pecho — ¡Qué lindo verlas! Pero, ¿por qué no me avisaron que venían?

   Las tres se desengancharon y Flor le hizo un cariño en la mejilla, besándola ahí en seguida.

— Porque justamente queríamos ver esta preciosa carita de sorpresa.

   Jazmín le besó la sien.

— ¿Nos extrañaste desde ayer? — le preguntó, refiriéndose al civil — Porque nosotras sí. Un montonazo te extrañamos. Y a Meli también. De hecho, pensamos que, en un ratito, podríamos ir las tres a buscarla al orfanato y dar una vueltita. ¿Te copa?

— ¡Sí, obvio! Con ustedes, todo me copa.

   Ambas mujeres la atrajeron a un segundo triple abrazo, igual de fuerte.

— Por cierto — agregó Violeta —, yo siento que las extraño cada día más. Sé que ustedes vienen siempre que pueden, o sea, esto no es un reclamo, de ninguna manera. Es solo que... no puedo evitar extrañarlas ni bien se van.  

— ¡Ay, amor de nuestras almas! — soltó Flor, conmovida.

— Venimos también a hablarte de eso — aclaró Jazmín, con la voz igualmente pesada por la emoción, acariciándole la espalda. Violeta la miró. — Ya no va a hacer falta que nos extrañemos porque dentro de muy poquito nos van a permitir que las llevemos a vivir con nosotras. Es cuestión de una semana, máximo.

   Violeta las miró como si sus ojitos húmedos y ansiosos fueran un par de péndulos de reloj. 

— ¿Antes de que se finalice la adopción?

— Sí — Jazmín asintió, orgullosa.

— Nos va a visitar la asistente social pasado mañana, solo para que pueda confirmar que está todo bien en casa y en el hotel, y entonces vamos a poder esperar a que se finalice el proceso todas juntas — explicó Flor.

   Apenas la morocha concluyó, Violeta se deshizo, derretida, en un tercer abrazo.

— ¡Ay, qué suerte! — exclamó, tremendamente aliviada. Su sonrisa iba de oreja a oreja. — Pensé que todo ese tiempo de la espera lo pasaríamos separadas.

— Nosotras también, la verdad — le contó Jazmín. Seguían enganchadas. — Pero la hermana de Flor está haciendo milagros por nosotras.

— Se muere por volver a verte — informó Flor, volviendo a mirar a los ojitos verdes de Violeta.

— Y yo a ella, así le puedo agradecer.

— No hay nada que agradecer, bebé — Jazmín le besó el pelo colorado.

— Bueno, podés agradecernos a nosotras dos ahorita, dejando que nos tiremos un ratito a tu cama. Pero vos te quedás en el medio, así te podemos apretar un poquito — sugirió Flor, con un tinte de travesura en su voz.

   Violeta se rió. 

— Obvio. 

   Y la pareja la siguió hasta su cama, sacándose los zapatos en seguida. Flor se acostó parcialmente al lado derecho de la jovencita y Jazmín, al izquierdo. Se quedaron bien pegaditas porque era una cama de soltero.

— Ay, pará que casi te aplasto el librito — dijo la cocinera, tomando con cuidado el libro que se había quedado entre sí y Violeta. 

— ¿Qué estabas leyendo? — preguntó Flor, con una tranquilidad hermosa en su voz, un tono íntimamente cotidiano, como si lo preguntara siempre al ver a su hija perdida en las páginas de un libro, en su propia habitación.

   Jazmín leyó en silencio el título y luego le mostró la tapa del libro a su esposa. _Pollyanna._ Tan solo ese nombre, que era casi autoexplicativo, por lo famosa que era la obra, hizo que la colorada mayor se emocionara. Era la historia de una chica huérfana y de su inquebrantable creencia de que, en todo lo malo, hay algo bueno; de que hay que tener esperanza; de que, en la vida, _siempre_ hay motivos para alegrarse. ¿Cómo no emocionarse comparando tal sinopsis a la vida de la jovencita llena de luz acostada entre Flor y Jazmín? 

— Me muero… — dijo bajito esta, volviendo a mirar a la tapa del libro. Era una hermosa y aparentemente antigua edición. — Me encanta esta historia. 

— Yo soy aburrida, vi la peli de Disney, nomás, cuando era chiquita — informó Flor.

   Violeta se volvió a reír con ternura.

— Es re linda la peli, pero el libro es mejor — lo tomó delicadamente de las manos de Jazmín y lo miró, nostálgica. — Es de mis libros favoritos de toda la vida. Era de mi mamá. Cuando ella me lo regaló, me dijo “si lo intentás leer ahora, no lo vas a entender. Es un libro de chica grande. Esperá a que crezcas un poquito”. Y yo esperé. Y, cuando lo leí por primera vez, lo entendí. _Bastante_. 

   Violeta concluyó en un tono triste, pero maduro, de quien ya había aprendido a lidiar con la tristeza. Parecía que la mujer había presentido que algo le pasaría pronto, así que había decidido no esperar a que su hija creciera, efectivamente, para regalarle el libro. Era como si supiera que él tendría el poder de reconfortarla en un futuro.

   Flor y Jazmín no pudieron decir nada. Ambas tenían nudos en sus gargantas, lágrimas en sus ojos y un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Con sus brazos apoyados en el vientre de Violeta, como si quisieran protegerla de todo lo malo, la besaron cada una en un lado de su rostro, de arriba abajo.

   Violeta sonrió ante todo ese amor, sintiéndose calentita otra vez.

— Yo ya lo leí varias veces desde que mi mamá me lo regaló y… decidí empezar a leerlo otra vez ayer… por todo lo lindo que nos está pasando a nosotras — hizo una pausa para mirar a esos dos pares de ojos que le devolvían la mirada, completamente desbordados de un amor infinito e incondicional. — A Meli también le encanta el libro. Yo lo leí a ella algunas veces y jugamos un montón al Juego de la Alegría. Y ayer, lo jugué solita, en mi cabeza, todo el tiempo. “Me alegra que Flor y Jaz se hayan casado, me alegra haber podido venir a felicitarlas y a cantarlas, me alegra que sean tan felices juntas, me alegra que me hayan invitado a conocer a su casa, me alegra que la torta y los sandwichitos estén tan ricos”.

   Apenas Violeta concluyó su relato, las tres se deshicieron en risas emocionadas.

— Nosotras también nos alegramos muchísimo de que vos y Meli existan — Flor le acarició la mejilla. 

— Y de que hayamos coincidido entre siete mil millones de personas — Jazmín le besó la cabeza lentamente. — No sabés cuanto nos alegramos, mi amor.

— Contanos ahora como es eso de que le lees a Meli — le pidió la morocha en un tono más liviano pero igual de tierno.

   Violeta volvió a sonreír de manera nostálgica.

— Desde que ella era un bebé, literal, yo le leo para que se duerma. Al principio, le leía esos cuentitos infantiles, pero, a medida que fue creciendo, las lecturas evolucionaron y hoy en día le gusta que yo le lea lo que sea que a mí me gusta leer, aunque a veces no lo entienda. Lo chistoso es que, desde que tenía seis años, Meli lee perfecto, pero me sigue pidiendo que yo le lea algo siempre que la voy a ver. 

— Pero, ¿cómo no le va a fascinar que le leas? Si es maravilloso cuando nos dormimos con la voz de quien amamos — dijo Flor, hablando por experiencia. Miró a Jazmín, porque le encantaba cuando su esposa le cantaba un ratito con su voz de miel antes de que se durmieran, pero pensó en Virginia también. — Te cuento algo. A mí, en el colegio, por mi Tourette, me costaba un montón, pero _un montón,_ leer los libros clásicos. Esos de escritura arcaica, ¿viste? Yo leía un párrafo y, si no lo entendía, me ponía nerviosa y me llenaba de tics. Entonces, literalmente no podía avanzar con la lectura. Me frustraba, lloraba, a veces tiraba los libros a la pared. Y era Vir, mi ángel de la guardia desde siempre, quien se ofrecía para leérmelos. Su voz dulce y su amor, más que nada, me tranquilizaban y hacían que el contenido de los libros se me quedara en la mente. Y eso pasaba porque, cuando éramos chiquitas, ella siempre me leía cuentitos para que yo me durmiera, como vos lo hacés a Meli. O sea, es un vínculo indestructible ese que creaste entre vos y tu hermana a partir de un gesto tan simple y tan tierno. 

   Una vez que Flor concluyó, notó que Violeta y Jazmín la miraban conmovidas.

— ¿No es lo más lindo que hay? — le preguntó la colorada mayor a la menor — Me encanta escuchar esa historia. 

— Sí, es muy hermoso, Flor. Vir debe ser la mejor hermana del mundo.

— Y sí. Pero comparte el podio con vos, sin dudas. Yo estoy segurísima de que sos la mejor hermana del mundo para Meli — la morocha le besó la puntita de la nariz. — ¡Ah! Ahora que mencioné mis tiempos de colegio, me acordé que venimos a hablar con vos de eso también.

— ¡Sí! — Jazmín también lo recordó — Bueno, no está nada decidido todavía. Nosotras solo pensamos en algunos colegios para que ustedes vayan juntas.

   Violeta sonrió, animada. Había pasado un año entero sin estudiar por lo de haberse escapado, luego de haber cumplido trece años, del orfanato donde había pasado los últimos seis años de su vida junto a su hermanita, justamente porque iban a trasladarla a otra institución, para adolescentes. Pero, ahora que ella y Melisa iban a tener una familia estable y llena de amor nuevamente, Violeta no veía la hora de volver a estudiar. Sabía que tendría que ingresar al primer año de la secundaria y que casi todos — o quizás todos — sus compañeros tendrían trece años, pero eso a ella no le importaba para nada. Además, le generaba mucha ilusión la idea de ir al mismo colegio que Melisa. Ella necesitaba a su hermanita tanto como Melisa decía necesitarla a ella. 

   Sin embargo, algo de esa ilusión desapareció de sus ojos mientras Jazmín le listaba un puñado de conocidos nombres de colegios porteños. Algunos de ellos estaban cerca a la casa de la pareja, otros estaban un poco más lejos, pero todos tenían algo en común. Violeta miró a Jazmín incierta, casi decepcionada.

— Son todos colegios privados, ¿no? 

   Hubo un segundo de silencio.

— Sí — contestó Jazmín con cautela. — Pero, escuchanos una cosa. Sabíamos que ibas a poner esa carucha. Sabemos lo poco gastadora que sos. Lo que pasa es que eso no va a ser un gasto, va a ser una hermosa inversión. Nosotras solo queremos que ustedes tengan la mejor educación que puedan tener.

— Eso no tiene nada que ver con que yo sea “poco gastadora” — contraargumentó Violeta dulcemente. — Miren, allá en el orfanato, nosotros teníamos todo el tipo de clases, como en un colegio normal. Geografía, Historia, Inglés… ¡Arte! — miró a Jazmín porque sabía que ese último ejemplo pondría una sonrisa en su rostro — Nosotros, obviamente, no pagábamos por esas clases y encima teníamos los mejores profes del mundo. Les pagaban re poco, porque ellos trabajaban allá por las mañanas y por las tardes daban clases en otros lados, pero nunca se quejaban de nada. Entraban a los aulas sonriéndonos, haciéndonos reír y tratándonos de “mi amor” y “crack”, como si fuéramos parte de sus familias. O sea… no entiendo como puede ser que aún existan colegios que cobran por la educación… como si creyeran que son mejores que los colegios públicos o los hogares como el en el que yo crecí. No me entra en la cabeza, de verdad les digo.

   Esta vez, el silencio que siguió las palabras de Violeta — su desahogo — fue más largo. Ambas mujeres se quedaron maravilladas debido a semejante claridad de ideas. 

— Yo te lo dije — Flor volvió a hablar primero, suavecito, mirando a Jazmín de manera cómplice. 

   Violeta miró a la morocha, curiosa.

— ¿Qué le dijiste?

— Que no ibas a aceptar ir a un colegio privado — contestó Flor. — Porque sos una chica de principios.

— Cabeza dura me dicen.

   Las dos se rieron. 

— Es el cumplido más hermoso del mundo ese — le aseguró Jazmín. — Significa que no te encajás a los moldes aburridos de la sociedad. 

— Tal cual — agregó Flor. — Estás mirando a dos cabezas duras de primer nivel. Yo, por ejemplo, soy vegana, como ya sabés, y no te das una idea las barbaridades que escuché de mi mamá cuando le dije por primera vez que ya no comería ni bebería nada de origen animal. “Pero, ¡¿vos estás loca?! ¡Te vas a morir desnutrida! Además, ¿de dónde vas a sacar la vitamina B12?”. Bueno, te digo de donde la saco. De un frasquito. 

   Violeta y Jazmín se rieron. 

— Y, bueno, mi papá una vez me dijo que no era una buena elección la facultad de gastronomía porque no sería “rentable” para mí — informó esta. — Yo era una adolescente llena de ilusión. Mirá si no me iban a chupar dos huevos si mi sueño era rentable o no. Igual, hoy en día, es bastante rentable mi trabajo, pero, si no lo fuera, también me chuparían dos huevos porque amo hacer lo que hago. 

   Violeta sonrió dulcemente y las miró a las dos con cuidado.

— Me imagino que todavía hayan personas que creen que ustedes son cabezas duras por estar juntas, ¿o no?

   Otra vez, hubo un silencio respetuoso de quienes se habían asombrado con la inteligencia de semejante observación. Flor y Jazmín se miraron. 

— Creo que hoy en día ya nadie nos dice cabezas duras por eso, ¿no? — comentó la cocinera, buscando una confirmación en los ojos castaños de su esposa.

— No, por suerte, no. Bah, que nosotras sepamos, no. Por ahí nos puede decirlo algún pariente lejano y desocupado a nuestras espaldas, pero esa posibilidad ya no nos afecta para nada — respondió Flor con una mezcla de seguridad y dulzura.

— Al principio, sí, hubo gente que, incluso, nos dijo cosas mucho peores que “cabezas duras”, pero no hablemos de cosas tristes — Jazmín negó con la cabeza mientras arrugaba sutilmente la nariz; un gesto indescriptiblemente tierno para Flor. — El punto es que nos parecemos. _Bastante_. Y que vos tenés toda la razón del mundo. Si querés que, con Meli, ustedes vayan a un colegio público, van a ir a un colegio público, no te preocupes.

   Violeta les regaló una enorme y aliviada sonrisa.

— Muchas gracias. Y me encanta que me parezca a ustedes. 

   Ambas mujeres volvieron a besar cada una un lado del rostro de la jovencita. 

— ¿Saben qué me imaginé recién? — les preguntó Flor, con su típica voz de soñadora. 

   Violeta la miró, curiosa.

— ¿Qué?

— Vos, en unos años, al frente de una de esas marchas en defensa de la educación pública — la nariz de Flor tocó la mejilla de la menor en una muy tierna caricia. — ¡Tan linda nuestra revolucionaria!

— Y nosotras marcharemos a tu lado, no lo dudes — agregó Jazmín.  

   Los ojitos de Violeta se movieron como péndulos nuevamente. 

— Las amo. 

   Era la primera vez que se lo decía a ellas. Antes, había expresado su amor por medio de varios _las quiero._ Ahora, era como si estuviera diciendo también que no había vuelta atrás. Ese amor y ese vínculo eran para siempre. Los ojos de Flor y Jazmín se humedecieron al instante.

— Nosotras también te amamos — le aseguró la morocha, besándole la frente. 

— Mucho, mucho, mucho — Jazmín también lo hizo y, en seguida, sus labios se unieron a los de su esposa, por encima de la cabeza de Violeta. 

   La jovencita sonrió, sintiendo como se le hormigueaba el cuerpo debido a ese amor tan incomparable. Hacía muchísimo tiempo que no se sentía rodeada de ese preciso tipo de amor. En realidad, se había olvidado lo maravilloso que se sentía tenerlo desbordando de su corazón e inundando todo su ser.

— Hablando de imaginarse futuros momentos — Jazmín se secó una lágrima —, yo recién pensaba en lo mucho que me gustaría, un día, verte y escucharte leer algo a Meli para que se duerma. 

— ¡Ay, sí! — Flor se puso de acuerdo, derretida — Seríamos así tipo la platea del espectáculo más tierno del mundo.

   Los ojos de Violeta se ensancharon y se volvieron a llenar de luz debido a una hermosa idea. Ella miró el libro que aún reposaba sobre sus muslos.

— Yo les puedo leer un poquito ahora, si quieren. Las primeras páginas, nomás para presentarte a vos el libro, Flor.

— Ay, a mí me encantaría — dijo la morocha, con una mano en su pecho.

— Pero creo que a Jaz le va a aburrir un poco — supuso Violeta, mirando a Jazmín. — Porque ya lo leíste y eso.

— ¿Me estás cargando? — le preguntó la colorada mayor, igual de derretida que Flor, acomodándole el pelo detrás de su oreja — Lo leí por última vez hace ochenta y cuatro años. Seguro hay un montón de cosas que no me acuerdo. Además, tu interpretación debe ser bárbara. Mucho mejor que la de la vocecita en mi cabeza.

   Violeta se rió y abrió el libro en la primera página.

— Pero ojo, eh — Flor le advirtió. — Una vez que lo empieces, lo vas a tener que terminar porque yo voy a querer saber qué hay de distinto entre el libro y la peli.

— Dale, les prometo que les voy a leer un poquito cada día. 

   Entonces, Flor y Jazmín recostaron sus cabezas en los hombros de Violeta mientras ella empezaba a leer con la pasión de una contadora de historias. Era como si, durante ese momento, ella fuera la madre y Flor y Jazmín fueran las hijas.

   Para la colorada, esas palabras ya conocidas desde su preadolescencia estaban ganando un color distinto, un significado aún más dulce, mientras que para la morocha, todo era novedad. Bueno, no todo. Algo de esa situación sí que era extremadamente familiar para ella; el hecho de que, después de muchos años, ella tenía a alguien a quien ella amaba y viceversa leyéndole algo en ese tono plácido, cuidadoso, que le acariciaba el alma. Por lo tanto, Flor se acordó instantánea e inevitablemente de Virginia y de como cualquier libro solía volverse muchísimo más interesante para ella con la voz de su hermana mayor.

   Ambas, Flor y Jazmín, tenían sus propios motivos para permitir que se les inundaran desvergonzadamente los ojos mientras Violeta proseguía con la lectura y tenían ganas de escucharla cada vez más. La jovencita utilizaba un tono de voz distinto para cada personaje; uno ríspido para la tía Polly, uno dulce y sumiso para su empleada Nancy y uno casi exageradamente alegre para Pollyanna. Era como prestigiar una obra de teatro muy intimista. Y Flor y Jazmín se reían con cada diálogo, mientras sus corazones desbordaban de ternura.

   El sol estaba casi poniéndose y el libro iba casi por la mitad cuando las tres volvieron a la igualmente hermosa realidad y la pareja decidió llevarlas a Violeta y a Melisa a cenar a su casa — lo que era una muy buena excusa para que la chiquita conociera a su futuro hogar. 

   En camino al orfanato, las tres se prometieron mentalmente que eso de leerse, de escuchar las unas las voces de las otras recitándose historias con todo el amor del mundo, se convertiría en un hábito familiar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo escribí este oneshot por básicamente dos motivos:
> 
> 1- Pollyanna es de mis libros favoritos de toda la vida.  
> 2- Yo estoy muchísimo en contra de la educación privada (sea la básica o la superior), pero, más allá de eso, corbatita, pollerita y medias hasta las rodillas (y todo lo que ese uniforme escolar arcaico representa) me parece que no coinciden ni un poquito con los espíritus libres de las chicas, principalmente con el de Violeta.


	7. El primer día de clases - parte I: insomnio

   Flor, parada en la orilla del río y ya vestida, gravaba a sus tres amores en el agua. Melisa flotaba boca abajo sin ayuda, con los brazos estirados hacia adelante, pero Violeta seguía a su lado, por si las dudas. Jazmín estaba frente a ella, con sus brazos estirados también, sujetándole delicadamente los dedos, para que la corriente no la llevara. 

— ¡Eso! — la elogió su mamá sin soltarle los dedos y Melisa levantó su cabeza del agua — Ahora, lo que vas a hacer es venir a mí moviéndote las piernas. ¿Dale?

   Melisa asintió, animada. 

— Mantengas los brazos estirados y no te olvides de las burbujas — instruyó Jazmín. 

   La chiquita volvió a meter su carita en el agua y empezó a mover las piernas como sus madres ya le habían enseñado el día anterior. Jazmín soltó los dedos de su hija y alejó sus brazos de ella, para que Melisa tuviera más espacio para nadar solita. Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, mirándola con el corazón desbordado de orgullo, y por fin dejó que Melisa la agarrara. 

— ¡Muy bien! — Jazmín la tomó en brazos, llenándole la carita mojada de besos.

— Ahora, además de ser campeona del mundo de fútbol, vas a ser campeona del mundo de natación — le dijo Flor, salvando el video en la galería de su celular. 

   Las tres en el agua se rieron. 

— Bueno, después agregamos los movimientos de los brazos — informó Jazmín. — Una victoria de cada vez. 

— Pero, “después” otro día, ¿no? Porque nos tenemos que ir ya — el tono de Flor de repente era muy responsable para aquella hermosa tarde de domingo. — No se olviden que mañana es el primer día de clases.

   Las tres hicieron sonidos de decepción. 

— ¡Ay, no, Mami! — protestó Melisa. 

— ¡Ay, sí, Mami! — Flor la imitó, sacando risitas de Jazmín y Violeta. — Estuviste todo el fin de semana en este río. Te vas a quedar con manos de vieja. 

   Una vez que su mamá ya la había puesto otra vez sobre el pasto, Melisa miró a las palmas de sus manos. Las yemas de sus dedos estaban todas arrugadas. 

— ¿Viste? ¡Manos de vieja! — Flor le volvió a cargar.

   Melisa fingió asustarse y las dos se rieron. En seguida, la mayor se arrodilló frente a ella y la empezó a secar mientras Jazmín y Violeta salían del agua. Le desarregló el pelo con la toalla a propósito, para hacerla reír aún más.

— ¿Podemos llevar la ballena de río? — preguntó la chiquita, mirando a Jazmín también.

   Era ese el nombre que las chicas le habían dado al neumático que Melisa había literalmente pescado el día anterior y que se había convertido en una hamaca gracias a Flor y a Jazmín. 

— ¿Cómo, si venimos en tren? — contraargumentó esta dulcemente. — Además, no tenemos donde colgarla. 

   La expresión de Melisa se volvió melancólica otra vez. 

— Pero el fin de semana que viene volvemos, ¿no? — preguntó Violeta en un tono esperanzado, tratando de hacer que su hermana se sintiera mejor. 

— ¡Obvio! — aseguró Flor. 

— Sí, a esa casa no la abandonamos más — agregó Jazmín, orgullosa, mirando a ese hermoso hogar alternativo. 

   Las cuatro volvieron a Buenos Aires mientras el sol se ponía. Las chicas se bañaron, se pusieron sus pijamas y ahora estaban organizando sus mochilas en el sillón. La mesita de centro se veía multicolor. Estaba cubierta de los útiles escolares que habían comprado el viernes, antes de que se fueran a Tigre. Jazmín agarró la cajita de lápices de cera de Melisa y los olió por el hueco en la parte de adelante.

— Posta que este es de los olores más ricos del mundo. Me hace volver directamente a la infancia, es impresionante. 

   Violeta, a su lado derecho, también los olió, cerrando los ojos.

— Ay, sí. Ahora me dan ganas de tener una cajita también. 

— Te dijimos que agarraras una para las clases de Arte, pero vos insististe en decir “nah, yo ya estoy grande para los lápices de cera” — Flor la imitó. Estaba sentada en la silla de mariposas de Jazmín, que tanto le encantaba.

   La jovencita se encogió de hombros.

— Bueno, ese fin de semana yo aprendí que nadie nunca está grande para las hamacas de neumático. Mirá si vamos a estar grandes para los lápices de cera.

— Es una muy preciosa lección, la verdad — le dijo Jazmín, genuinamente orgullosa. — Mañana te compramos una cajita. 

— Y hablando de volver a la infancia… — Flor agarró la cartuchera de Frozen de Melisa. — ¡Miren esto! ¡Me muero de amor! 

— ¿Me tenés envidia? — Melisa la desafió, divertida. Estaba sentada al lado izquierdo de Jazmín y, por lo tanto, más cerca a su mami que las otras dos.

— Sí. ¿Sabés que sí? Me encantaría tener una igual. 

— ¿Por qué no compraste una para vos, entonces? 

— Porque todo lo que es tuyo es mío también, boluda. 

   Melisa se levantó del sillón, estiró un brazo y tomó la cartuchera de las manos de su madre morocha, riéndose.

— ¡No!

— ¡Sí! — Flor repitió el acto, traviesa.

— ¡No! — Melisa también lo volvió a hacer.

— ¡Sí, sí, sí! — Flor agarró a su hijita y la sentó en su regazo, besándole la mejilla varias veces — Amor de mi alma. 

— ¿Mami?

— ¿Qué? — Flor le peinó el flequillo. 

— ¿A qué hora nos vamos a tener que levantar mañana?

   La mayor se puso a pensar. 

— A ver. Si tardamos unos veinte, veinte y cinco minutos caminando hasta el cole y las clases de Viole empiezan a las siete y media… creo que a las seis está bueno, ¿o no? 

— ¡No! ¡A las seis de la madrugada, no! — Violeta se hizo la dramática, recostando su cabeza en el hombro de Jazmín. Tenía en brazos un cuaderno y en su tapa había un dibujo (tierno hasta más no poder) de un sonriente cactus tocador de ukulele. 

   Jazmín se rió. 

— ¿Por qué? ¿A qué hora se tenían que levantar en el orfanato? 

— A las siete — informó Violeta. — Y a las ocho empezaban las clases.

— Las mías empezaban a las ocho y media — agregó Melisa. — Y yo me levantaba media hora más tarde también.

— ¿Y cuáles eran sus materias favoritas? — preguntó Flor con una sonrisa curiosa. 

— A mí me encantaban las clases de inglés — respondió Violeta, nostálgica. 

— Ah, claro. Cantás un millón de canciones como si fueras gringa — la elogió Flor y en seguida miró a los ojitos de Melisa. — ¿Y a vos? ¿Qué materia más te gusta? 

— Yo solo tuve clases de lengua y matemática hasta ahora. Y creo que me gustan las dos por igual. 

— Sí, obvio, porque matemática para Meli hasta el año pasado era tipo dos más dos — intervino Violeta.

— ¡Callate! — Melisa le tiró su cartuchera aún vacía, que aterrizó en el sillón — Si yo me sé casi todas las tablas.

— ¿Casi todas te sabés? — Jazmín ensanchó sus ojos verdes, impresionada.

— Bueno, tres tablas y media me sé — confesó la chiquita. — La del cuatro aún no la memoricé entera.

— Yo tampoco me sé todas — le contó Flor, divertida, y las cuatro compartieron un momento de risa. — No, en serio. Yo siempre me llevé pésimo con los números. La matemática era mi pesadilla. De hecho, yo no me llevaba bien con ninguna materia en el colegio. Nunca reprobé, pero salvaba raspando. 

— ¿Por qué? — le preguntó Melisa con sus ojitos llenos de dulzura y compasión, acomodando el pelo de su mami detrás de su oreja exactamente como lo hacía Jazmín — ¿No te gustaba estudiar?

— No — Flor meneó la cabeza, riéndose suavecito nuevamente. — El colegio para mí era como que una prisión. Lo digo por mi Tourette, ¿viste? En esa época, mis tics estaban todavía muy a flor de piel. Encima, a veces, los chicos se reían de mí por lo bajo, en el aula, y eso me iba poniendo más y más nerviosa. O sea, yo cuanto más trataba de contener a mis tics, más se me venían, entonces todo se convertía en una bola de nieve y me resultaba casi siempre imposible concentrarme en las clases, en los exámenes. Jaz lo sabe — concluyó dulcemente, mirando a su esposa. Ya se había desahogado sobre eso con ella varias veces. 

   Jazmín le devolvió una mirada llena del más puro amor y asintió, sonriendo chiquito.

— Ahora contalas como te sentías en las clases de educación física. 

   De repente, los ojos de Flor se volvieron estrellados. Su sonrisa casi alcanzó a sus orejas.

— Ay, sí. Bueno, la educación física, para mí, significaba libertad. Tanto que yo no sentía que seguía en el colegio cuando estaba en la clase de educación física. Era simplemente un momento, en un espacio donde yo podía… _brillar_. Porque yo era la más rápida de mi grupo, la más ágil, la más resistente físicamente. Porque, en esos momentos, yo sentía que no tenía Tourette. Sentía que mi fiel compañero me dejaba y que toda la ansiedad que lo causaba se quedaba fuera de aquella cancha también. Yo hacía de todo allá. Jugaba al fútbol, al vóley, al handball, hasta al básquet me atrevía a jugar de vez en cuando. Mi profesor me adoraba, así como mis compañeros, para variar. Todos querían estar en mi equipo, porque era el que siempre ganaba. Y se sentía lindo ser admirada, aunque fuera durante una hora y media, dos veces por semana. Pero, mucho más allá de ser admirada, se sentía lindo saber que yo era buena en algo. Que era capaz de tener a mi cuerpo bajo mi propio control.

   Hubo un silencio respetuoso luego de ese relato. 

— Yo me imaginé las chispas que seguro dejabas en el suelo a tu paso — dijo Violeta, maravillada, y todas se rieron. — Me hubiera encantado ser tu compañera en esa época. Así capaz me motivarías en las clases de educación física porque yo, cuando tengo que hacer cualquier tipo de ejercicio físico, soy una inútil. 

— Ay, no digas eso — le pidió Flor dulcemente. — Si hubieras sido mi compañera, hoy no serías nuestra hija. Y no quiero pensar en esa posibilidad.

   La jovencita le devolvió la sonrisa llena de amor. 

— Tenés razón. 

— Además, no sos una inútil — Flor continuó. — Nomás sos medio flojita como tu mamá para los ejercicios.

   Jazmín se rió, tapándose la cara con una mano.

— Bueno, sí. En eso Flor y yo somos muy distintas. Yo _huía_ de las clases de educación física. Literal. Siempre que podía, me refugiaba en la biblioteca a leer o a dibujar. En mi último año de secundaria, por ejemplo, creo que me fui a tres clases, nada más. Y, después, a fin de año, tuve que hacer un trabajo escrito sobre el sedentarismo para que lograra aprobar.

— La ironía — Flor meneó la cabeza, fingiendo algo de decepción. 

   Las cuatro se volvieron a reír. 

— ¿Y qué materia te gustaba más en el colegio? — le preguntó Violeta — Bueno, Arte, obvio, ¿no?

— Sí — Jazmín asintió. — Yo vivía para las clases de Arte, pero también me recontra encantaban las clases de literatura y de Historia. Eran mis tres pasiones, la tríada divina para mí, justamente porque están como que muy conectadas. O sea, la literatura es una forma de arte y la Historia explica mucho de ambas. Ahora, si esas tres eran mi tríada divina, las clases de matemática, física y química eran mí tríada satánica. En eso Mami y yo nos parecemos. 

   Las cuatro se rieron en unísono una vez más. A Melisa le causó más gracia la palabra _satánica_ que cualquier otra cosa. Aún no sabía qué era física, tampoco química, así que todavía no entendía el cuan malos podían ser los números para alguien apasionada del arte o para alguien a quien nunca le había gustado el colegio por lo general. 

   Una vez que las mochilas de Violeta y Melisa ya estaban debidamente organizadas, las cuatro cenaron y en seguida se quedaron un rato en el living mirando a Grandes Héroes en Netflix. Melisa estaba acostada en el sillón de tres cuerpos, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de Flor y los piecitos en el regazo de Jazmín, y Violeta tenía el sillón de dos cuerpos, al otro lado de la mesita de centro, todo para sí. Las mochilas de las chicas esperaban, en la silla de mariposas, a que fueran las siete de la mañana siguiente. 

— Chicas, ya son las diez — informó Flor. Su voz era una mezcla de responsabilidad y dulzura. — ¿Vamos a dormir?

— Ay, no, Mami — protestó Melisa, exactamente como había hecho unas horas atrás, en el río. 

   Flor se rió, enternecida, y le peinó el flequillo con cariño.

— Esa es tu frase favorita últimamente, ¿no?

— Es que es re temprano todavía.

— Qué temprano ni temprano. Ocho horas de sueño es justo lo que recomienda la Organización Mundial de la Salud. 

   La justificación de Flor la hizo reír fuerte a Jazmín. 

— Mamá nunca duerme ocho horas en días laborables — comentó Violeta, refiriéndose al insomnio característico de su madre colorada. 

— Y sí, la OMS seguramente estaría muy decepcionada conmigo — Jazmín asintió y pausó la película. — Pero ustedes están en fase de crecimiento y necesitan dormir más que yo. 

— Tal cual. ¿Vamos? — insistió Flor. 

— Pero está re buena la peli — Violeta señaló la televisión. 

— ¿No dijiste vos que no te haría falta la tele si viviéramos en Tigre? — le preguntó Jazmín.

   Violeta se rió chiquito como si esa pregunta la hubiera dejado sin argumentos. 

— Dale, Viole, sé el buen ejemplo que siempre fuiste — le pidió Flor. — Yo sé que esta personita no se va a ir a dormir sin vos a su lado.

— Bueno, vamos — la jovencita se rindió, levantándose del sillón, en realidad con el corazón calentito debido al recuerdo de que su hermanita la necesitaba. 

— Muy bien. Denle un beso a Mamá — instruyó Flor, aunque no necesitara hacerlo realmente.

   Melisa se arrodilló en el sillón y tiró sus bracitos alrededor de su madre colorada. 

— Buenas noches, Mamá. 

— Buenas noches, pedacito de hermosura — Jazmín le devolvió el abrazo fuerte y en seguida le hizo lo mismo a Violeta. — A vos también, pedazo más grande de hermosura. Que sueñen cosas lindas. 

— Vos también. Y no te quedes despierta hasta muy tarde — le instruyó la colorada menor en ese tono dulce y maduro que era tan suyo. Luego, se dieron un tierno piquito en los labios (los piquitos de viejo se habían convertido en una tradición familiar).

— Tampoco terminen de ver la peli sin nosotras — Melisa, ya parada, dirigió su dedito índice a ambas mujeres.

— Vos quedate tranquila — le dijo Jazmín. — Mañana nos encontramos en este mismo local y en este mismo horario y la terminamos de ver todas juntas, ¿sí?

   La morochita asintió, satisfecha, y Jazmín le dio un piquito a ella también. En seguida, Flor acompañó a las chicas a su cuarto. 

   Violeta y Melisa se habían emocionado bastante cuando se enteraron que iban a compartir una habitación, la primera vez que habían ido juntas a la casa de Flor y Jazmín. Sus ojitos se habían vuelto estrellados de la ilusión al entrar a una de las otras dos habitaciones de la casa, además del cuarto de la pareja. Era como que una habitación de huéspedes esa, aunque Flor y Jazmín casi nunca invitaban gente a dormir allí. La tercera habitación era el taller de Jazmín; era donde estaba guardada la gran mayoría de sus obras de arte y del material necesario para exteriorizarlas. También era donde estaba el piano vertical de la colorada y la guitarra española que había pertenecido a su madre y que la mujer le había regalado en su adolescencia. Para Flor, ese lugar tenía una energía inexplicablemente preciosa — además de tener la vista más privilegiada de la casa. Las chicas también se habían quedado maravilladas con él, la primera vez que lo habían visto. Al principio, Jazmín había pensado que estaría bueno llevar el piano al living y sus pinturas a la habitación que compartía con su esposa, para que cada una de las chicas tuviera su propio cuarto. Flor le había dicho que esa idea era una verdadera atrocidad. 

— No hace la mínima falta que te deshagas de tu rincón, mi amor — le había asegurado la morocha. Habían tenido esa charla unas horas antes del civil. — Confiá en mí. El mejor regalo que nosotras les podemos dar a esas nenas es la posibilidad de que duerman juntas. 

   Jazmín confiaba en Flor. Ciegamente. Sordamente, incluso. Con una frase, nomás, Flor era capaz de hacer que Jazmín empezara a ver el mundo de una manera completamente distinta. 

— ¡Me hace tan feliz saber que voy a dormir en el mismo cuarto que Viole! — había exclamado Melisa en esa primera visita que había hecho a la casa junto a su hermana. La habitación aún no tenía dos camas. — Yo recé un montón para que fuera así. 

   Esa información le había emocionado a la pareja al instante.

— ¿Vos… rezaste? — Jazmín había pronunciado el verbo con una gran reverencia. 

— Ajá. Es que Viole y yo nunca compartimos una habitación antes, entonces yo siempre lo quise mucho. 

   Flor había mirado a Violeta, como que esperando una confirmación. 

— Pensamos que ustedes dormían juntas en el orfanato — le había dicho, con el corazón roto por saber que no había sido así. — Bueno, hasta que vos te escaparas.

— No, los más grandes y los más chiquitos duermen separados allá — les había respondido la jovencita, con una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa. — De hecho, ni cuando vivíamos con nuestros papás dormíamos juntas. Así que yo también estoy muy feliz.

   Violeta se acostó en su cama, al lado de la de Melisa, y Flor le dio un beso en la frente. 

— Ya se lavaron los dientes, ¿no?

— Sí — las chicas respondieron en unísono, ya acostumbradas a que su mami les hiciera esa pregunta tres veces al día. Flor nunca había tenido una cavidad en la vida (su TOC la había ayudado en eso, en la infancia) y usaba ese hecho como ejemplo a ser seguido. “Igual, no hace falta que ustedes sean tan obsesionadas con eso como era yo cuando era chica”, les había dicho una vez.

— Bueno — la mayor dio un par de pasos hacia la cama de Melisa y le dejó un beso lleno de amor en la frente también. No la tapó porque sabía que ella iba a decir que hacía mucho calor. — ¿Leemos?

   Abrazada a su Moana, la chiquita asintió, con los ojitos achinados de alegría. Los momentos de lectura en familia eran de los favoritos de Melisa. A los ocho años, ya sabía leer solita perfectamente, pero jamás se cansaría de escuchar las voces de sus madres contándole una historia. Lo mismo le pasaba a Violeta, quien soltó su celular nuevamente en su mesita de noche y se acostó de lado para mirarlas y disfrutar mejor del momento. 

   Flor caminó hacia la estantería de las chicas, que ya se había empezado a llenar de libros, y agarró El Principito de uno de los estantes. Ese libro tenía un valor sentimental inmenso para ambas, Flor y Jazmín, por distintas razones — para la colorada porque había sido el primer regalo que su madre le había mandado desde París y para la morocha porque, de chiquitas, Virginia siempre lo leía a ella cuando Flor tenía alguna crisis de ansiedad —, y la pareja quería transmitir tal valor a sus hijas. Seguramente lo estaban logrando porque ya se lo habían leído una vez a ellas y, el viernes por la noche, antes de que se fueran a Tigre, habían empezado una relectura a pedido de las chicas mismas. 

   Flor se sentó en la cama de Melisa, con la espalda apoyada en la cabecera, y sacó el marcapáginas del libro — iban casi por la mitad. Empezó a leer alto y claro, utilizando su cautivador poder de interpretación — en esos momentos, le salía la actriz que había soñado ser de chiquita y que, de hecho, había sido durante algún tiempo en su adultez. Melisa recostó su cabecita en el regazo de su mami ni bien esta terminó de pronunciar la primera frase. Después de diez páginas, Flor cerró parcialmente el libro y encontró los ojitos abiertos y brillantes de su hija menor. 

— ¿Vos todavía no dormiste?

   Melisa meneó la cabeza, divertida y aún abrazada a la muñeca de piel color canela.

— ¿No estás cansada después del día que tuvimos? — le volvió a preguntar Flor y en seguida miró a Violeta, quien ya dormía profundamente — Mirá a tu hermana. Está en el quinto sueño.

— Yo no me canso fácil — se justificó la chiquita.

   Flor volvió a marcar la página en la que había parado la lectura y puso el libro en la mesita de noche de Melisa, al lado de su lámpara. 

— Sí, ya sé — le peinó cariñosamente el flequillo. — ¿Querés bajar y hacer compañía a Mamá ya que estás con insomnio vos también? 

   La carita de Melisa se iluminó. Ella soltó su Moana y empezó a moverse para saltar de la cama. 

— ¡Sí, re!

— Era un chiste, cosita, vení acá — Flor la agarró de un brazo, riéndose. — Vos sabés que tenés que dormir. Mañana vamos a tener un día lleno, todas nosotras. Porque todo lo que están sintiendo ustedes por el primer día de clases, estamos sintiendo Mamá y yo también. Nunca tuvimos hijas que llevar al colegio antes.

   Melisa sonrió, más tranquila. Iba a ser una primera vez para las cuatro. Tiró sus bracitos alrededor del cuello de Flor y le besó la mejilla. 

— ¿Te quedás conmigo hasta que yo me duerma?

— Obvio que me quedo — Flor le devolvió el abrazo, desbordada de amor.

   En seguida, apagó la luz de la habitación y prendió la lámpara de noche de Melisa — a ella aún no le gustaba dormirse en la oscuridad total. Se acostó a su lado y su hijita la abrazó como a un osito de peluche, momentáneamente olvidándose de su Moana.

— Pero es para que te duermas posta, eh, no para que charlemos dos horas — advirtió Flor. — Además, si me tardo demasiado acá, Mamá va a pensar que yo la abandoné.

   Melisa se rió.

— Dale. 

   Sin embargo, el sueño parecía estar jugando a las escondidas con ella. Aunque le tranquilizara tremendamente escuchar los latidos del corazón de Flor y sentir su presencia en general, la chiquita no podía mantener sus ojos cerrados por más de cinco segundos. Se dio vuelta en la cama incontables veces, acarició el pelo largo de su Moana y sintió, por enésima vez también, ese tan rico olor que tienen las muñecas nuevas. Se quedó un rato mirando el techo. Suspiró. El silencio y las ganas que tenía de hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera estar en aquella cama hacían que su impaciencia creciera. 

— ¿Mami? 

— ¿Mm? — murmuró Flor, ya casi completamente dormida. 

— ¿Por qué la gente nunca deja de pensar? — le preguntó, refiriéndose al hecho de que no paraba de imaginarse posibles escenarios para el día siguiente. Trataba de visualizar las caritas de sus futuros compañeros y crear charlas que a ella le gustaría tener con ellos. En su mayoría, eran pensamientos agradables, optimistas, que la dejaban cada vez más ansiosa por despertarse en unas horas.

   Flor, Jazmín y Violeta siempre trataban de responder las preguntas “filosóficas” de Melisa con un gran empeño, pero, ahora, el sueño habló por la morocha.

— No sé, mi amor, vamo’ a dormir, ¿sí?

   Melisa volvió a suspirar, frustrada. No podía dormir, así que, después de haber pasado unos longos minutos quieta, perdida en situaciones imaginarias, se sentó en la cama. 

— Viole… — llamó a su hermana en un susurro. No obtuvo una respuesta. Susurró más fuerte. Tampoco. Por fin le gritó contenidamente, tratando de no despertarle a su mami. — ¡Viole! 

— ¿Qué? — la jovencita frotó un ojo, molesta.

— ¿Vos estás nerviosa por mañana? 

   Hubo un par de segundos de silencio. Violeta notó que era una preocupación genuina y se dejó enternecer. Con la ayuda de la poca claridad que venía de la lámpara de noche de su hermana, la miró a los ojos. 

— Un poquito. ¿Vos?

— Un poquito mucho. 

   Violeta sonrió. 

— ¿No me cantás algo? — le pidió Melisa.

   La jovencita también se incorporó en su cama. Agarró su ukulele, que colgaba del soporte pegado a la pared, a unos palmos de la cabecera de su cama — estando allí, el pequeño instrumento funcionaba casi como un atrapasueños. Era una tradición que tenían desde hacía muchísimo; Violeta le cantaba y tocaba algo a su hermanita en su ukulele siempre y cuando Melisa necesitaba alegrarse o tranquilizarse. 

— Pero bajito para que Mami no se despierte — sentenció Violeta. Igual, ya estaba súper acostumbrada a hacerlo bajito porque lo había hecho incontables veces mientras las compañeras de dormitorio de Melisa dormían, en el orfanato.

   La chiquita sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue a sentar al lado de su hermana. 

— ¿Qué querés escuchar? — le preguntó la mayor.

— Telefonía — respondió Melisa, sin dejar de sonreír. 

   Esa era de las canciones favoritas de Flor y Jazmín; como que parte de su “banda sonora”, según ellas mismas, si su vida fuera una comedia romántica. Y todas las comedias románticas tienen sus momentos de drama. Jazmín le había mandado esa canción por WhatsApp a Flor mientras las dos aún estaban apartadas debido a la mujer que, actualmente, era “la tía Elena”. Violeta había aprendido a tocar la canción de oído después que sus madres le contaron esa historia. La escuchó algunas veces y llevó su ukulele consigo a Tigre, para cantarla a su familia mientras apreciaban aquella maravilla de lugar, que, para Violeta, tenía la misma preciosa energía que el sonido alegre y despreocupado de las cuerdas de su instrumento musical favorito. 

    _Te quiero, te querré, te quise siempre_

_Desde antes de saber que te quería_

_Te dejo este mensaje simplemente_

_Para repetirte algo_

_Que yo sé que vos sabías_

   Violeta tocaba suavecito ahora. Su voz acariciaba las palabras, principalmente durante el estribillo, el cual cantaba mirando a Melisa a los ojos. Pensaba que era justo lo que ella necesitaba escuchar para que se pudiera dormir en paz. Su hermanita le devolvía la mirada llena de una reverencia y de un amor sublimes. Se sonreían. Al final de la canción, Melisa se recostó en el brazo derecho de Violeta y bostezó. 

— Una más.

— No, vos tenés que dormir y yo también. Además, Mami se puede despertar. Dale, andate a tu cama. 

   Sin embargo, Flor no se había despertado. De hecho, se había dado vuelta en la cama de Melisa y ahora sus párpados cerrados encaraban a las chicas. Era como si, subconscientemente, quisiera prestar más atención al momento. Sonreía en su sueño, de manera casi imperceptible.

   Melisa hizo un ruidito de insatisfacción en cuanto a volver a su cama, pero se puso de acuerdo. Antes de moverse, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su hermana.

— Te amo. 

   Violeta sonrió y le devolvió el beso, pero en la frente; siempre muy cuidadosa y casi tan maternal como Flor o Jazmín. 

— Yo también. 

   Aunque hubiera bostezado recién, Melisa ahora se encontraba nuevamente en su cama, al lado de Flor, mirando el techo, incapaz de juntar los ojos. Violeta ya se había vuelto a dormir, el silencio la molestaba y sus piernitas hormigueaban de las ganas que tenía de moverse. Soltó el enésimo suspiro de la noche. Escuchó a Jazmín lavarse los dientes y, en seguida, como que en una respuesta a sus preces, su madre colorada apareció a la puerta de la habitación. 

   Jazmín sonrió al ver a su hijita y a su esposa juntas. 

— ¿Me robaste a Mami esta noche? — le preguntó a la menor, bajito, luego de haber notado que ella seguía despierta. 

— Y sí. ¿Me la prestás? — Melisa se paró en el colchón mientras Jazmín se acercaba a los pies de la cama. La chiquita enlazó el cuello de su mamá con los brazos y esta le rodeó la cintura con los suyos. — Por esta noche, nomás.

— Obvio. Me encanta compartirla con ustedes — Jazmín le dio un segundo piquito de las buenas noches en los labios. — Pero, ¿qué hacés vos despierta a esta hora? Ya es casi medianoche.

   Melisa se encogió de hombros. 

— No me puedo dormir. 

   Jazmín se tomó un segundo para dejarse derretir. Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos. 

— ¿Te ayudo? Yo tengo varios métodos para cuando no me puedo dormir — Melisa asintió, sonriendo — Bueno. ¿Vos decís que cabemos todas en la cama, Mami, vos, yo y Moana? 

   La chiquita se rió y se volvió a acostar, haciéndole un lugar a su mamá. 

— Seguro que sí — abrazó a la muñeca otra vez, mientras Jazmín se acomodaba a su lado. — ¿Qué hacemos primero?

— A ver. Primero… vamos a contar ovejitas — Melisa la miró algo desconfiada; dudaba que Jazmín contara ovejitas cuando tenía insomnio y estaba sola. — ¿Sí?

— Dale.

   Y empezaron una lenta y suave cuenta. Llegaron hasta la ovejita de número ocho juntas, entonces Melisa avanzó a la de número cuarenta y dos a propósito. Luego a la de número setenta y cinco. Jazmín se rió.

— No me sirve — sentenció Melisa, frustrada. — Yo ya estoy grande para las ovejitas. ¿Cuál es el segundo método? 

— La lluvia. Me encanta dormirme con el sonido de la lluvia.

   La menor le regaló otra mirada desconfiada.

— Pero no está lloviendo. 

— ¡Ah! — Jazmín levantó un dedo índice, sabiamente — Vos bancame un cachito. 

   Y salió de la habitación. Melisa se quedó al lado de una aún durmiente Flor, confundida. Por un momento pensó que su mamá había ido por algo que pudiera servir como un tambor, para que bailaran el baile de la lluvia, y tal pensamiento la hizo reírse. Sin embargo, Jazmín regresó con su celular en una mano. Entró a Youtube y le dio play a un video de cinco horas intitulado _relaxing rain sounds_. Dejó el aparato sobre la mesita de noche de Melisa y volvió a acomodarse a su lado. 

— Con un poquito de suerte, eso te ayudará a dormir — afirmó Jazmín.

— ¿Y si no tenemos suerte?

   La mayor le besó la frente a su hija y apoyó su brazo en el abdomen de ella, abrazándola parcialmente.

— Pienso que somos una familia de mucha suerte. 

   Melisa sonrió y se puso de acuerdo en silencio. También pensaba eso. Cerró los ojos y trató de concentrarse en el sonido de la lluvia que ahora llenaba la habitación con su suavidad. Se concentró también en el hogareño calor que la envolvía, por lo pegadita que estaba a sus madres. En el fondo, _muy_ en el fondo de su ser había algo de sueño, pero no lo suficiente para que ella lograra quedarse con sus ojos cerrados. Los abrió otra vez y se encontró con los ojos ya cerrados de Jazmín.

— ¿Mamá? — la llamó bajito.

— ¿Mm? — murmuró la colorada, casi completamente entregada al sueño.

— ¿Cuál es el más largo: el día o la noche? 

   Jazmín tardó unos segundos en contestar, arrastrando las palabras.

— No sé. Creo que es la tarde.

   Melisa se rió. Creía que la noche era más larga que el día; o por lo menos que esa noche sí lo era. Sentía que esa noche no tendría un final, en realidad. Con cuidado, se sacó el brazo de Jazmín de encima y salió del medio de sus madres. Caminó hacia su caja de juguetes y se arrodilló ante ella a ver si encontraba allí algo para distraerse. Agarró el sable de luz rojo que había sido un regalo de bienvenida de su tío Javo — había uno azul allí también, que era de Violeta. 

— Yo solo les voy a darlos si me prometen que no van a matar a nadie ni romper floreros — les había advertido Javo, juguetón como siempre. 

   Violeta era a quien le gustaban las películas de superhéroes — Stars Wars incluso. A Melisa solo le llamaban la atención las animaciones todavía, pero ese sable de luz sin dudas era de los juguetes más increíbles que ya había tenido en la vida. Y aún más increíbles eran los momentos en los que ella y su hermana jugaban a las luchadoras intergalácticas. 

   Melisa solo se acordó que el sable era ruidoso cuando lo prendió. En el medio de la madrugada, el ruido pareció ser diez veces más fuerte. La chiquita lo apagó al instante, con el corazón en la garganta. Por suerte nadie se había despertado. Jugó un rato, con el sable apagado, a que luchaba contra un enemigo invisible. Una vez que se cansó de eso, agarró su pelota de fútbol rosa y negra — que, a su vez, había sido un regalo de bienvenida de su abuelo Mario. Empezó a chutarla suavecito contra la pared, tratando de no entusiasmarse demasiado. Sin embargo, eso siempre terminaba siendo imposible.

— ¡Basta con esa pelota, Melisa! — le dijo Violeta, acostada boca abajo, sin moverse ni mirarla. No estaba del todo despierta.

— Perdón — Melisa dejó de jugar, sintiéndose culpable. 

   Suspiró. Tenía que dormir. Caminó hacia Jazmín, quien le cuchareaba a Flor, y le tocó el hombro, sintiéndose culpable también por despertarla.

— Mamá… — le volvió a susurrar.

   Jazmín se despertó en seguida, girándose parcialmente para mirarla. 

— ¿Qué pasa, mi amor?

— ¿Cuál es el tercer método?

   Los ojos de la colorada tardaron unos segundos en enfocar la imagen de una chiquita genuinamente aprehensiva por no poder dormir.

— El té — respondió Jazmín con dulzura y con la voz todavía algo dormida. — Un buen tecito siempre me tranquiliza cuando se me va el sueño por preocuparme mucho por algo.

   Melisa no dijo nada, solo se quedó allí parada, mirándola, incierta, como que no queriendo molestarla con pedirle que le hiciera un té. Jazmín sonrió y se levantó, tomándola de la mano.

— Vení. ¿Manzana y canela? — le preguntó, una vez que ya estaban en la cocina esperando que hirviera el agua. Era el favorito de Melisa.

   La menor asintió, muy feliz por la enorme comodidad del momento. En seguida, Jazmín llevó a la mesa del living dos tazas de té de manzana y canela. Se sentaron, Melisa en la cabecera y Jazmín a su derecha.

— Mamá… ¿el colegio nuevo es más grande que el orfanato?

   Jazmín volvió a sonreír con ternura. Era obvio que toda esa inquietud tenía que ver con el primer día de clases.

— Y sí, bebé. ¿Por qué lo preguntás? 

— ¿Vos decís que es mucho, mucho, _mucho_ más grande? — Melisa insistió y en sus ojitos había una preocupación tan evidente que a Jazmín le dolió el corazón.

— No sé si llega a ser un triple _mucho,_ pero al menos un _mucho_ hay en esa comparación. Es que hay pocos chicos en el orfanato si comparamos con la cantidad de chicos que va a haber en el colegio. Qué bueno, ¿no? Qué bueno que hay más chicos con familias propias que chicos esperando una familia.

— Sí, es verdad — Melisa sonrió y tomó un sorbo de su té. — Ojalá yo no me pierda tratando de encontrar el baño o algo así. 

   Jazmín se rió. 

— Puede ser que te pierdas algunas veces en los primeros días, pero siempre va a haber alguien allá para ayudarte; un compañero, un profesor, un funcionario, Viole. No te olvides de que Viole va a estar allá.

   Melisa le regaló una sonrisa ancha y sus ojitos se volvieron brillosos. Aunque supiera que no iba a poder encontrarse con Violeta todo el tiempo en el colegio, la pura certeza de que su hermana estaría en el mismo edificio que ella durante toda la mañana la hacía increíblemente feliz.

— Eso es lo que más me alegra. 

   Jazmín estiró un brazo hacia ella y le acarició la carita, ahora luminosa. Luego, escucharon alguien bajando la escalera. 

— Pensé haber escuchado voces — dijo Flor, caminando hacia las dos. Sonreía, como si la situación le pareciera tiernamente graciosa. —  ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una confraternización familiar en el medio de la madrugada?

— Nos pusimos un poco nerviosas, nada más — Jazmín intercambió una mirada cómplice con su hija. — Por eso venimos a bajar un cambio con un tecito.

— ¿El tecito mágico de Horangel? 

— Sí — ambas mujeres compartieron un momento de risa, también lleno de complicidad. 

   Melisa también se rió, aunque no entendiera la anécdota. Le encantaba ver a sus madres así, felices entre ellas mismas. 

— Va a salir todo muchísimo más que bien, ¿sabés? — Flor se acercó a la chiquita y le tocó el mentón con cariño. 

   Melisa asintió. Confiaba plenamente en sus madres y ahora sentía su corazoncito lleno de paz. De hecho, estaba empezando a dejarse apoderar por el sueño. Bostezó. 

— Creeme — agregó Flor, besándole el flequillo. — Yo soy brujita. 

   La menor levantó la mirada para mirarla a los ojos. Su madre morocha tenía un tono juguetón y ella una divertida desconfianza en sus ojitos.

— ¿Ahre?

— ¡Y sí! Preguntale a Mamá — instruyó con convicción, mirando a Jazmín.

— Es posta — confirmó la colorada. — Me asusta el sexto sentido que tiene esta mujer. A veces hasta el pensamiento me lee. 

— Por ejemplo, ahora te estoy leyendo el pensamiento a vos y sé que finalmente tenés sueño — le dijo Flor a Melisa. — Así que terminá de tomar ese té, andá a lavarte los dientes y a dormir que es la una y pico ya.

— ¿Otra vez me tengo que ir a lavarme los dientes?

— Sí, otra vez. Si tomaras té sin azúcar, sería menos grave dormirte sin lavarte los dientes, pero como yo sé que vos no sos como esa gente de aura oscura que toma té e incluso café sin azúcar… andá.

— “Aura oscura” — repitió Jazmín, riéndose porque sabía que Flor se refería a Javo, quien era adicto al café amargo. 

   Melisa se rió también y terminó su té, que ya estaba tibio, de una sola vez. Luego, subió la escalera y se fue al baño a obedecer a su mami. Flor y Jazmín se quedaron en el mismo lugar.

— ¿No te parece que vamos a empezar las clases mañana junto a ellas? — le preguntó la colorada a su esposa, terminando su té también.

— Ay, ni te digo. Tengo el corazón acá — Flor se tocó el cuello, acercándose a ella.

   Jazmín tomó sus manos.

— Pero supongo que de esto se trata, justamente. De que nos entusiasmemos cuando se entusiasmen, de que nos pongamos nerviosas cuando se pongan nerviosas…  ¿no?

— Sí, pero… — Flor se puso algo aprehensiva de repente.

— ¿Qué? — insistió Jazmín, dulce y atenta, aún sosteniendo sus manos.

   La morocha miró la escalera, por prevenida, y habló bajito. 

— Ay, que no me escuche Meli, pero tengo un miedo…

   Jazmín le clavó la mirada suave; ese mar verde de comprensión y empatía. La acarició con sus siguientes palabras.

— ¿A qué tenés miedo?

   Flor puso sus manos en los hombros de su mujer y esta la acomodó en su regazo. 

— No sé, a que les digan cosas… por tener dos mamás, por haber venido de un orfanato. A que sean crueles con ellas como fueron conmigo. 

   Se le escapó un tic en el medio de su respuesta. Hacía un par de meses que había vuelto a las sesiones de terapia semanales con Sebastián, así que sus tics eran cada vez menos frecuentes.

— No, no, mi vida, no pienses así… — Jazmín le acarició el muslo por sobre su pantalón de pijama y le besó el hombro. — Yo sé todo lo que tuviste que enfrentar en el colegio y me rompe el alma, pero solo porque a vos te pasaron todas esas cosas no quiere decir que les va a pasar lo mismo a ellas. Mirá, los tiempos cambiaron. No existía la palabra _bullying_ en nuestra época de colegio, no se hablaba de eso. Hoy en día lo hacen. Los niños aprenden que no está bien burlarse del otro. Y yo pienso que los profes están cada vez más capacitados para lidiar con los que no aprenden tan rápido. Qué sé yo, por ahí es bastante optimista esto, pero siento que, para cada valentón que existe hoy en día, hay veinte que son valientes de verdad y le dicen a ese “che, no da”. 

   Flor se rió y en seguida suspiró, aliviada. 

— Me encanta el optimismo — susurró, rozando la punta de su nariz contra la de Jazmín. Se dieron un tierno beso en los labios. — Gracias, mi amor. Gracias, gracias.

   Jazmín le dio otro beso, más lento.

— Vos, cuando querés, sabés ser brillantemente optimista. Incluso, diría que tus momentos optimistas son mucho más frecuentes que los pesimistas.

— ¿Sí?

— Sí. Por ejemplo, cuando estábamos haciéndonos a la idea de adoptarlas, vos me dijiste que no había motivo para que algo saliera mal. Y acá estamos. Nada salió mal. Tenías toda la razón.

   Flor se dejó derretir, sintiéndose desbordada de esperanza otra vez. Se abrazaron. 

— Te amo — le susurró al oído.

— _Yo_ te amo.

   Una vez que las dos volvieron al cuarto de las chicas, Melisa estaba acostada boca abajo en su cama, abrazada nuevamente a su Moana. El suave sonido grabado de la lluvia aún llenaba la habitación. 

— Me parece que el tecito mágico funcionó — le susurró Jazmín a Flor. Se acercó primero a su hija menor y le acarició el pelo mientras la morocha seguía apoyada en el marco de la puerta, observándolas.

— Ustedes ya pueden irse a dormir en su cama, si quieren — les informó Melisa con sus ojitos cerrados y la voz ya dominada por el sueño.

— ¿Segura? — la chiquita asintió — Bueno. ¿Te dejo la lluvia portátil?

   Melisa abrió los ojos y la miró. 

— Sí, pero… se te va a re descargar el celu. 

— Yo lo cargo mañana en el hotel, mi amor, no te preocupes — Jazmín le besó la cabeza a Melisa y dejó que Flor se acercara. 

— Que sueñes cosas lindas, angelito mío — le besó el mismo local. 

   Melisa sonrió, feliz, debido a las hermosas cosquillas que ese dulce susurro muy cerca a su oído le provocó. 

— Ustedes también. 

   Flor apagó la lámpara de noche de Melisa y entonces ella y Jazmín salieron de la habitación, despacito, tratando de no hacer ruido al caminar. 

   Suspiraron frente a la puerta ya cerrada, exhaustas y muertas de amor a la vez. 

— ¡Victoria! — le dijo Jazmín a Flor, bajito, mientras caminaban parcialmente abrazadas hacia su habitación.

— La primera de muchas por ese estilo.

— Ojalá.  

   Y, en un ratito, por fin, todas estaban dormidas.    


End file.
